


The Prophecy of Byun Baekhyun

by Yeonni



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Baekhyun's In A Band, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Exchange Student, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, M/M, Student Council, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, rich kids, the previous two tags are separate for a reason lol, this sounds super dramatic but is actually pretty wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonni/pseuds/Yeonni
Summary: Student council president Kim Junmyeon makes an(other) attempt at bringing the last delinquent at school, Byun Baekhyun, around. Baekhyun calls him out for only caring about appearances, and says three of the people closest to him are about to blow in various ways but Junmyeon doesn't notice because he doesn't care.1. Oh Sehun, Junmyeon's favorite protegé.2. Do Kyungsoo, council secretary, and the most stable person Junmyeon knows.3. Kim Minseok, visiting previous president and Junmyeon's eternal frenemy.Shortly, Sehun's life is turned upside down by a free spirited exchange student. Kyungsoo gets into an unexpected, ugly fight with soccer team star Jongin. And as if that wasn't enough to deal with, Minseok turns Junmyeon's own council against him!Baekhyun couldn't possibly have known that would happen, right? In any case Junmyeon has to fix all this, and prove to Baekhyun that he does care about people. Right?





	1. Weak Point

**Author's Note:**

> I am not American. Any resemblance to actual high school is mostly accidental and comes from TV. I also have no idea how a student council works. This is the first time I write this type of "classic" AU stuff, and also the first time I write EXO, but I enjoyed both immensely.
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy it too.
> 
> I guess I baked all the tropes into one. High School, Enemies to Lovers, Rich Kids...

Hitching his backpack higher on his shoulder, Junmyeon struggled to hold on to all the magazines and books in his arms. Mondays were always hectic. Suddenly his shoulder bumped into someone and something slid and before he quite knew what he was doing he was juggling books while apologizing.

“Man you have a lot of books.”

Clutching a couple of rescued magazines to his chest while one slowly escaped his grip and slid down his stomach, he looked up and met smokey eyes under hair dyed the color of blood and had to steel himself to not jerk back. The eyeliner was intense. And not allowed according to school rules.  Makeup was supposed to be  _discreet_ .

Byun Baekhyun wasn’t very familiar with the word discreet. Junmyeon wasn’t entirely convinced he could spell it either.

“What is even all this crap.” Baekhyun picked up his geography book and stared at it like he’d never seen it before.

“My- our geography- we take geography together,” Junmyeon reminded him.

Baekhyun gave him a vaguely surprised glance. “Uhu?” Like he wasn’t sure; like he didn’t care.

“We got that book last week,” he tried.

Interest somehow awakened, Baekhyun gave the book an assessing once-over. Meanwhile Junmyeon started stacking up the magazines, fussing over a few damaged corners.

“And these?” Baekhyun asked, and he was too close again, Junmyeon jerked back this time because his voice was right in his ear.

Rubbing his ear defensively he glared at Baekhyun. Among other words Byun Baekhyun had trouble with, like  _discreet_ and  _dress code_ and  _on time_ and  _class_ , was  _personal space_ . Baekhyun just sat crouched next to him poking at a magazine.

“The next issue of the school paper,” Junmyeon explained, snatching the magazine out of Baekhyun’s hand. “The student council gets to take a look at the first print before it’s official.”

Baekhyun simply picked up another copy off the floor and opened it.

“For student council eyes only!” Junmyeon protested trying to take it back, but this time Baekhyun leaned away just barely out of his reach.

“It's a school paper, why would you need to see it first.” He read something and scoffed.

“It’s just a safety measure so they don’t publish something that- give me that!” He didn’t want to start a fight, not in the corridor, and not with the guy who smoked behind the gym building and hung out with some scary guys from the downtown high school. One of the girls in their class had gossiped that one of those guys had beaten up a kid so bad they’d had to helicopter him out to get fixed up. Not that Junmyeon listened to gossip, but it was his job as student council president to stay informed.

“Sounds like censor.” Baekhyun met his eyes, challenging, unafraid.

Junmyeon stared back with determination. “It’s not censor! We have a list of rules, that’s all we can complain about, if it breaks those rules.”

“And who made those rules?”

Junmyeon grit his teeth, careful to look calm and patient. “You’re going to be late to math.”

“I am?”

“It’s on the third floor. In three minutes.”

“You’ve got my schedule memorized?” One of Baekhyun’s eyebrows slowly went up, and Junmyeon felt himself go pink and then red when it kept rising.

“I have everyone’s schedule memorized!”

“Everyone?” Baekhyun didn’t believe that for a second.

“Not everyone,” Junmyeon rubbed his temple. “I’m told when people are late. Some people are late so often I know every class they should be in and isn’t. Your name comes up a lot,” he said, not liking how defensive he sounded, so he set his face in a scolding brother kind of way and waited.

“So I should go to math so you’re not scolded?”

“Yes! No! No you should go to math because you should learn math! It’s important-” Baekhyun neatly placed the magazine on top of Junmyeon’s pile and stood up while he was still talking. He wished he wasn’t so easy to rile up. He wished he was cooler. He wished he could start this conversation over, but judging by how all his conversations with Baekhyun went, few as they were, it wouldn’t go any better.

“Seems I’ve got a guardian looking out for me,” Baekhyun looked down at him, one corner of his mouth curving up.

“It’s really your own responsibility and for your own good, you know, and, hey! My book!”

“I’ve lost mine,” Baekhyun said, walking away, waving the geography book at him. “You’ll get it back in class.”

“But we don’t-” Baekhyun turned a corner. “-have geography today,” Junmyeon said helplessly.

“That went super well.”

He knew that dry ironic voice anywhere without looking. “Thanks, Sehun.”

“There’s always a guy like that,” Sehun said, while Junmyeon picked up the last books, making no effort to help. Finally Junmyeon stood up and pushed the stack of magazines at him, which he took without reacting. “Let him ruin his own life, who cares.”

“I care,” Junmyeon muttered. “At least while it reflects on me.”

“Not such a good guy are you,” Sehun said, the hint of a smile playing over his face but never touching his lips.

Junmyeon shot him a warning look.

It was true though. He cared because over the years, he’d brought all the delinquents around. One by one he’d talked, nagged, bribed and convinced them until they at least adhered to the rules and went to class. They may not behave in class, or keep their shirts buttoned a second longer than required, but that wasn’t his problem. Sehun, too, had been rebellious and moody when he’d first started and look at him now. The youngest seat in the student council, setting the standard, crushing upstart students and debate opponents alike. Junmyeon brushed off a stray thread on Sehun’s jacket arm, feeling proud of him. Maybe Sehun was right. Who cared about one guy.

At the student council meeting that afternoon, after they were done with evaluating the paper, vice president Irene brought up another matter.

“Some of the girls say the foreign exchange student isn’t behaving,” she said, “and I caught him in the corridor earlier, and, um,” she blushed.

“He’s not adhering to dress code,” secretary Kyungsoo said, tapping his pen against the meeting record. “I’ve heard too.”

“Someone should talk to him before the teachers do,” Irene said. “It’s probably just that he doesn’t know.” She looked around, waiting for someone to volunteer, because she was shy and didn't want to do it herself.

“Does anyone know him?” Junmyeon asked, looking around the room. Sehun was looking out the window, not paying attention. “Sehun?”

He jumped, as if caught doing something illegal. “What?”

“Do you know the foreign exchange student?”

“Isn’t he your age?” Sehun asked.

“Doesn’t he hang out a lot with that brute friend of yours?” Kyungsoo asked, earning a damning glare from Irene.

“Jongin knows him?” Junmyeon asked.

“Ummm...” Sehun said.

“Great. Then could you talk to him, or ask Jongin to talk to him? It’ll just be worse for him if the teachers approach him about it.” Junmyeon turned to the others. “How's attendance?”

“Staying solid,” Kyungsoo told him, flipping through a stack of papers. “Some of the usual stuff. The only one that is below the red line is...”

“Byun Baekhyun,” Junmyeon filled in.

“Yup.” Kyungsoo tapped his pen again, looking thoughtful. “What haven’t we tried?”

“I talked to his parents but they’re away a lot, they can’t help.” Baekhyun wasn’t the only kid at school with absent parents. This was a top school with top results; a lot of kids had parents that worked overseas or spent the vast majority of their lives in the office, Junmyeon's own parents included. “He doesn’t have any other family he’s close with. I discussed it with his teachers but he manages above minimum grade line, he’s not stupid.” Junmyeon frowned. That just annoyed him more. If Baekhyun was just stupid, and couldn’t keep up academically, he could recommend he moved to a different school with lower demands. 

“I sent the girls on him,” Irene filled in. It wasn't a tactic Junmyeon approved of, but it worked on some guys. A charming girl, the vague possibility of scoring with that girl, could provide motivation. He knew they didn't go too far. Irene cared too much about her girlfriends to allow that to happen. “He flirted back but didn't care.”

“Usually the next step is friends or clique,” Kyungsoo said. It was about turning on the peer pressure. “But he doesn’t have friends, or clique. The alternative people don’t hang with him either.”

“Does he talk to anyone in school?” Junmyeon turned to Sehun.

“Not as far as I know,” Sehun said. “Can’t we just leave him alone, there’s always one.”

“We don’t aim for perfection, we aim to do the best we can, and that means never giving up,” Junmyeon scolded, not for the first time. “Let’s all think about this and we’ll return to it next week.”

They wrapped up the meeting, talked some, and slowly the room emptied. Sehun hung back by the window, quieter than usual. Junmyeon waited until everyone else were gone, and when he still made no move to leave he walked over.

“Everything alright?”

Again, Sehun jumped like stung by a bee. “Yeah, fine, everything.”

He looked out the window. Half the soccer team were out there playing around, throwing a tennis ball back and forth and trying to jump over each other in some kind of improvised, complicated game. Jongin was among them. “Is that the exchange student?” Irene had shown him around, Junmyeon hadn’t met him yet.

“Um, yeah,” Sehun said. “Yixing, I think he’s named. Zhang Yixing.”

Junmyeon wrinkled his nose trying to memorize the name. “You seemed preoccupied today.”

“Sorry, it’s nothing, I’m just tired.”

“You’re not fighting with Jongin are you?” Was that why he was watching them?

“I’m not, listen, look, you don’t have to fix everything, I can take care of myself!” Sehun glared at him, angry but also looking a little shocked by his own outburst. “It’s nothing,” he muttered, and turned back to the window.

“If it’s ever not nothing, you can talk to me,” Junmyeon promised.

“Yeah, sure.” Sehun sighed and looked at him briefly. “Thank you.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah tomorrow.”

Sehun had been an angry young man when they first met. His parents also absent, to the degree where his aunt had been more involved with his school performance than them, he’d acted out, refused authority, refused to let anyone help him. Junmyeon had gotten through with endless patience, showing that someone cared, someone listened. And maybe baited him with power, by introducing the debate team to his quick-witted sass. Now Sehun was like the little brother he never had.

Junmyeon thought about it as the afternoon passed, and decided to talk to Jongin; just a friendly talk to check in. The sporty guys sometimes stayed after school to hang at the football field the next street over, help each other with homework and meet up with girls. Junmyeon wandered that way and heard the noise long before he saw anything.

Some kids were gathered in one corner of the field, loud and happy. The sky was blue, the grass green, and fresh energy radiated over the whole place. As Junmyeon went closer he realized half the guys were competing in some way, split into two teams, running an obstacle course marked out with shoes and shirts. Running, crawling, carrying each other; sweaty, covered in grass, some of them shirtless. Jongin was running, so Junmyeon joined the audience while he waited. Suddenly Jongin looked over and noticed him, pointed and said something, waved and came over.

“Mr. President!”

“Don't call me that,” Junmyeon said deferentially, not comfortable with how the entire crowd had gone silent, looking at them.

“C'mon join us! We need one more.”

“No, no.”

Jongin boxed his shoulder playfully, then seemed to regret it, fidgeting, eyes darting. “C'mon, I know you can do it, show the exchange students you're more than a nerd.”

More people joined in, and eventually Junmyeon caved, desperate to get this unwanted attention away from him. He liked attention when he chose it, not when people suddenly attacked him like this. They went barefoot so he stripped down to t-shirt and pants. Some girls cheered for him –  _President Kim –_ and Jongin wanted him to take the t-shirt off too but that was not going to happen. Finally he joined the other guys by the start line. The exchange student was in their team too and smiled and waved at him so he nodded back.

Someone counted down. Junmyeon had his head full trying to remember what each shoe marker meant, had to wait someone in once to see if they ran or crawled, and for the final part when they were supposed to carry one person across the finish line Jongin  pointed to Yixing and they heaved him up together. The finish line was impossibly far away but eventually they got across, cheered on by the other guys, just a few steps behind the others, and Junmyeon collapsed in the grass, exhausted.

“Nice work!” Yixing exclaimed, raising his hand for a high five.

Junmyeon and Jongin humored him, before Jongin said, “we lost.”

“Yeah but it went better than before with Sehun,” Yixing said.

“Sehun was here?”

“You took Sehun's place,” Jongin said, then pointed across the field. “He's over there sulking.”

Junmyeon squinted. There was a figure sitting by a box on the other side of the field. Sehun's shape looked discouraged even from all the way over there.

“It's nice to finally meet you,” Yixing said, extending a hand in a formal greeting. Then he saw how covered in dirt and grass his hand was and lowered it again, laughing.

“Nice to meet you too,” Junmyeon said. The guy had some accent, but not much. “Do you know if something’s up with Sehun. He seemed off today and he won’t talk to me about it. Why is he sitting all the way over there?”

Jongin shrugged and shook his head. “ He's a bit prickly but no more than usual. He got upset that we messed up. Embarrassed. You know how he is.” He looked to Yixing.

Yixing paused. Looked between them and hesitated.

“Have you noticed anything off- anything strange with Sehun?” Jongin asked, slower.

“No,” Yixing said slowly. “Nothing.” Smiled. “Are you joining us for ice cream?”

“Not today,” Junmyeon said; he had some chores to deal with. “Don’t you have homework.” Jongin rolled his eyes, which was fine, he knew it was a joke. “I’ll get out of your way. Don’t tell Sehun I asked, I just wanted to check in.”

“Sure,” Jongin said. “See ya.”

“Bye,” Yixing said.

Junmyeon left. As he walked away, boys cheering behind him, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Yixing had understood the question perfectly the first time but hesitated for some other reason. But wh y would he lie about Sehun? He must have imagined it.

He'd planned to walk home and pass by the book store and the flower shop on the way, but he couldn't well walk through all of the city with grass all over himself. Dismayed that he'd allowed Jongin and the guys to convince him to join; that he hadn't had better self control, he decided he'd rather take the bus.

Halfway home he had to switch bus. It wasn't more than a minute's wait, but while he was standing at the stop, trying to brush dirt off his pants, he heard a familiar voice. Except it was followed by something he'd never heard before:  l aughter. Confused, he looked around.

On the other side of the road stood a figure with unmistakable hair striped in the color of blood, together with two other guys, talking and laughing. Byun Baekhyun, laughing. Talking to people, and laughing. Junmyeon wanted to rub his eyes like a comic book figure. The two other guys looked young, but tough. Baekhyun's dress code violation stretched as far as ripped jeans, but both his friends had the same, only the tall guy had bright blue hair and a brightly patterned shirt, and the third guy was dyed blond in boots and a big army jacket falling off his shoulders. These must be the kids from the other school that people said he hung out with. The kids who had beaten someone up.

At school Baekhyun barely even smiled, and if he did, only in the ironic sense. He'd gone to Junmyeon's school for one and a half years and been in classes with him for a semester, but Junmyeon had never heard him laugh before. He always seemed – and looked – like such a snarky sourpuss, but now, laughing, messing around, almost bouncing on his toes, there was a whole other energy. For the first time Junmyeon thought he kinda looked good.

His bus arrived. Baekhyun and his friends started walking. Junmyeon was torn for a second, but only one, and then he turned and scuttled along the road while pulling his sweater out of his bag. With hood up and dirty pants Baekhyun wouldn't recognize him, he was sure. He was going to follow him, find out who Baekhyun really was and who his friends were, and he was going to figure out a way to bring Baekhyun around. Baekhyun was the only spot on his otherwise spotless record and he was going to figure him out or die trying.

The three-man gang walked for a while, before they entered a clothes store. They were in a part of town now that Junmyeon had never been,  and the store was unfamiliar. He strolled  around and pretended to look among the shelves of outrageous clothes – everything colorful or patterned or printed with profanities – while the three talked loudly and tried on clothes right there in the aisles, pulling sweaters on and off, switching hats between each other.

What was this? Junmyeon stared at a jacket in speechless wonder. It wasn't more than a bunch of shreds held together by god knew what. Why would anyone wear this? He looked up to find the blond guy standing right in front of him and couldn't bring himself to do anything but blink.

“Hey, excuse me, could I...?”

“Chenchen!” someone yelled from the other side of the store.

“Eeeeyyy stop calling me that!” the guy loudly complained. He reached for Junmyeon, who jumped to the side like struck by lightning. Giving him a weirded out look, he reached past and took a hat off a shelf right next to him. “Chanyeol! C'mere!”

The tall guy came walking. They discussed the hat for a moment, trying it on, before the shorter guy decided to buy it. It went well with his jacket.

With that their shopping was done. They headed out again, wandered aimlessly, ended up at a café and drank ice tea. Junmyeon sipped from a cafe latte from a couple of tables over. He couldn't sit closer, but he couldn't hear their conversation from there. To his surprise, Baekhyun opened his bag and pulled out the geography book and seemed to read it, pointing out passages to the other two. They spent the next hour bent over the book, talking, sometimes arguing. Baekhyun took notes on his phone.

He shouldn't be surprised that Baekhyun studied, maybe. Even though he skipped a whole lot of classes he still did decently on tests, and always handed in written assignments. He'd never seen it happen before, though, and it was kind of interesting that he chose to do it together with people. He seemed like such an antisocial person, but the person Junmyeon saw out here today was just not the same at all. Baekhyun exchanged some words with people at the table next to them, and flirted shamelessly with the barista, like he did this every day.

It was starting to get late. Junmyeon should get home, should get on with his chores, but he was too intrigued now. When the gang took off again he followed, through the city maze, in through a side door, down a corridor, and things were getting very noisy. Was this a back entrance to a club? He made sure the hood would stay up and opened the end door of the corridor. Still loud music, but empty hallways and little rooms. Carefully, he kept looking around, half expecting some shady drug dealer to show up. Worn floor boards, but clean. Some undefined smell of sweat and pee and cleaning agents and alcohol and perfumes and a million other things. Backstage, he was backstage at a club.

Someone burst out of a door, he barely jumped out of the way, almost crawling out of his skin but the person didn't care about him at all. Then a few more people showed up. Trying to stay out of the way, he scuttled along the hallways until he was more or less forced through an open door, straight into the solid wall of music as he entered the actual club. Pumping beats and a hundred drunk people talking and whispering and yelling at once. He hugged the wall next to the door and stayed, trying to orient himself.

That's when he realized the stage lights were shining down on a familiar red-striped head, flanked by one blue and one blond. Baekhyun, on stage, holding a guitar. No way. He played instruments? No, more than that, he fucking sang, he was the fucking singer! The recorded music faded out, as Baekhyun grabbed the mic.

“Hey guys,” he said.

The crowd cheered like they knew him. They knew him?

“It's us again.”

Another cheer.

“Did you miss us?” Baekhyun made a show of listening for the response and nodding in contentment. “Alright let's do this. Chenchen?”

The blond guy, standing by a monstrous construction looking like two synths and some random electronics stitched together by a madman, gave him the finger and the audience laughed and whistled.

“Kim Jongdae, my friend,” Baekhyun corrected. “Count us in.”

Jongdae pressed some keys and a beat appeared. On cue, Chanyeol's bass and Baekhyun's guitar joined in in some kind of poppy squeal, almost jazz-like, before it took off and the audience started dancing. Baekhyun leaned forward and put his lips to the microphone.

Not only did Byun Baekhyun sing, he did it damned well. Junmyeon stood hypnotized in his corner, speechless. Jongdae shared the song with him, but there was no doubt Baekhyun lead. Byun Baekhyun was the lead singer in a band. Junmyeon groaned internally. Could it be any more cheesy? Could he be any more cheesy, for thinking it was actually kinda cool? And Baekhyun had changed his torn jeans for tight black pants, and up there with the guitar, Junmyeon had to admit he looked kinda sexy too. Just a little bit.

Before he knew it, several songs had passed. Baekhyun told the audience they were taking a break and would be on again later. Junmyeon decided he better leave. However, he'd not paid to enter this place and was pretty sure, since alcohol was being served, that he wasn't old enough to be here. Walking past the bouncer by the exit may not be a great idea. So he tried to go back in the door he'd come from and realized it couldn't be opened from this side without a key. For a moment his mind locked up. Then the door burst open and he tried to go inside right away just from sheer panic, and crashed right into the person coming out knocking their heads together.

“Ow. Sorry I...”

Junmyeon looked up to see why the sentence didn't finish, and there he was.

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun said.

Junmyeon rubbed his head and corrected his hood.

“What the fuck,” Baekhyun said.

Junmyeon straightened and put his hands in his sweater pockets and tried to look like he went to places like this every day, dressed like this, and that it was, in fact, just a coincidence that they'd ran into each other.

“What the _actual fuck_ ,” Baekhyun said.

“Hi,” Junmyeon tried, to put a stop to the swearing.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

He shrugged, because what was he supposed to say. Someone wanted to come out and they were blocking the way, so Baekhyun grabbed his sweater and pulled him inside, planting him against the hallway wall. His mouth opened twice but quietly closed again both times.

Junmyeon wasn't doing much better. His brain was spinning in circles trying to figure out how to solve this. Finally he heard himself say, “Do your parents know you're...”

“Of course they don't fucking know, what the fuck do you think?”

“Stop swearing so much.”

“Are you serious? Are you serious right now, what, how did you get in here?”

Junmyeon took a deep breath. “From now on,” he said, looking straight into Baekhyun's eyes, “you're going to follow the dress code, go to your classes, and not be late.”

Baekhyun stared at him like he was an alien wearing pink.

“Or,” Junmyeon said. Just that.

“Or what?” Baekhyun demanded. “Shit. Shit!” He let go of Junmyeon's sweater and walked a lap in the hallway, just a tiny little anxious circle. “Really? You're going to use this to blackmail me into what, wearing neat pants?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon said, because that was pretty much exactly what was happening here.

“No,” Baekhyun said, and walked another lap. “You're here too!” he stopped to say.

“I saw a fellow student in a place where he shouldn't be, and because I worried for his safety, I followed him and found him here,” Junmyeon resisted the urge to gesture and stayed very still. “Do the owners know you're underage? Do they let you in, and let you play, anyway?”

Baekhyun gave him a pained look. “Look, they're friends, they're good people...”

“I bet they'd get their license revoked, or at least a serious warning.” He startled when Baekhyun kicked the wall next to his shin, and set his jaw, not budging. “You're gonna beat me up? That'll look even better.” Baekhyun was skinny. Sort of scary, but he didn't look very strong. 

All angry trapped animal, knowing he was screwed, Baekhyun glared at him.

“This is for your own good,” Junmyeon added.

Baekhyun shook his head. Walked one more lap, and leaned into Junmyeon's face. “Listen,” he said. “Fine, you win. I'll play along your dollhouse dream, and you'll leave these people alone, okay? But don't even start with me, about my own good. What the fuck do you know.”

“I know school is important,” Junmyeon said, with a feeling that he didn't know when to quit and that he'd already won so why was he still talking. Why did Baekhyun always get to him and get him worked up and making a fool of himself. Still, he couldn't stop. “I know you'll look back one day and wish you'd made something of yourself. I know education is good and useful no matter what you want to do later. Discipline isn't just pointless rules, it's learning to exercise control over yourself, that'll let you accomplish great things later.”

“Control,” Baekhyun scoffed.

“We can't control everything, but that doesn't mean we should give up on the things we can,” Junmyeon said.

“And what about stuff that makes you happy?”

Junmyeon shrugged. “You go to school right, you can keep doing this stuff, I'm guessing it makes you happy. So it's win-win really.”

“You're so full of shit, it's unbelievable.”

Junmyeon would have answered, but right then Baekhyun's two friends showed up. “Hey,” Chanyeol said, “What's up, who's this?”

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Junmyeon said before Baekhyun had a chance to say anything. He held out his hand to them. “I'm Kim Junmyeon, I'm student council president of Baekhyun's school.”

Jongdae shook his hand, giving him a thoughtful look.

“You're that guy, aren't you,” Chanyeol said, also shaking his hand without returning the introduction. “The guardian.”

“I'm not a guardian, I'm student council president,” Junmyeon repeated.

“He was just leaving, he just stopped by to get his book back.” Baekhyun pushed him ahead towards a door. Inside it was some of their clothes and his bag, and he took out the geography book and ceremoniously handed it over. “See you tomorrow at school.”

“Yes, see you,” Junmyeon said cheerfully. “Don't stay up too late.”

He left, knowing they would talk about him the moment he was gone. Would Baekhyun tell them the truth about what had happened? It seemed more likely he wouldn't. He seemed very concerned with keeping his two lives separate from each other. It didn't matter. What mattered was that he'd won. He'd found Baekhyun's weak point and he'd brought him around, and from now on his record was shining perfectly white and he'd never have settled for less.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who's still with me. This story starts slow so I expect a lot of fall-off >.< It'll pick up!


	2. New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's perspective; the new guy arrives and things get a little weird. Is he trying to steal Jongin away, or is there another ulterior motive?
> 
> (This story will alternate between Junmyeon and Sehun's perspectives.)

Yesterday, Sunday, Sehun had been dragged out to try on a suit. His parents were having a formal dinner and inviting all their business friends, and as usual he was to be paraded around like a shadow of his father, quiet and polite. His aunt kept reciting lessons while they'd been fitting the suit his parents had picked for him; don't forget to bow, don't ask personal questions, don't talk back in any way, don't talk to the same person for too long but mingle, make sure to say hello to everyone.

He'd come out of it with his chest full of that rumbling feeling where it just had to get out. Since meeting Junmyeon he'd taken it out in debates and written an anonymous blog – that had actually netted him a small but loyal fan base, people seemed to like him going off on stupid things – but occasionally that wasn't enough. Before, he'd gone out and picked a fight. These days he called Jongin.

”I'm going for a run,” Jongin said, because of course he was, he could barely sit still long enough to do his homework. ”Wanna come along?”

”And die?” Sehun asked.

”I'm taking it easy today, the new guy is joining, don't know what he can do yet.”

Anyone else, Sehun would deny to his death that going running was anything but an activity for muscle brains who didn't have anything better to fill their time with, but Jongin was alright and running was, in fact, a good way to burn energy.

They met up behind Jongin's house. His mother was an author and had picked a house at the outskirts of the city, with a stretch of forest behind it where she used to take walks for inspiration. Jongin spent a lot of his time in there as well, but only his trusted friends got to join him. Which was why Sehun was surprised that the new exchange kid was there.

”Sehun, Yixing,” Jongin said.

Sehun had seen the guy before, at a distance, at Jongin's soccer practice. He'd also die before he admitted that he sometimes went to watch the soccer team, although he thought soccer was boring as hell to watch. He hid far back in the rafters with his laptop and pretended he just liked the solitude. Up close though, Yixing was shorter than he'd realized. The way he'd moved across the field, being everywhere, quietly and invisibly keeping everyone's back covered, he'd felt bigger.

”Hello,” Yixing said cheerfully, shaking his hand.

”Uh hi,” Sehun managed to push out. Why had he worn his blue jacket he had a smoother looking light gray one but ugh his mom had picked that one and...

”Nice jacket.”

Sehun helplessly felt himself blush all the way from his hairline to his collarbone. ”... yeah.”

”Sehun's not a runner so we won't go far,” Jongin said.

”Sorry,” Sehun said.

”I think Mark kicked my knee yesterday,” Yixing grimaced. ”Short sounds good.” He had a slight accent, just enough that it tinted every word, a gentle round tone that made him seem soft, Sehun thought. Much less impressive than the force of nature he'd seen on the field.

”Wanna go to the cliff side?” Jongin asked Sehun.

”Yeah sure.”

They ran. Jongin set a pace he knew Sehun could keep. The fresh air deeper inside the forest felt different than the city; clear and humid, and soon all Sehun could think about was his feet and the rocks and twigs and the sunlight flickering between the leaves and the pants of three boys. He didn't want Yixing to see how bad he was at running so he put himself last in their little train, and spent the second half enviously glaring at Yixing's back. He made running look effortless and Sehun hated him for it. When Jongin stopped by the cliff side, Yixing kept jogging in place for a little while, staring out over the hills.

”This is Sehun's favorite place,” Jongin said.

Sehun, exhausted but refusing to show it, headed over to sit on his favorite rock.

”Why are you so quiet?” Jongin sat next to him, looking half amused half worried. ”Did something happen?”

Sehun glared at him. ”I'm too tired to talk,” he said, which Jongin laughed at.

”You're never too tired to talk.”

”My aunt dragged me out to try on a suit.” He didn't have to hold back with Jongin. ”It looks like a cat threw it up. They always pick the most boring, ugly shit for me to wear, like they're worried I'll draw attention. It's supposed to look proper but like, hello. It's not the 60s.”

Yixing stretched a little, picked up a tiny rock and lobbed it over the edge and watched it fall.

“They're having it fitted but it'll probably come out horrible anyway. I'll just say hello to a million people looking my absolute most boring for an entire day. Great. And the shirt.” Sehun rolled his eyes. ”Don't even get me started.”

”What color is it?” Yixing asked, back still turned. ”The suit.”

Sehun had forgotten he was an active participant in this conversation and it took him a moment to gather his head. ”... gray,” he said.

”Plain?”

”Faint plaid, lighter lines. Like a grandpa's armchair.”

”Blue goes well with gray, like your jacket. Maybe you could wear blue accessories.”

”Yeah that'd fly well with them.”

Yixing turned around and came over to sit with them, Jongin made space. ”Why do they want you to not draw attention? If you're meeting their friends, shouldn't you impress their friends?”

”Impress them with what,” Sehun questioned. ”My fantastic greeting skills?”

”You're smart,” Yixing said, like it was fact, then looked expectantly at Jongin who dutifully nodded. ”Have a conversation. If people remember you, you can use them as contacts later.”

”Excuse me but you don't know anything about my life,” Sehun snapped. He wished he'd told Jongin to dump the new guy for the evening. He needed to unload, not have someone question all his problems like they could be fixed in an afternoon. 

“I know you'd look great in a blue shirt,” Yixing said, smiling at him.

Sehun was shaken down to his core. He couldn't stay here, what the fuck, who did this guy think he was? He got up. “I have to go.”

“What, now?” Jongin looked confused. “Hey stay around, mom's baked muffins.”

He loved Jongin's mom's muffins, they were absolutely divine, especially the caramel ones, he almost asked if it was the caramel ones. Instead he forced a smile and shook his head. “I forgot about a thing, eat the muffins,” he advised Yixing, “they're great. See you at school.”

“Call me later!” Jongin called after him as he jogged off into the forest.

Halfway through the forest Sehun was crying. He hated crying. It was the worst. Running and crying distracted from the crying a little, which was better, but still. What the fuck? He'd had the worst day and he'd just wanted to complain while Jongin sat there and patiently listened, and patted his shoulder and agreed that life sucked, and then he could have eaten some muffins in their homey kitchen while Jongin's mom blasted classical music upstairs and they'd play with Jongin's dog. Sehun wasn't allowed to have pets, his mother thought they were dirty. Why did that foreign freak have to show up and be all up in his private stuff and smile like the world was a nice place when in fact it was the fucking worst? Who asked for his input anyway. If his life was so nice, why hadn't he stayed wherever the hell he was from?

He couldn't run anymore because his lungs were being ripped apart so he walked to the bus, keeping his head down. A few hours later, when he was in his room doing homework, Jongin called.

“What's up.”

“I have a headache,” Sehun said.

“Did you eat yet?”

Oh right he'd forgotten. He headed down to the kitchen and dug out sandwich ingredients. “How was the muffins.”

“Great,” Jongin said cheerfully. “Yixing ate like six of them, even more than you do.”

“And still he's so short.”

Jongin laughed. ”Savage.”

“Why do you hang out with him anyway?”

“He's great. You didn't like him?”

Jongin was, for all his good nature, sometimes dense like a rock. ”No I didn't fucking like him, he can mind his own business.”

“He was just trying to be nice. He's a nice guy, but a little like you. Maybe that's why you don't like him,” Jongin chuckled.

They were nothing alike! Sehun scoffed audibly, spreading jam on his sandwiches. ”What's that supposed to mean, nice but a little like me. I'm not nice?”

“Sehun,” Jongin said, ”you're very nice. When you want to. And an absolute asshole when you don't.”

“Not to you.”

“No, not to me,” Jongin agreed.

“Stop hanging out with that freak.”

“He's really good at soccer,” Jongin said.

“Stop playing that stupid game.”

Jongin laughed again. ”Careful what you wish for, if I quit soccer I'd drag you all over the place to work out instead.”

“Okay you can keep the soccer. But ditch the shorty.”

“I'm not ditching anyone,” Jongin assured him pointedly. ”I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Do you want me to pack up some of mom's muffins?”

Sehun hated that he was so nice and knew him so well. ”... yeah.”

Munching on sandwiches he walked into his closet, flicked the light switch and watched the rows of neatly folded shirt. Ran his fingers over fabrics, careful to not get peanut butter stains on anything, and stopped in front of a clear deep cerulean blue.

What the fuck was he doing here. He went back out and sat down with his homework, but his mind was all over the place and it took him unreasonably long to finish.

Monday morning he arrived to school to find Junmyeon picking magazines off the floor, Baekhyun walking away, and knew Junmyeon's obsession with Baekhyun was about to start up again. He'd gotten it in his head a few times before that he'd rescue Baekhyun from himself, and it had always ended with failure and embarrassment.

Halfway through the student council meeting there was a light tap on the window. He leaned over to look outside and saw Jongin standing below, grinning and holding up a paper bag. Oh damn, delicious muffins, he'd totally forgotten. His mood dove right back down like a paper plane thrown at a too sharp angle when Yixing appeared next to Jongin wearing that blank smile like a happy idiot. They talked, Jongin laughed, Yixing waved up at the window. Sehun wished he could open the window and throw down something at them. Like a book. A big heavy book. Instead he was stuck at this meeting.

“Sehun?”

He startled at Junmyeon's voice, sharp enough to break through his thoughts. ”What?”

“Do you know the foreign exchange student?”

“Isn’t he your age?” Sehun said, dodging the question.

“Doesn’t he hang out a lot with that brute friend of yours?” Kyungsoo's expression was always this emotionless, Sehun reminded himself, and not a point to agitate him.

“Jongin knows him?” Junmyeon asked.

“Ummm...”

“Great. Then could you talk to him, or ask Jongin to talk to him?” Junmyeon moved on like it was a decision, not a question. What had he been talking about? Dress code?

Sehun returned to looking out the window. They were playing around out there, laughing. Why did Jongin care about that guy anyway? What was so great about him? Until now Sehun had been Jongin's only real friend. Jongin was polite to everyone, was a great team player but didn't open up about himself, until one day he'd approached Sehun to ask why he always sat in some corner watching soccer practice. Sehun had been awful and defensive and mean, and two hours later they were best friends. Sehun wasn't sure how that had happened but it certainly hadn't been thanks to him. Now this guy was coming along on runs and laughing with him during breaks, why did he have to attach himself to Jongin like used gum? Alright, Sehun might be jealous. Still.

The promise of muffins won out this time. Once the meeting was over, and Junmyeon made an attempt at sticking his nose into everything as if he wasn't entirely preoccupied with his crusade for Baekhyun, Sehun went down to check on the soccer boys. A half dozen of them  sat s cattered about on two benches and a railing, resting after playing around.

Yixing was spread out over half a bench, shirt open. This was what the student council had talked about, Sehun realized, the dress code on school grounds.

“You're in trouble,” he told Yixing.

Jongin got up and headed over.

“Trouble?” Yixing asked.

Sehun gestured at his chest. “That.”

“What's happening?” Jongin asked, handing over the muffins bag.

Sehun sat down, forcing Yixing to move, and focused on eating muffins.  “ Dress code,” he said. ”The council is upset.”

“Shit,” Jongin said and reached over and buttoned Yixing's shirt for him. Sehun nearly choked on his muffin. What, since when was Jongin so comfortable with being in people's personal space? But it got even better because then Jongin turned to him and asked – accused – “Did you tell on him?”

“What. The. Fuck,” Sehun answered, half-eaten muffins forgotten in his hand. ”Did I do what?”

”I just meant...” Jongin looked distraught. Yixing was looking between them like he wasn't sure what was happening while buttoning the rest of his shirt.

”Keep your goddamned muffins,” Sehun told Jongin and dropped the half-eaten one back into the bag and abandoned it on the bench.

”Sehun...”

”Whatever.” He left.

”Come out with us after school!” Jongin called.

Yeah. Right.

Yet walking home, and fuck walking by the way, he passed the field where the guys hung out and they saw him and started shouting at him. They needed another person for their silly competitions, and Jongin, the traitor, had once told them that Sehun was a lot more athletic than he let on. They never forgot that. Giving in, he dropped his bag in the pile of backpacks and folded his jacket.

”Be on our team,” Jongin said, gesturing. Of course he and Yixing was a team. Of course they were both naked to the waist, covered in grass from some earlier activity. Of course Yixing looked like a magazine centerfold, perfect abs covered in a sheet of sweat. What a shame that he was short, Sehun said to himself and felt a little better.

He didn't understand the rules, but followed the others' lead and suddenly they had to carry one person. Jongin immediately positioned to pick Yixing up, but Sehun stalled. ”No way,” he said.

”C'mon!” Jongin urged, ”Hurry up!”

”No way I'm not lifting him.”

”Sehun for fuck's sake...”

Yixing didn't argue or question, just stepped out of Jongin's reach and leaned down to pick Sehun up. Shaking his head like this was madness, Jongin took the other side and they started running, behind their opponents because of the argument. Sehun felt Yixing stagger on his side, and shouted at him to steady up, and it worked for a few steps but then Yixing stumbled and fell. They all came tumbling down, rolling across the finish line.

Sehun lay flat on his back for a moment. Then Jongin was yelling at him. Angry, for real upset. Sehun had never seen him angry before. He sat up, confused, defensive already.

”You know he's hurt! He told you yesterday!” Jongin yelled.

Grimacing, Yixing got up. ”It's okay...”

”It's not fucking okay! I put up with your bullshit, Sehun, but this is different! He could get injured for real! And you're sitting there when his knee is giving in and yelling at him to go faster? Are you for real?”

”I forgot,” Sehun said, because he had, he hadn't realized, he didn't remember.

”You don't care,” Jongin accused. ”You never care enough to remember!”

”Yeah, I'm terrible, I sell him out to the council and I make him hurt himself, is that what you think I'm like?” Sehun regretted the question immediately.

”Yes,” Jongin said.

”Fuck you,” Sehun said, backing away.

Pale and sad, Yixing followed him. ”Sehun, wait, he doesn't mean it.”

He limped. Each step he took hurt Sehun inside, because he'd caused it. He had to get out of here, right now. ”He does.” He turned and walked away, leaving his bag and jacket and everything. Halfway across the field he realized Yixing was still following him. ”What?”

Yixing's hand landed carefully on his arm. ”Don't leave. I'm sorry.”

What the fuck was he apologizing for? Sehun being a jealous asshole? ”Why.”

”You're best friends. I didn't mean to get in between something.” Sehun didn't know what to say. After a moment, Yixing said, ”I asked him to introduce us.”

”What?”

”I read your blog. I told him about it, that I thought it was great, and he said he knew the guy who wrote it, he'd introduce us.”

Sehun's world was reeling. ”You read my blog?”

”It showed up when I looked up this place, when I knew I was going here, and I ended up reading all of it. You write well. It's angry but it's smart. And funny, so funny, I loved the thing about soap.” He smiled, like he recalled it and couldn't help smiling at the memory and Sehun probably couldn't hide the look of absolute disbelief that must be on his own face.

Nobody thought he was funny. People thought he was a whiny ungrateful asshole; his fans just liked the spectacle of it. He embraced that role, he kinda liked it, but nobody had told him he was funny before. ”It's anonymous, he's not supposed to tell people I write it,” Sehun said, in lack of other things.

”I'm sorry,” Yixing said again, like it was his fault that Jongin was a naive man-child.

”He's too nice.”

”That's why he likes you,” Yixing said. ”Isn't it? All those things he said, that's why he likes you. He knows he's too nice, that's why he needs you to protect him.”

Sehun wanted to lash out again and yell at Yixing for thinking he knew them better than they knew each other. The guy had been there for what, a week, and he was psychoanalyzing their friendship? Junmyeon's voice echoed in his head though, about patience and understanding and how ranomly snapping at people was beneath him.

”Please don't fight,” Yixing said.

”It'll be alright,” Sehun said. Although he wasn't sure, they hadn't fought before.

”We're going for ice cream later, you should come too.”

”Yeah because that won't kill the ice cream mood.” Wait. ”The team or... just you two?”

Yixing fidgeted. ”Uhm, Jongin said he'd show me this ice cream place...”

Fuck him that was their place. Fuck i f Sehun was going to... let them go there alone, together, like some goddamned soccer ice cream date. ”I'll come.”

”You will? Great! Thank you.” Yixing smiled.

”I'll wait over there. Go away.”

Laughing, Yixing waved. ”See you later.”

He laughed? Sehun looked after him, wondering. Funny. He thought Sehun was funny. Because he didn't take him seriously? Was Sehun this funny kid complaining about stupid things? Grumpy, confused, Sehun sat in the grass and watched them play. This tiny happy idiot hadn't been in his life for more than 24 hours and he'd turned everything Sehun cared about upside down. Except Junmyeon, but Junmyeon had turned himself upside down over Baekhyun (again). Nothing was as it was supposed to be anymore. Sehun wasn't sure how to feel about any of it.

They went for ice cream. Jongin was quiet and reserved, and Sehun despaired. If the cost of keeping Jongin 's friendship was to share him with this random guy, wasn't it worth it? He hid in the ice cream shop's bathroom and called Junmyeon.

”What do you want?” Junmyeon said. He sounded out of breath and like he was half whispering.

”What are you doing?”

”Walking,” he answered. ”I'm a bit busy what do you want?”

”If you... if you had a good thing, and then you might lose it, but if you... if you do something you don't like doing you can keep half of it, what would you do?”

He could literally feel Junmyeon's frown through the phone. ”What... is someone trying to force you to do something, Sehun?”

”No, nothing like that,” Sehun sighed. Junmyeon was just too protective. ”It's not a specific situation, just, in general.”

”Well... it's always worth working for good things, especially if they're good not just for you. Don't let pride get in the way.”

”Do you think I'm...”

”I'm, uh, i'm a bit busy, I'm sorry I have to run. Trust yourself, Sehun, I know you're a good person inside. See you tomorrow.”

Sehun stared at his phone in disbelief. Junmyeon had actually hung up on him. He must be doing something important if he was willing to leave Sehun to his own judgment. Somewhat discouraged and no more enlightened, he returned outside. The guys had ordered smoothies, and a mango one stood waiting for him at his seat because Jongin knew that was his favorite.

”I have to go,” Jongin said when Sehun sat down. He looked mildly worried about it. ”My mom... well...”

His mother, world famous author and magnificent baker as she was, also had a poorly hidden alcohol problem. They had an agreement that worked surprisingly well. When his mother knew she'd drank too much, she called to give him advance warning, so he could go home and babysit her and make sure she didn't choke on her own vomit. It wasn't perfect, but that way he didn't have to worry about her drinking herself to death while he was obliviously prancing around with friends.

Sehun wanted to go home in that case, not sit around here with new guy. He'd offered to join Jongin the first couple of times it'd happened after Jongin told him what was going on, but he didn't want anyone else there. It was really undramatic, he said. He just made sure she slept okay and watched boring TV.

”I have something I want to show you,” Yixing said, turning to Sehun.

Jongin glanced between them, worried, clearly expecting Sehun to get nasty. Sehun didn't want to add to his worries; his mom was more important – no, Jongin was more important to Sehun than his own pride. So he put on his patient face and turned to Yixing. ”Yeah? Sure.”

”There's this fashion blogger from my home,” Yixing said, fishing out his phone.

While Sehun leaned in to see, Jongin picked up his jacket and got up. ”See you guys tomorrow then?”

”Yeah, later,” they both said in unison.

Yixing tapped his phone and brought up a website. ”His name is Kris, he writes about male fashion, both the everyday stuff and the posh stuff.” A series of photos of a tall guy in suits flashed by until Yixing stopped scrolling. ”You're staying?”

”Hm?”

”I thought you only stayed for Jongin's sake.”

Sehun paused, caught, annoyed at getting called out. ”Why are you showing me this?”

Yixing let it pass. ”Here,” he said, finding the photo. A couple of suits and a selection of shirts for each suit, suggesting color combinations.

Sehun sighed. ”I'm not wearing a blue shirt.”

”Do your parents tell you what to wear all the time?”

”No,” he said because technically they didn't tell him anything, they just left boxes of clothes in his room.

Yixing wasn't discouraged. ”Did they tell you to wear that jacket the other day?”

”My mom hates that jacket. My aunt let me pick it when my old one got torn up by a dog.”

”I think you should pick your own clothes.” Yixing watched him carefully, openly, honestly. ”I think you have great taste.”

Sehun struggled with himself to not snap again. ”Why do you care?”

Yixing's mouth opened and closed and he looked away. ”Are you going to take over your parents' business?”

”Probably,” Sehun said. Endless board meetings and boring dinners, that was what was in his future.

”Then you're going to make decisions, meet people, be a leader. Your parents aren't teaching you stuff you're going to need so you'll have to teach yourself.”

”That's what you're doing?” Sehun guessed. ”Teaching yourself?”

Yixing froze up like he hadn't expected that. ”No, I... My father is a very wise person, he told me to choose my path carefully so I should learn as much as I can before I decide.”

Sehun decided to let that pass, in the spirit of getting along, although he sensed there was more to that than met the eye; Yixing spoke much too carefully like each word was a little bomb that would go off if  handled wrong .

”Is there something else you'd rather do?”

”Like what?” Sehun asked.

”I don't know, grow flowers,” Yixing grinned. ”Dress in women's clothes. Become a teen idol. Anything.”

”Not really,” Sehun said, shaking his head. He hadn't thought about it overly much, but he didn't think he had the build for women's clothes or the skills to be a teen idol. ”What about you?”

”Well, I once told my dad I wanted to be a soccer star,” Yixing smiled ruefully. ”That didn't go so well, but I think he'd support me if I really went for it. But I don't think that's what I want to do, soccer is fun but I'm not that good. Jongin though, he could make it.”

”He's going to be a lawyer,” Sehun said.

”A lawyer?” Yixing looked perplexed.

”Yeah,” Sehun agreed. ”His mom thinks it's a good stable career, and he does whatever his mom tells him to do. I don't think it suits him at all.”

”No, really. He tried to recite his presentation to me and blushed so much we had to stop.”

”What do you think he should be?” Sehun asked, curious. Yixing seemed to have plenty of ideas to go around. Personally, Sehun thought Jongin was too sensitive to be a lawyer. He should do something to help people, like a teacher or a trainer.

”Don't laugh,” Yixing said, ”but I think he'd be great with kids. Is he?”

”He loves kids,” Sehun confirmed. Huh. So if Yixing had read Jongin that well, what if... what if he read Sehun well too? ”Uh, do you wanna get out of here?” Their smoothies were long gone. ”Would you wanna go like, check some stuff out?”

”Hm?” Yixing said tilting his head slightly, eyes focused on his lips.

”Shopping,” Sehun said, clearing his throat. ”Let's go shopping.”

”Do you have a car?”

”We'll have to take the bus.”

”You have your own credit card at least right?”

”Shut up,” Sehun said, forgetting himself, but Yixing laughed. He didn't want to say his parents didn't think he should get a driver's license until he was eighteen, and who would teach him anyway. ”What about you, are you here to find a rich wife? I won't buy you stuff.”

”Maybe a rich husband,” Yixing said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sehun laughed and escaped.

They talked on the bus and went around some stores and eventually Sehun tried on some shirts. Yixing dragged him to a sports store and bought new shoes, not blinking at the price tag so clearly he didn't need a rich spouse yet at least, and talked him into going back and buying one of the shirts.

Sehun got a text,  _everything alright_ , from Jongin.

”Was something wrong with his mom?” Yixing asked, noticing the sender.

”She, uh, has a health problem, it's alright they're managing.”

”What happened to his dad?”

Sehun shrugged. ”I don't know. It seemed sensitive I never got around to asking.”

Yixing nodded. ”Those things can be complicated, but maybe you should ask.”

”He'd tell me if he wanted me to know.”

”Maybe it's something sad and he doesn't want to bother you. You're his best friend so, if he doesn't talk to you about it, maybe he doesn't talk to anyone at all and that's never good.”

”You seem to get along well, you ask him,” Sehun said, wondering how close they'd gotten.

Yixing looked at him, surprised. ”It's not like that,” he said. ”Jongin is just trying to help me fit in with the soccer team.”

”You hang out with him alone,” Sehun pointed out, trying and failing to keep sharpness out of his voice.

”That's not... I told you, he offered to introduce me to you, that's why he invited me to the run, and then he thought you were mean so he wanted to make us get along.”

Sehun sighed. That was so a thing Jongin would do. He refused to accept that some people just didn't like each other. ”Did anything even happen with his mom or did he just ditch us so we'd hang out on our own?”

”You tell me,” Yixing said. ”I thought that was what he did? Is something really wrong with his mom?”

”Sometimes,” Sehun said, ”but I don't know if it was for real today.”

”He lies to you?”

Sehun shrugged. ”He'd lie to anyone to make them feel better. That's just the way he is.”

Yixing frowned with disapproval. ”That doesn't sound like a good idea.”

”Nope,” Sehun agreed.

”Where to next?” They were standing in the middle of the street.

”I actually have to head home,” Sehun said. Yixing looked a little lost at that, like he didn't know what to do, and maybe he didn't. He probably lived alone here and didn't have any other friends. ”Or like, um, do you want to do homework? I mean, maybe you want help with something.”

”You don't have to be nice to me for Jongin,” Yixing said, glancing at him. ”I'm alright with people not loving me. Even if they're wrong.” A corner of his mouth tugged up.

Sehun's wanted to do the same in response. He'd been wrong. Yixing wasn't stupid. ”Nah, my house is just like, really empty. It's nice  to have company sometimes.”

Yixing pondered that for a second. ”Alright,” he said then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's still with me. Thanks for reading and commenting and caring about my babies. See you soon.


	3. Perfect World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon got one perfect week to enjoy his victory over Baekhyun. Then the problems started, with Jongin, Minseok, and even his trusted Sehun. And one guess who was of course right there to point it all out to him.

A week passed peacefully, where Junmyeon felt like his world had settled into perfect order. Baekhyun showed an exemplary behavior, showed up to class, wore acceptable clothes, and the makeup was gone. He still seemed to misplace books here and there and borrowed from his class mates, which meant several of them had their first ever conversation with him, but otherwise everything was in order. Junmyeon was even praised for managing to bring him around; even if everyone already knew it would be him, Baekhyun openly said so as well. He wouldn't be there if not for Junmyeon, he said, his expression neutral, although Junmyeon felt like he glared knives into his back when he turned away.

He got one perfect week. Then groups were divided for the international food festival and Kyungsoo ended up in Jongin's group, and not even an hour after the publication of the groups there were loud voices in the hallway.

”I'm not doing it,” Jongin protested.

”Calm down,” Sehun tried.

”You can tell that president of yours...”

”He's not mine,” Sehun said.

”You can tell him I'm not doing it!”

”It's just a festival. You'll stand around in a booth somewhere...”

”He's a creep.”

”What's going on here?” Junmyeon asked, breaking into the little group of soccer guys gathered around Sehun.

Jongin went quiet, sulking. ”He doesn't want to be in Kyungsoo's group,” Sehun said.

”Why not?” Junmyeon asked.

”Apparently he's a creep who hates him.”

”He's always glaring at me like I'm a bug under his boot,” Jongin said, to Sehun.

Junmyeon managed to catch his eyes. ”Look, the groups were drawn, if I change them around everyone will want to change. Kyungsoo doesn't hate anyone, he's just shy. Don't be impolite.”

Jongin grumbled but didn't want to say anything more. Junmyeon hoped the matter was dealt with.

On the way to the student council meeting, in the corridor outside the meeting room, another issue was waiting for him in the form of one fit, well-dressed demon disguised as the cutest guy on school grounds. ”Minseok,” Junmyeon greeted. ”What a surprise, what are you doing here?” The rest of the council was gathered around Minseok, chatting with him, other people stopping in the corridor to peek at the handsome stranger.

”Junmyeon,” Minseok smiled, wide and empty. ”How are you!”

Better when you're gone, Junmyeon thought, but smiled his best plastic smile back. ”Great! We're preparing for the food festival.”

”Yes, that's why I'm here, I told my old professors I'm doing a university project so I'll be in town for a few weeks and they asked if I wanted to help out with the festival. I mean, you're clearly capable, but I've got experience.”

Junmyeon had lived under Minseok's rule before. The previous student council president, a perfectionist dictator but a well-liked one, Junmyeon had been glad to finally get to fly his own ship when Minseok went off to college. ”It's no problem, I like organizing the festivals,” he said.

”I've seen your planning ability, you need all the help you can get,” Minseok said, and the council members laughed at his joke, except Junmyeon knew it wasn't one. Minseok had never thought he was capable of anything else than talking pretty, and Junmyeon had once made the mistake of inviting him over to his house. Minseok had taken his messy room as a sign that he was an idiot, and never changed his mind. ”Anyway, I'm sure you guys have it under control but it's already decided. I'm here to help, nothing else!”

”We're of course glad for any help,” Junmyeon said between his teeth.

”Of course you are,” Minseok beamed. ”Kyungsoo, are the lists for the groups published yet?”

Kyungsoo handed him a copy.

”I suppose this is alright,” Minseok said.

”We drew the groups randomly to make it fair,” Junmyeon explained.

”Hm,” Minseok said, glancing up at him with disinterest. ”Sounds risky, but it seems to have worked out okay this time. I guess it's better to not disturb it since it's already published. Talk to me about layouts,” he turned to Irene.

They went into the meeting room, leaving Junmyeon alone outside.

Why did this have to happen now? Today? If Jongin complained about the group now, after Minseok had critiziced the system, the whole thing would collapse and Junmyeon would lose any respect he had. He decided to skip the meeting – which would just be Minseok handing out tasks like he was top dog – and talk to Jongin instead.

He'd barely walked within range of the bench where Jongin was seated with a few other soccer players before Jongin said ”I don't know where he is!”

Warily, Junmyeon neared the bench. ”Really?” he said.

”He said you were just deciding who would do what at the festival and he was happy with any task so you didn't need him there today.”

Sehun had never missed a student council meeting, and it was Sehun they were talking about clearly. ”Where is he?”

”I don't know!”

”Jongin.”

”Yixing and him took off.”

”Yixing has English class.”

”They uh, it's...” Jongin stuttered. ”It was something important.”

”So they're both dodging their responsibilities, for something important? What could be that important?” Junmyeon asked. ”Is someone hurt?”

”Nobody's hurt, it's not like that, I don't know,” Jongin said unhappily. ”Seriously! I don't know! They just said they had something important to do, it has to be something big right, they wouldn't skip out otherwise.”

”Sehun wouldn't,” Junmyeon said. ”The exchange student though?”

”Yixing is very serious about his studies,” Jongin assured him.

”Doesn't seem that way. I know you care about him because he's good at soccer, but Sehun and Sehun's future should be your first loyalty and clearly Yixing is not a good influence.”

Jongin looked unhappy but couldn't come up with a retort.

”And think about if your team wants a guy who skips class. Who knows what else he'll skip whenever the mood strikes,” Junmyeon warned. ”And don't make a fuss about the groups for the festival anymore, okay? Minseok is back to help out and you know how harsh he can be.”

”Great,” Jongin muttered.

Junmyeon tried to call Sehun but got no answer. There was only one class left of the day and when that was over he decided to walk into town and see if he spotted Sehun while doing his errands. One street down from school in a street corner, someone jumped him.

He jerked around waving his arms uncontrollably, expecting to be mugged or worse, but it was Baekhyun's two friends, Chanyeol and Jongdae, although he wasn't sure that was any better than a robber, considering the rumors about them.

”Hi!” Chanyeol said.

”You're the guardian,” Jongdae said.

”I'm not a guardian,” Junmyeon protested. ”I'm...”

”Student council president,” they both filled in.

”What are you doing here,” Junmyeon said, wishing the corner wasn't so far away from everything and that a few more cars could drive by.

”Waiting for Baekhyun,” Jongdae said. He wore the same jacket as before but with a black tshirt under instead of white, while Chanyeol had exchanged his colorful buttondown for a black-and-white sweater with _I'd look good on you_ printed in red across the chest. ”Where are you going, student council president?”

”Just have some errands,” Junmyeon said.

”You must have done something real fancy to make Baekhyun go to school,” Chanyeol said.

Junmyeon tried not to fidget. What would they do if they knew he'd blackmailed their friend? ”How do you know him?”

”He went to school with us, you know. Before his parents got rich and moved him here,” Jongdae said. ”He says this place is like if you cultivated boredom for two hundred years and gave it physical form.”

Chanyeol elbowed him but Jongdae paid no attention to that.

”We take our studies seriously here,” Junmyeon said.

”And now so does Baekhyun, suddenly, isn't that strange,” Jongdae said, watching him for a reaction that Junmyeon desperately tried to not have.

”What's strange?” Baekhyun came walking around the corner. ”Don't bother shaking him down for cash, there's only credit cards on these kids.”

”Golden cards?” Jongdae asked, and Chanyeol perked up, curious.

”Are they actually golden?” he asked Junmyeon.

”I think they're usually just black,” Junmyeon said, uncomfortable.

”You don't have to answer his stupid questions,” Jongdae said, putting a wounded expression on Chanyeol's face.

”Looks like you had a tough day, guardian,” Baekhyun said. ”The soccer boys revolt, your predecessor comes back, and now your golden child missing?”

”You're well informed.”

”I pay attention. Do you?” Baekhyun studied him. ”You did see this coming, right? Tell me you've noticed?”

”See what coming?” Junmyeon demanded.

”All of the above!”

”As if you did.”

”Absolutely.” Baekhyun met his eyes unwavering. ”Bombs about to blow, for a while.”

”Nonsense,” he said dismissively.

Jongdae and Chanyeol laughed and whistled, while one of Baekhyun's eyebrows went up in that annoying slow way.

”Of course you're going to tell me you knew all about it, now that it's already happened,” Junmyeon said. ”Just because you don't like school life doesn't mean it sucks for everyone else.”

”No, just the people closest to you,” Baekhyun said.

”Whatever, I'm busy.” Junmyeon turned to walk away but his phone rang. He frowned at the display. Sehun's aunt? ”Hello? Auntie? Is anything wrong?”

”Ah hello,” Sehun's aunt said gently. She was a woman who spoke softly and always followed the directives her brother and sister-in-law gave her about their son. ”Junmyeon, do you know where Sehun is?”

”No, sorry, school ended a little while ago, I don't know where he went,” Junmyeon said.

”He was supposed to come right back home, there's a final fitting of the suit.”

”Sorry, I don't know,” Junmyeon repeated.

”He's not picking up his phone,” she complained. ”Lately he's gone so much. He used to be such a good boy and come right back from school and study quietly, but now he's always out and doesn't answer his phone and talks back to his parents.”

Junmyeon wondered how one talked back to people without ever seeing them. ”I'm sorry to hear that, auntie. Sehun has a new friend, an exchange student, I don't know if maybe there's some trouble there. I'll look into it.”

”Thank you, Junmyeon. You're always steady like a rock, Sehun is lucky to have you.”

”Thank you auntie.”

”Have a good day now.”

”You too.” He hung up, and realized the three hyenas were following him. ”What! You, why are you listening in on other people's phone calls!”

”We're just walking down the street,” Baekhyun said.

”This is how you walk down the street? Breathing down people's necks?”

”Can't help that you walk slowly,” Chanyeol smiled.

”Everything's fine, isn't it,” Baekhyun said. ”The golden child's parents are calling you wondering why their son is being difficult, and it's such a mystery, it must be this new guy's fault, nothing to do with, well, everything else.”

”Everything else what,” Junmyeon said. ”Everything else is fine. His grades are fine, he's fine.” He would turn the world upside down to make sure Sehun was alright, what the heck did Baekhyun know about it. ”You've never even spoken to him.”

”I don't need to speak to him, I can see it loud and clear.”

”See what?”

”The lies,” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes like Junmyeon was a village idiot. ”The lies that you and that school push on people, staple to their foreheads like it'll ward off all evil. Sooner or later people don't fall for that anymore; we're not three, guardian. We don't need a daddy to tell us what to do. But it's all for our own good, isn't it. You know best.”

”If this is about...” Junmyeon bit his tongue. ”I do know better than you,” he settled on. ”Skipping school, disrespecting everyone, even yourself, how is that helping anyone? Should I tell Sehun to wear ripped jeans to school and he'll be happy?”

Baekhyun scoffed. ”It's not about the clothes, are you actually stupid?”

”Oh? So what is it about then?”

”What I just said! The lies!” Baekhyun gestured like he was trying to explain one-two-three to a child. ”You do know it's all bullshit. The fancy clothes, the _everyone can be whatever they want if they just work hard_ , the whole money-buys-happiness. Don't you?”

”It's important to present yourself well,” Junmyeon said.

”To liars and bullies? Why? So they won't bully you? Aren't you embarrassed to do all that ass-kissing? I wouldn't be able to look at myself.”

”The teachers aren't bullies,” Junmyeon said. 

”No? What is your dear Minseok then? Does it help to lick his boots, does that make him treat you better? If he says jump, do you dare to ask how high or do you just hope you get it right?”

Junmyeon was heating up with indignation at being spoken to like this and it didn't fucking help that Baekhyun was right about Minseok. God damned Minseok, why did he have to return? Not so many younger classmen to pick on when he did the first year at university, maybe. He grit his teeth and tried to buckle down in his usual place. ”Minseok is nice to offer to help with the festival, he has a lot of experience, it'll be a great help. Just because you think you're center of the universe and will inconvenicence everyone around you to get your way, doesn't mean anyone cares. People care about people who care about them. Who respects them and accomodates for them.”

Jongdae and Chanyeol exchanged a look that Junmyeon wasn't sure what it meant.

”You think people care about you because you're nice to them?” Baekhyun asked, a dark sort of fire lighting up in his eyes. ”You think pretending to care about people when you only care about yourself, will make them like you? You don't know them. You just see what you want to see, and make them into who you think they should be, but you don't know them. Not a single one of them.”

”And you know everything,” Junmyeon said.

”I can show you,” Baekhyun said.

”Baekie,” Jongdae said, putting a hand on his arm.

Baekhyun brushed it off calmly, carefully, and stepped closer to Junmyeon. ”You want me to show you? How you've made everyone miserable, including yourself, for no reason other than that you're a coward who won't see the world for what it is.”

”I'm helping people find their place,” Junmyeon told him.

”Then take the bet. Let me show you.”

”Baekhyun...” Chanyeol tried.

”No,” Junmyeon interrupted. ”Let's do it. Go ahead, show me what your deranged mind has cooked up then, let's see what you've got.”

”Great,” Baekhyun said. ”Let's start with Sehun. I know where he is, come along.”

 

 

 

Sehun looked into the mirror wondering who he was seeing in there. Then saw Yixing standing behind him, thumbs up. Sehun 's legs were shaking a little as he turned around.

”I look stupid.”

Yixing's eyebrows went up. ”Do you actually think so?”

”No,” Sehun admitted, turning back to the mirror. The deep blue shirt against the gray suit was dramatic, but in a good way, an eye catching way. The adjustments to the suit and the switch to blue stone cuff links were subtle but modernized it. The big deal was the blue shoes. Blue low trainers without socks, to a suit. Sehun stared at his own ankles, fascinated. He couldn't go anywhere like this, and absolutely not anywhere where his parents were. Could he? ”I look great.”

”You do,” Yixing agreed. ”Bold but stylish.”

”I need rings. Silver or steel?” Yixing nodded in agreement and Sehun turned to him, smiling like an idiot because he couldn't help himself. ”Let's go get some right now,” he said, pumped with adrenaline. ”My aunt is going to collapse when she sees the adjusetments though.”

”It's not so much,” Yixing said.

”No but she always does exactly as my parents say, and this isn't what they said.”

”You're old enough to dress yourself.” Yixing came up to him, fingers running along the seams and toying with the new cuff links. ”These are beautiful where did you find them?”

”Second hand,” Sehun said. ”I just looked around and lucked out. Oh and I found a scarf that was really...”

Yixing looked up at his eyes and Sehun realized how close he was. He'd stepped up on the little platform in front of the mirror, and it was small enough to force him right into Sehun's space. For a second they were just staring into each others eyes, so close their breaths were mixing, Yixing's slender fingers still running along his wrist, and then they both sharply turned away. Yixing backed off the platform and Sehun cleared his throat and tried to pretend his face hadn't gone bright red.

”Anyway so yeah, this is perfect,” he said. ”I'll just, I guess I'll change out of it now.” He escaped into the changing room. When he came out, back in his regular clothes, Yixing wasn't alone. Shit, Junmyeon. How had he even known where to find him? And... Baekhyun and two other guys?

”Oh Sehun,” Junmyeon stated, glaring at him. ”Where were you?”

”Uh, here,” Sehun said.

”The suit looked great,” Baekhyun said.

Fuck how long had they been there? Long enough to see the... whatever it was, the moment?

”Is that really what your parents had in mind?” Junmyeon asked.

”No, not at all,” Sehun said flippantly.

”But doesn't it look great?” Yixing said, unable to hide his enthusiasm. ”He'll stand out without being too much. They'll remember him, the people who see him there.”

”You're my age,” Junmyeon turned to Yixing. ”You're supposed to be responsible, and you drag him out of the student council meeting and skip classes to try a suit that he won't be allowed to wear?”

”He's old enough to decide what to wear himself,” Yixing insisted.

”You still shouldn't skip class!”

”It's just one.”

”That's how it starts,” Junmyeon scolded. ”You can't take your studies lightly!”

”For god's sake,” Baekhyun said. ”Who cares about a student countil meeting. You skipped it too!”

”I had something... urgent.”

”We had to get the fitting done before my aunt came this afternoon,” Sehun said. ”Don't blame Yixing, I'm the one who dragged him out of class.”

”You should know better!” Junmyeon exclaimed.

Sehun was about to argue, but stopped himself. What was the point, Junmyeon never budged. ”Yes, sorry.”

“Your aunt called me and was worried because you were supposed to meet her,” Junmyeon said.

”Here,” Sehun said. ”I was supposed to meet her here, so I thought she'd show up!”

”And get a heart attack?”

He hadn't really thought about it that way, he'd just wanted to make sure his decision was final. The changes to the suit were done, there was no backing out, so he's figured if she saw that, rather than having a discussion about it, she'd realize there was no point and let it go. Of course she wouldn't. She looked up to her brother with adoration and took the task of carrying out his will in his place like her sacred duty. Who would get the blame for him acting out like this? Not Sehun, because his parents didn't speak to him, he hadn't seen them in two weeks at this point, so it'd come down on her head.

”I'm sorry,” he said again, shoulders dropping.

”It's just a suit,” Yixing said. Junmyeon gave him his most deadly glares, which made him pause for a second, but he didn't back down. ”It's important to Sehun. She'd understand that, of course we'd explain it to her.”

”Listen here,” Junmyeon said, and Sehun grimaced in anticipation. ”Sehun doesn't need advice from someone who runs around the hallways half naked and skips class. I understand if you're trying to get sent home, since your parents sent you here against your will, but please don't ruin his future too.”

What? Sehun tried to catch Yixing's eyes but suddenly Yixing was looking everywhere but at him. ”That's not what I'm doing,” he tried.

”Do what you want but leave Sehun out of it.” Junmyeon waved to Sehun to come along.

Sehun didn't know what else to do; Junmyeon was annoying but he'd always looked out for him, always wanted the best for him. Avoiding looking at Yixing, because it hurt to see Yixing avoiding to look at him, he walked out of the store, Junmyeon right behind his back.

”Want a ride home?” Chanyeol asked, subdued.

”Wow you're a force of nature,” Jongdae told Junmyeon.

”Thanks,” Sehun said, accepting Chanyeol's offer. Then, ”What... who are you guys?”

Chanyeol pointed to Baekhyun.

”What's he doing here?” Sehun asked automatically, turning to Junmyeon.

”I don't know,” Junmyeon said, pointedly glaring.

Baekhyun didn't seem to care. ”You think you won?” he said calmly. ”This has just started and you don't even know it yet.”

”At least lose with some grace,” Junmyeon told him. ”A ride would be great, Chanyeol, thank you. Where is your car?”

”This way.”

Baekhyun lagged behind, walking by himself a few steps after them, until they piled into the car. Chanyeol kept talking to Sehun, Sehun tried to answer but his mind was spinning. Yixing had been sent here against his will? Was he trying to make trouble just to get kicked out? He'd seemed so genuinely interested in Sehun's life this past week, they'd done homework together and Yixing had seemed to put effort into it,  they 'd talked every day and he'd encouraged Sehun's ideas about the outfit. Sehun was even wearing a pair of dark gray pants that they'd bought when running around on town with Jongin only yesterday. Was it all a lie?

He was dropped off at home and got a lesson from his aunt. She wanted to know where he'd been and he had to tell her he'd done changes to the suit on his own. ”I just wanted... it was so boring,” he said helplessly at her devastated face.

”You parents work so hard for this, they're so proud of you,” she said. ”Please Sehun, I know it all seems too much now but it'll get better, you're too young to decide these things on your own yet, there's too much at stake. Acting rebellious is for other kids, you're better than that, you're smart and compassionate and dedicated.”

”I'm sorry.”

”It's alright, we'll just... I'll go down and look at it and talk to them, there's still time to fix this. Please don't run around on town anymore, and answer your phone okay? I was worried.”

”We were meeting at the... yes, I'm sorry, I will.”

”I love you,” she said. ”And so does your parents.”

It sure would be nice if they said so in person, once in a while, Sehun thought, but he did believe it. He knew it, somewhere deep down. ”I love you too,” he said.

Back in his room he checked his phone and Jongin had called twice. He called back.

”Hey did you see Jennie's instagram?”

”Not today,” Sehun said.

”Mark is going crazy, and who wouldn't I mean she pretty much says openly that she's dumping him, but they haven't...”

”Not today,” Sehun clarified. Not _I haven't seen the insta today_ but _I can't deal with this today_.

”Something wrong?” Jongin asked. ”You love sassing about couples being stupid.”

Sehun took a deep breath. ”I can't hang out with Yixing anymore.”

”I thought you were getting along, what did you do?”

”Me? I didn't do anything, why is it me!” Sehun demanded. ”Whose side are you on?”

”Yours, of course.”

”Good answer. Wanna try again?”

”What did he do?” Jongin asked, obediently.

”He didn't want to come here, he's just hanging out with me to make trouble, it's just... it's bullshit, all of it, it doesn't matter. Junmyeon found out that we skipped school-”

”Sorry about that I couldn't protect you,” Jongin said.

”-and my aunt found out I changed the clothes my parents picked out for me, so now everyone hates me and Yixing is just some false troublemaker.”

”Really? Your bullshit meter is pretty sensitive though,” Jongin said thoughtfully.

”Usually maybe but...” but not when he was distracted by curious smiles and chisled abs and puppy-like attention. ”I thought from the start he was too nice to be real.”

”Too nice?” Jongin laughed. ”He's pretty savage too sometimes though? I showed him Jennie's insta this morning and he turned straight to Mark and said _you get the fish you bait for_.”

What had Sehun fished for? ”I'm not seeing him anymore, Junmyeon and my aunt won't let me even if I wanted to and I don't want to. Don't try to fix it, I've decided, can I at least get to decide something for myself.”

”Sure,” Jongin said softly. ”Want me to come over? Mom made pie, I can probably get away with stealing half.”

Sehun thought about it for a second. ”Alright,” he said then. ”Pie never hurt.”

They were sitting in Sehun's bed talking when Sehun asked about the festival project groups and Jongin heaved a dramatic sigh and fell over on his back. ”We still haven't done anything.”

”You have to hand in the idea for approval tomorrow,” Sehun said.

”I know but, how are we supposed to meet, that guy hates me.”

”He hates everyone equally don't worry about it.”

”Me especially,” Jongin said. ”You should see how he looks at me, like he wants to peel off my skin and eat my liver.”

Sehun laughed. ”You're too sensitive.”

”I can't hang out with people who hate me, I'm shy,” Jongin said.

”You just have to decide on a country so you know what food to make,” Sehun said. ”It'll take five minutes. Your mom will help with the cooking, she'll probably help you find recipes as well. You can divide the decoration work so you do it separately and bring the stuff on the day.”

Jongin seethed silently.

”Do you want me to talk to Kyungsoo about...”

”No! No don't! It'll just be worse, then I'm a snitch too, he'll seriously stab me. Do you think we can do the decisions over text?”

”I could ask Junmyeon if you can switch group. Like, off the record.”

”There's no off the record now that Minseok is involved,” Jongin said. ”Junmyeon has been tense as hell since came, I mean wow he snapped at you today too right, really hard.”

”I did skip class,” Sehun said.

”Still,” Jongin said. ”No way am I poking the bear. Either of them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We are slowly getting somewhere hehe. See you soon!


	4. A Bet To Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun raises the stakes and makes the bet official, and Junmyeon is pretty sure he'll come to regret this!   
> Sehun and Yixing has a dramatic showdown in the lunch room. When Jongin finally tells Sehun why he and Kyungsoo doesn't get along, it makes Sehun realize a lot of things about himself, that puts strain on their friendship, and threatens to drown him in regret.

The nicer Junmyeon tried to be to Minseok the more shit he got. He tried to suggest something and was shot down; praised Minseok's organization skills (which were honestly really impressive) and was demoted to securing supplies.

His day was made infinitely better, or not, when he tried to help Irene make a banner in the study room and Minseok said something in passing about how he couldn't be trusted around things supposed to look neat and pretty that made Irene giggle behind her hand, and he turned around to find Baekhyun hiding a grin behind a book.

When Baekhyun saw him looking he raised a playful eyebrow. ”Everything good, guardian?” he teased.

Don't let him provoke you, Junmyeon told himself.

Sehun was sitting a table over checking online for international food traditions, gathering information to print on posters and put up around the food court. A couple of the soccer guys entered together with Yixing, and Junmyeon watched carefully as Yixing approached Sehun.

”Looks tasty,” Yixing said, referring to something on Sehun's screen.

”I'm not talking to you,” Sehun informed him.

”Can't we at least talk once, let me explain...”

Sehun got up and left, abandoned the computer and notes and everything right where they were. A bit dramatic maybe, but Junmyeon was glad that things were over between them.

Someone sat on his table. He looked up to find Baekhyun casually leaning into his space, and he leaned back in his chair in response. ”You're blocking my light.”

”The bet in still on,” Baekhyun said. ”Let me tell you how this is going to play out, guardian.”

”Stop calling me that.”

”That,” Baekhyun said, pointing over his shoulder. He turned to look and saw Yixing sitting with the soccer guys, head resting on his arms on the table, staring at Sehun's things. ”Is going to blow up. Soon. Yixing's an alright guy, and you're keeping Sehun on a much too short leash. He'll rear before the week's over and you'll have a much bigger mess on your hands than if he wore a slightly cooler suit to his parents party.”

”He has friends already, he's fine,” Junmyeon said.

”Friends, sure. Yixing is something else,” Baekhyun smiled. ”You'll see. The second thing that'll blow up in your face is the other soccer guy and your man Kyungsoo. You should have let them change group, but that'd look bad wouldn't it. And then we have your favorite person Minseok. Before the week's over he'll have taken over the whole operation of the festival, and nobody will listen to you anymore, and I bet you don't even know why. Why they rather listen to Minseok than you, why half the people around you are at their limit.”

”Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon said. All of this was insane, but that was totally left field. ”Kyungsoo is the most stable person I know.”

Baekhyun looked him in the eyes and smiled patiently like he was an idiotic toddler. ”That's because you only see what you want to see.”

”I do my best, it's still better than not caring,” Junmyeon told him. ”As you do.”

”This is what you call caring?” Baekhyun gestured to the room in general; the world in general. ”Empty words and pointless rules? Whatever gets you off, guardian. Obedience does it for you?”

Junmyeon gasped. ”That is... that's sick! There's something wrong with you!”

”We'll see who's wrong,” Baekhyun said. ”And even if the satisfaction to see your world fall apart is enough for me, wanna make it more interesting? All those three things will happen. If they don't, I'll... sure, I'll get on my knees for you and do whatever you tell me. You'd like that wouldn't you?”

”No!” Junmyeon exclaimed, horrified, agitated.

”And if they do happen, you'll do the same for me? How about it?”

”This is insane and I'm not interested in stupid bets,” Junmyeon said.

”Fine whatever I'll just enjoy my victory, and you'll have nothing to look forward to.”

Junmyeon stared into Baekhyun's smug, self-assured face and imagined him kneeling and fuck everything ”Fine.”

”Fine?”

”Fine! I take your bet!” He took a deep breath. Shit. Oh man. Oh shit. No backing out now.

”Maybe we'll finally find a better use for your mouth, while you're down there.”

”You're disgusting,” Junmyeon said, recoiling.

Baekhyun winked. ”See you later, guardian.”

No matter how this ended, Junmyeon was going to regret this.

 

 

 

“Gimme Kyungsoo's number.” Jongin slid in to sit next to Sehun at the lunch table.

”You can't text him, seriously Jongin, just go over there and tell him you need to decide a country for the festival.”

Jongin shook his head.

”You have to hand in your country choice before the day's over!”

”So gimme his number.”

”This is the most pathetic thing you've ever done,” Sehun informed him, fishing out his phone. ”I'm officially embarrassed to know you.”

Jongin didn't mind that, apparently, as long as he got the number. Sehun was just about to tap Kyungsoo's name in the contact list when someone sat next to him.

”Uh oh,” Jongin warned, voice just barely a whisper.

That could only mean one thing. Sehun froze.

”I'm sorry,” Yixing said. He spoke just loud enough to be heard over the general noise of the lunch room, but there was something tense and brittle about his voice. ”Please talk to me.”

”Don't,” Sehun told Jongin who was making puppy eyes at him. 

”Just one conversation,” Yixing said.

”Look, Junmyeon is... without him I'd be nothing,” Sehun told the table. ”If he says I'm not seeing you anymore, then I'm not seeing you anymore.”

”Why do you need other people to run your life, you should trust in yourself more!” Yixing tried.

”You made me skip school! I don't skip school!”

”It was your idea!”

”But it was your fault that I had the idea!”

”It was just one meeting, you're a trustworthy person, people aren't going to change their minds about you for one thing, wasn't it worth it? Junmyeon is scaring you, you're not like this!”

”Like what? Loyal? Hardworking? A good son?” They were shouting in the lunch room. Sehun took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Yixing was looking at him like he wanted to cry. ”This isn't what I wanted to say. I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I was here.”

”Just go home, if you don't want to be here.” Sehun got up, picking up his tray.

”I do want to be here, now, I just didn't want to go then. There's a reason... Sehun please let me say this!”

”Why, so you can trick me into doing stupid shit again?”

”I didn't trick you!” Yixing's fingers were curling into fists, and he was staying very, very still, almost inhumanly. ”I didn't mean to make trouble, I thought I was helping but I'm sorry if...”

”Not now.”

”Then when?”

”Not right now,” Sehun repeated, turning away. Jesus he had to get out of here right fucking now he couldn't look at Yixing crying, he just couldn't, he had to run away before it happened. Why wasn't Jongin helping, why did he have to be such a passive little shit, he was useless, no protection at all, a sucky best friend.

Yixing's fingers closed around his arm. ”Sehun, wait.”

”Let go of me.”

”Just this one time...”

”Let go of me!” He was shouting, everyone was looking at him. He tried to tear his arm free and lost grip of the tray and suddenly shit was spilling everywhere and he was slipping trying to catch the tray and Yixing was pulling on him trying to catch him but only succeeding in spinning him around. There was a loud crash – his glass of water breaking – and then a sharp pain when he hit the floor. ”Fuck!” he yelled, struggling to his feet, ”What the fuck is wrong with you, just leave me alone!”

”Sehun...”

”No!”

”Sehun,” Jongin said. The general noise had died down but he heard a wave of breaths and exclamations go through the group. ”Your hand.”

”Unhh,” he said, as the pain caught up with him and he looked down at his hand not understanding. Shit. Glass, shit, blood everywhere, what the fuck...

”Oh my god, I'm sorry,” Yixing said, fussing, trying to catch his hand to take a better look while Sehun kept backing away.

”Sit down, keep your hand high.” Now of course, when it was a physical injury, Jongin came to life. Now he'd help. Sehun glared at him while he held up Sehun's hand and talked to another kid asking them to fetch the nurse.

”I'll get blood everywhere, let go of my arm,” Sehun said.

”You're not thinking straight, sit still. This is bleeding a lot, okay? You're gonna need stitches. There might be glass still in there.”

Someone came running, the crowd parted, and Junmyeon's well-grooned head showed up in the middle of them. ”Sehun! What's happening, Sehun are you alright?”

”I'm fine,” Sehun said.

Jongin explained something about bleeding and stitches and stuff again, and Junmyeon shouted at Yixing some, Sehun had trouble following exactly what was happening, things were kind of hazy. ”It's just a cut,” he tried to say, but Junmyeon ignored him.

Eventually the nurse as well as some teachers showed up, and Sehun was ferried off into a teacher's car to get a ride to the hospital. All he could think about was Yixing's face at the very end, his small shape hunched down on a lunch room chair, crying quietly and without drawing attention to it. He'd started crying while Junmyeon was shouting at him, Sehun thought. For some reason it made him really angry at Junmyeon, although he knew it didn't make any sense.

 

 

 

Jongin rocked back and forth on his feet. ”We, um, Sehun had an accident in the lunch room yesterday,” he said. ”It was kind of hectic so, I forgot about the festival deadline.”

”It's alright,” Junmyeon said.

”It would really have been better if you'd delegated the rest of your group to do it without you in that case,” Minseok said.

”His best friend was bleeding all over the lunch room,” Junmyeon pointed out. ”Maybe cut him some slack.”

”Have you at least picked a country now?” Minseok asked as if Junmyeon had never spoken.

Kyungsoo twisted a little on his chair, thinking hard, while Jongin was extremely fascinated by his shoe strings.

”We'll extend the deadline to this afternoon then,” Minseok decided.

Junmyeon grit his teeth. He'd just been about to say that, but Minseok of course couldn't let him handle this. He'd set up the groups, he'd deal with the problems, but no, Minseok had to have a finger in everything. As the impromptou meeting broke up, he took Jongin aside. ”I told you not to make trouble about the groups,” he sighed.

”It just really, so much happened yesterday.”

”You had time before that, why wait until last minute?”

Jongin licked his lips. Junmyeon was just going to take that as that he didn't have a good excuse. ”The soccer team isn't excused from festival stuff.”

”No, no, I know, it's not like that,” Jongin assured him.

”Then fix this, fast,” Junmyeon told him.

”I just... I can't work with him. Seriously.” Beseeching, Jongin made miserable eyes at him, blinking innocently.

”Learning to work with different people is a part of the point of these things,” Junmyeon told him. ”It's not that hard.”

Jongin gave up a frustrated groan.

”Don't forget,” Junmyeon said. ”Deadline today.”

 

 

 

Sehun got the morning off, but jacked up on painkillers he went to eat lunch at school anyway. His aunt was busy with her own things, and the house was empty again; it was just his left hand he'd just not carry anything. The other student council members gathered up with him as usual, and they sat around for a while talking and eating. He looked around every now and then but Yixing wasn't there.

Eventually he had to ask. ”Where's Yixing?”

”Oh nobody told you?” Irene said. ”He's suspended. Which means he'll be sent home, probably.”

”Suspended?” Sehun stared at her.

”Everyone saw him push you,” she said. ”They decided to judge it like pyhsical assault.”

”He didn't push me,” Sehun commented, ”I slipped and fell.”

”Either way you're rid of him now.”

Except that wasn't at all what Sehun wanted.  Not even a little bit. He leaned to see past Irene. “ Junmyeon. It wasn't assault, we just argued, it wasn't anything special.”

”You have eleven stitches in your hand,” Junmyeon said, ”you shouldn't even be here.”

Maybe he shouldn't, because as the day continued his mind felt more and more floaty. He took another painkiller – he'd gotten elephant tranquilizers from the doctor and strict instructions for how to use them that he'd promptly forgotten so he just took one when his hand started hurting too much – but that only seemed to make him even more dizzy. Two classes later he knew he had to try to fix this, so he went to talk to the principal, but he felt like he was rambling and maybe he was because the principal put a hand on his shoulder and talked slowly.

”Go home and rest.”

He didn't want to go home and rest, he wanted to explain that they couldn't throw Yixing out for trying to talk to him, that wasn't reasonable, but then again maybe this was what Yixing had wanted all along, to get kicked out. He couldn't ask because he'd deleted his number and cleared all history from his phone to get away from it, and he didn't even know where he lived. Did he live with someone?

Suddenly a host of questions crowded his overloaded mind. Did Yixing have friends outside of school? Did he hang out with the other exchange students? Where did he live, would he really live totally on his own? Why didn't Sehun know any of these things? He hadn't asked, they'd talked mostly about him, he hadn't asked anything because if Yixing wanted him to know he'd tell him, that's what he'd figured, but was that fair?

He went looking for Jongin, when Jongin didn't answer his text messages. He wasn't in any of the regular places. On a hunch he went to the study rooms, thinking maybe Jongin had finally decided to be act like an adult and work on his group project, and found Kyungsoo and the other kids from his group.

”Jongin isn't here?” he asked.

”He went home,” Kyungsoo said.

Normally stone faced, his voice lacking inflection beyond the absolute basics, Sehun thought he still sensed something wrong. ”Oh did you decide on a country already?”

”No,” Kyungsoo said, ”he just went home. We're deciding now.” He looked down at his notebook and tapped his pen a couple of times. _Taptap_ ”Don't worry we won't tell the council he's skipping out. We'll just put the decision in his locker so he can still make stuff for the festival.” _Taptap._

Sehun wanted to stare at him mouth gaping. Kyungsoo was the most rule-obsessed student in this school, and since Junmyeon was here, that said something. He'd let Jongin off? Sehun realized he was actually just standing there staring. ”Okaaay,” he said, not sure where to go from here.

”Or if you want to report him go ahead. Get both your best friends kicked out.”

He felt his own face drop.

_Taptap._ Kyungsoo stared at him blankly.

”Fuck you,” Sehun said before he could stop himself. Kyungsoo looked down at his notebook again but it was too late, Sehun walked further into the room. ”I didn't get him kicked out, he's just suspended.”

”Being suspended as an exchange student means his term here is canceled,” Kyungsoo said.

”And I didn't _get him suspended_ , I just fell, I don't know what happened here after.”

”What did you think would happen, Junmyeon protects you no matter what.” _Taptap_ ”Even when you don't deserve it.”

”I skipped one council meeting, _one_!” He was standing by Kyungsoo's chair now.

”You skipped half your classes the first half of your first year and nobody said a word, because Junmyeon had decided you should be saved so you were safe. Never wondered why nothing happened when you punched Jonghyun?”

”I didn't punch anyone, it was just a shove.”

”Yixing is about to be kicked out because of less than that,” Kyungsoo said, standing up because Sehun was looming, and fuck, Sehun had forgotten that he had a temper, that he was actually really strong even if he was tiny, that he took martial arts. ”Back up.”

”No.” Sehun hid his hand behind his back so if things got more physical he wouldn't rip his stitches. He may be a lot taller than Kyungsoo but he had no confidence in fighting and especially not when he was already hurt and drugged up.

Kyungsoo grabbed his shirt. ”Shall we see if I get kicked out if I fight or if Junmyeon has my back too?”

”If having favorites is so wrong, how come you're protecting Jongin right now,” Sehun said.

A look flew over Kyungsoo's face, and his eyes stopped seeing Sehun, staring off into space instead. His hand let go, his feet took him back to his chair and he sat down, but Sehun wasn't sure he was aware of doing any of those things. Like out of mechanical habit, he picked up his pen again and looked down at his notebook. Blinked. ”So,” he said, licking his lips, ”it's down to Argentina or South Africa?”

His group looked just as freaked out as Sehun, who took the opportunity to back out and get the hell out of there. Kyungsoo had always been a bit weird but this was a new record.

Junmyeon passed him in the corridor. ”Go home Sehun.”

”I thought you'd be glad to see how serious I take my studies,” Sehun said.

”You look terrible.” Junmyeon corrected his shirt that Kyungsoo must have crumpled. ”Your studies are important but not at the cost of your health.”

”Kyungsoo is crazy,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon shot him a surprised look. Then, warily, he frowned. ”Kyungsoo?”

”He went off on how you've protected me the whole time like you'd given me unfair advantage to the other kids. That you'd never let me be kicked out like Yixing.”

”You're a good kid,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun shook his head. He wasn't. ”Why, because you say so?”

”Because you care about people, and want to do your best. You were lost, you did some stupid things, but with some guidance I knew you'd be brilliant. You're smart and strong and not afraid of hard work.”

”Yixing is smart,” Sehun said slowly. ”And strong, and not afraid of work.”

”You don't know him.”

”You didn't know me,” Sehun said. ”Did you... did you rig the student council vote so I'd get in?”

”Sehun,” Junmyeon scolded.

”No, really.”

”I didn't rig anything,” Junmyeon said. ”I just talked to a couple of people and said I thought you'd be a good fit, and you have been, you've done a great job.”

_A couple of people_ as in everyone? Sehun's head was spinning again. ”I don't... I don't know what's happening, nothing is what it should be, I don't know what's... happening.”

”Sehun.” Junmyeon helped him to sit down on a corridor bench. ”Sehun, you're just in pain and full of medicine right now, go home and rest, tomorrow too okay? It'll feel better once you're yourself again.”

But who was that? Who was himself? The good kid that Junmyeon had made him, or the vandal he'd been before? When he'd hung out with Yixing and looked at clothes and eaten ice cream, that had felt real, like his real self but all of that had been a lie. This was a lie too, he shouldn't even be on the student council, it was just because Junmyeon had decided he was the chosen one, and why?

”Okay,” he said. ”I'll go home.”

”Good,” Junmyeon said, patting his head. ”Call me if you need anything okay?”

”Sure.” Sehun got up, somewhat surprised that his legs carried.

”Was Kyungsoo rude?”

”No, it's alright, he was just, he's annoyed because Jongin, because of the group work,” Sehun said, realizing he'd almost sold out Jongin.

Junmyeon shook his head. ”I don't underwhat what the problem is between those two.”

Sehun wondered too. But Jongin, Jongin was the only real thing in his world right now, so that's what his brain locked in on. He took the bus back, not home but to Jongin's house. His mom opened the door and let him in.

”He's upstairs, brooding,” she said.

”I can hear that,” Sehun joked. Jongin's music was thumping through the ceiling.

She asked about his hand and if he should really be on his feet, and Sehun maneuvered his way through her small talk as fast as he could and got sent upstrairs with a tray of choco-coffee and coconut squares that he had to carry in one hand but somehow managed to bring without tripping. Jongin was stretched out on his bed, hugging his giant pillow.

”Hi,” Sehun shouted over the music.

Jongin poked the remote and the music faded to a level acceptable for conversation.

”You look like shit,” Jongin said, reaching for the baked goods.

”I feel like shit,” Sehun admitted, sitting with him. ”I need to ask you something.”

”Shoot.”

Sehun looked at his face, currently being stuffed with a coconut pastry, and he'd planned to ask about Yixing and where he lived but instead he heard himself say, ”What happened with your dad?”

Jongin seemed surprised but not offended. Sehun breathed out. ”I haven't told you? He was an ass, so my mom took me and left. I was three, I don't really remember him.”

”There's not a single photo of him in the house,” Sehun said.

”Mm,” Jongin said. ”Mom hates him.”

This was a little too easy. ”Why was he an asshole?”

Jongin shrugged. ”Why are some people assholes,” he said philosophically. ”Why, why are you suddenly asking?”

”I just realized that you'd never told me, and we're best friends right? If you don't talk to me about it, who do you talk to?”

”My mom,” Jongin said, raising an eyebrow. ”Are you my therapist?”

”Sometimes,” Sehun smiled.

”I think it's more like I'm yours.”

”Yeah that's sort of why. We mostly talk about me, isn't that unfair?”

Jongin shrugged. ”It's not that I'm hiding anything, it just seems like... I don't want to burden you with anything.”

”By that logic I burden you a lot, all the time,” Sehun said.

”I don't mind.”

”I don't mind either. Really. I'm just self-centered and awkward, tell me anything, whatever you want.”

Jongin thought about that. ”Um, so. Something happened today.”

Sehun had hoped to hear about his dad, but okay, sure. ”Did you talk to Kyungsoo?”

”He talked to me,” Jongin said. ”I tried to run away but he's pretty persistent.”

”Like a ghost,” Sehun agreed.

”I just...” Jongin blushed, twisted, put the pillow between them like a protective shield. ”I don't know how to say this.” Sehun just waited, so eventually he arrived at words. ”I think Kyungsoo confessed to me.”

Sehun blinked about fifty times.

”I mean, it wasn't like, the way a girl would do it, I guess. I just, I asked why he didn't like me, why he was always glaring at me like he wanted to kill me, I don't know why I did that! I didn't think I'd dare but it just came out. And then he said it wasn't because he hated me it was because he liked me.”

”I swear to god if you weren't my best friend I'd burn you alive for lying,” Sehun said.

”I was so fucking awkward you have no idea,” Jongin said, looking miserable.

”What did you say?”

”What was I supposed to say, I just, he was all _I understand that it's not what you expected and I don't expect anything from you_ ,” he imitated Kyungsoo's dispassionate voice. ”I just freaked out and went home. Like I realized halfway home that we were still supposed to do the group work but I just, I couldn't, I guess I'll get my ass handed to me by the council.”

”Kyungsoo is covering for you,” Sehun told him.

”Oh my god,” Jongin groaned and dove into the bed. ”This is just so awkward what the hell.”

”He's not a bad person, I think,” Sehun pondered.

”That doesn't matter! What do you mean not a bad person? He likes me! Like, that way! I can never go back to that school!”

”Calm down,” Sehun said, puzzled. ”He didn't attack you, what would you do if a girl you don't like confessed to you? Just say you're not into him and move on.”

”How are you so calm? This is crazy. I'm supposed to go back to school and know he's looking at me all the time?” Jongin was throwing himself all over the bed, crawling around, fidgeting. ”Disgusting!”

It was about then, full of drugs, munching on a choco-coffee square, listening to his best friend go off on a homophobic rant, that Sehun, like struck by lightning, realized he liked Yixing.

He carefully put the half-eaten square down on the tray. ”I have to go.”

”Now?” Jongin made puppy eyes at him. ”At least finish these with me.”

”No,” Sehun said, getting out of the bed, desperate to put physical distance between himself and Jongin before he did something stupid like punch him.

”What's happening, what's wrong?”

”Nothing,” Sehun said, wondering why it was so difficult to say _I'm gay and you're being an asshole_. ”I had a really weird day, I feel like shit, it must be the drugs, I'm just gonna go home and lie down.” He'd thought Jongin was the only true thing left in his life but that was a lie too, just a bubble waiting to be popped, the day Jongin realized who he really was. There was nothing left, Sehun was alone. All this work and effort and hope that Junmyeon had fostered in him and in the end it was nothing, worth nothing.

”You can rest here,” Jongin said, patting his bed.

”No, I...” Sehun felt himself force a smile, flat and horrible and painful. ”I'm just gonna go home. See you.”

”Okay?” Jongin said, sounding hesitant. ”Wait, my mom can drive you.”

”No thanks,” Sehun said and left.

He almost fainted twice on the bus, or almost fell asleep it was hard to tell the difference, but he made it home. His house was just as empty as when he'd left it. He sorted the mail in the kitchen because it was a rote task, something to do to empty his head. A lot of stuff for his parents, and one letter for himself. He stared at the DMV stamp on the envelope.

_I'd learn to drive but I have no one to practice with, my aunt doesn't have a license._

_I have a license_ , Yixing said,  _I can validate my license here, it's probably just a short test or some paperwork, I don't have a car but we could rent one._

_I'm not sure my parents would like it._

_Then you can ask them. What do we have to do, there must be a form to fill in right? I bet it's on their website._

_I think you have to order a physical copy. Nevermind. It's not that important._

Sehun opened the letter and found exactly what he already knew it was; the form to apply for a learner's permit. He was an idiot. If Yixing was planning to get kicked out, why would he offer to teach him to drive? That was a long term committment. Out of all the bullshit, the one thing that ended up being real was the one thing he'd already thrown out.

Sinking to the kitchen floor, he sobbed quietly, hating the way loud crying echoed in the empty rooms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama lama has made it's glorious entrance!
> 
> Don't hate on Jongin I will bite you. Thanks for reading, I hope you're having fun, and see you soon! <3


	5. Surprises, Confessions and Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three kids didn't come to school today, and Junmyeon only gave permission to Sehun to stay home and rest. So he and Baekhyun go visit Kyungsoo and Jongin to see what happened to them. Junmyeon finds out he doesn't know them as well as he thought, and Baekhyun shows a few new surprising sides of himself. 
> 
> Oh and there's lots of muffins.

Sehun had seen reason and stayed home today,  but both Jongin and Kyungsoo were also missing, and as much as Junmyeon tried to have faith, Baekhyun's warning stayed at the back of his head. Baekhyun had pointed out five people in his sermon, and four of those people weren't in school today. Minseok however, sadly was.

The student council had an extra half hour every day this week to plan for the festival. Using that and his lunch time, he figured he could make it around town to visit Kyungsoo and Jongin and ask what was going on with them; at least he'd find out if they were sick for real. That unfortunately meant leaving Minseok in charge.

”I'm sorry but I need to check on them,” he told the council. ”I know I'm abandoning you but I'm worried about them.”

”You certainly have a lot to do,” Minseok said. Junmyeon wondered why he had to have that poisonous tone every time he spoke to him. ”Maybe this festival work is too much for you.”

”That's not it at all, I'm happy to do it,” Junmyeon said.

”You've barely been here,” Minseok commented. ”This whole mess with Sehun and now these kids, you've been preoccupied.”

”I do the best I can, as we all do,” Junmyeon said.

”Whatever is best for the students, right?”

”That's right,” Junmyeon agreed. ”I can do it, it's alright.”

”It's a lot for you to deal with on your own. Maybe I should head the festival preparations so you can see to these students that are out of line.”

Junmyeon paused. Again, Baekhyun's smug face flashed inside his head.

That one pause was enough. ”What do you guys think, would I be an okay stand-in?” Minseok smiled at the rest of the council. ”Don't be greedy and overwork your president.”

”It's alright,” Irene said. ”And we'd be happy to know what happened to Kyungsoo, he seemed fine yesterday, it's nice of you to go and check, Junmyeon.”

”Very nice,” Minseok said, turning back to him.

Junmyeon held back a curse. He wanted to tell them to work well, or whatever, but suddenly robbed of the authority to do so he didn't have anything to say.

Irene sent a couple of notes with him to hand over to Kyungsoo, and he left, feeling like he was never going to return.  In the hallway he met Baekhyun.

“Where are you running off to?”

”I'm dropping off some stuff for Kyungsoo, he's home sick,” Junmyeon said.

”Oh is he?” Baekhyun turned and fell into step with him. ”You don't mind if I come along do you?”

”Don't you have class?”

”I have a group project, that we rescheduled to later tonight because Soohyeon was going to the dentist,” Baekhyun said. ”I'm all yours, guardian.”

Junmyeon did a double take. ”Your hair...”

The striped red had gone and been replaced with black. Baekhyun casually ran a hand through it, thick dark locks sliding between his fingers. ”You like?”

”Won't your fans... I mean, wasn't it for the band?”

”I don't know if you've noticed but I've had four different hair colors the last six months,” Baekhyun said, amused. ”Besides, I'm dying it back again next week. My grandparents are in town.”

”Didn't think you were the type to bend to pressure,” Junmyeon said dryly.

”You're mistaken about a lot of things, but in this case you've entirely missed the point. My grandparents have always complained about my parents' parenting, they think I'm innocent like a deer baby,” he spun a lap, arms out, as if that would make him look innocent.

”A fawn,” Junmyeon said.

”What?”

”A deer baby, they're called fawns.”

”Whatever, so whenever my grandparents are in town, I'm an angel. I'm the best most exemplary grandchild a person could have.” He grinned. ”That way whenever my parents complain they look like the bad guys.”

”You're a bad guy,” Junmyeon said.

”My parents deserve it,” Baekhyun stated, however not arguing.

”Why are you interested in coming along to Kyungsoo?”

”Kyungsoo and I are tight,” Baekhyun said, holding up his fingers intertwined. 

Junmyeon very much doubted that. When quiet and broody, Baekhyun was at best window dressing as far as Kyungsoo was concerned, and when he was like this, chatty and cheeky, Junmyeon suspected Kyungsoo wanted to punch him repeatedly.

”You don't believe me?” Baekhyun said. It was like he'd become an expert in reading Junmyeon's thoughts. ”We're an unlikely pair, I'll give you that, but we talk a lot.”

”You mean you talk a lot.”

Baekhyun laughed. It was so unexpected, Junmyeon laughed with him. ”Sure, yeah, I talk a lot, he tells me to shut up, that's how half our conversations go. But the other half does involve actual dialogue of actual substance.”

”I still don't believe you.”

”Well, you'll see when we get over there,” Baekhyun said. It clearly didn't bother him in the slightest that Junmyeon doubted every word he said, and his casual confidence was maybe the most annoying thing about him. 

Once they were on the bus, Baekhyun asked, ”What did you think, by the way, of our music?”

Junmyeon hadn't even considered that, that evening had been so confusing and full of new things, so he had to take a moment and remember what it had actually sounded like.

”Aw was it that bad,” Baekhyun said when he was quiet for too long.

”Calm down I'm thinking,” Junmyeon scolded.

Baekhyun adopted a patient face for about three seconds. ”It can't possibly take this long to decide if you liked some music or not,” he said then.

”Some people think about things,” Junmyeon informed him. ”Yeah, I liked it. It was good to dance to. Chenchen, I mean Jongdae, has a nice voice.”

Baekhun still wore the waiting face. ”Aaand...?”

”And what?”

”And my voice?”

Junmyeon couldn't lie, however much he wanted to. ”It was good. You're a good singer. You must have practiced a lot.”

”Chenchen practices more than me, but I look better up front,” Baekhyun grinned and put his hands under his chin. ”All natural talent.”

”What about your school work, is that also natural talent?”

”Definitely,” Baekhyun said. ”Considering the amount of time I don't study, I must be a genius to get this good grades. Do I have to aim for failing?” He pretended to be concerned.

”Why don't you just fail and get kicked out and be a musician?” Junmyeon wondered. That seemed much more like Baekhyun.

”I think you forget something very important here,” Baekhyun said, digging around in his pocket. His hand came up with a black and silver credit card.

”Your parents will take your card if you don't get passing grades,” Junmyeon recognized.

”They want to take it already, but my grandparents think they're too hard on me.”

”You're really an expert delinquent.”

”If I'm actually doing something, I do it properly.” He got up, hands in the pockets of his jacket. ”Our stop, let's go.”

Kyungsoo's front door was opened by his housekeeper, who stopped Junmyeon but when Baekhyun showed himself she let them in, so apparently Baekhyun did know Kyungsoo for real. The house was larger than Junmyeon's – larger than Sehun's even. Junmyeon didn't know much about Kyungsoo other than that his dad was a diplomat and he had an older brother that everyone said was even stricter than he was and even better in school, which seemed impossible.

Kyungsoo came down the big stairs when they entered, a small boy in a massive staircase.

”Hey,” Baekhyun said. ”You okay?”

Kyungsoo just kept walking until he reached the floor, where he looked between them  with big round brown eyes .

”We don't mean to intrude but we worried about you,” Junmyeon said. ”Irene sent you some papers, too.” He opened his bag and handed them over.

Kyungsoo stared at the papers without accepting them. ”I don't need them.”

”Um, okay, but she said to hand them over so, you can just throw them away yourself then?”

Kyungsoo took the papers but didn't even look through them. ”What are you doing here?”

”Checking up on you, you haven't missed a single day of school since the year started,” Baekhyun said. ”You're not dying so, what's up?”

”I'm quitting,” Kyungsoo said.

Both of them stared at him in shock.

”Wait a second,” Junmyeon started.

”You're not qutting,” Baekhyun said at the same time.

”I've been thinking about it for a long time,” Kyungsoo said. ”I've always wanted to be an actor, that's what I thought. I've decided I might as well pursue it right away.”

Junmyeon didn't know whether to laugh or cry. ”Shouldn't you finish high school anyway?”

”There's schools better suited for pursuing an acting career,” Kyungsoo said. ”I've talked to my parents about a transfer.”

”They agree?” Baekhyun demanded.

”They support me in whatever I want to do.”

”But this is too hasty,” Junmyeon said.

”They told me to think about it for a week, but I'm not changing my mind, I'm not going to school in the meantime, it's pointless. I can miss one week it's not hard to catch up.”

It wasn't, not for him. ”But,” Junmyeon started.

”Is this about Jongin?” Baekhyun demanded. ”We talked about this already, you can't just...”

Kyungsoo hit him, not terribly hard but so sudden that Baekhyun jerked back and went silent. The look Kyungsoo gave him signaled Junmyeon that something else was going on.

”Is this about the group for the festival? Because if it's gotten this far, I mean, you can't change schools because of one festival,” Junmyeon said.

Kyungsoo looked calm, except his chest was moving fast, like he was breathing hard.

”You confessed,” Baekhyun stated.

”Shut up,” Kyungsoo said.

Aside from the fact that Kyungsoo didn't use that kind of harsh language, Junmyeon felt like he needed to rub his ears to check that he'd heard right. ”Confessed to what?” Did he really hate Jongin? Why? Jongin wasn't a particularly difficult person to like, and very careful to not step on anyone's toes.

”God you're slow,” Baekhyun sighed.

”You can go now,” Kyungsoo decided.

”You can't throw me out I'm your friend!” Baekhyun protested. ”Throw him out, not me! Hey, I skipped my project group work to come over here!”

”That was stupid,” Kyungsoo informed him.

”Wait, look, are you serious? You're going to abandon school and move town because some guy doesn't like you back?”

”That's not what happened,” Kyungsoo told him. ”Can you both please leave now.”

”Then what happened?”

”Please, stop shouting at him,” Junmyeon said, pushing the noisy Baekhyun aside. ”Please, Kyungsoo. You're the top student at our school, everyone looks up to you and how hard you work, throwing away everything you've done until now is a mistake. At least explain it to us, so we can understand what's happening. Maybe we can't help, but maybe we can in some way you haven't thought of.”

For a long while, Kyungsoo just watched them. Junmyeon knew him, and knew he was thinking and that he'd arrive at an answer eventually. Baekhyun seemed to think the same.

Finally Kyungsoo sat down on the lowest step of the stairs, ran his hand over his face and looked tired, like old men that had seen too much in their lives looked tired. ”He hates it,” he said. ”It wasn't just  _no sorry I'm straight_ or whatever, it was... it was ugly. I can't. I'm not going back there.”

”He's missing today too,” Baekhyun said.

”He probably doesn't want to see me either,” Kyungsoo said. ”I'm sorry.” He adressed Junmyeon. ”I know I'm making a mess for you. Trust me I didn't intend to. I didn't plan to talk to Jongin, ever, at all. But the groups... and he thought I hated him, he was all torn up about it like it's impossible for anyone to hate him...” Kyungsoo sighed again. ”It is. I had to set it right. I shouldn't have, I understand that now.”

”It's not wrong to confess!” Baekhyun wailed.

”Shh,” Junmyeon said, pushing him again. ”Stop being so loud, his family might be around.”

”They already know,” Kyungsoo told him. ”Of course they know.”

There was nothing  _of course_ about that. Junmyeon could just imagine his own parents, or some of the parents he'd talked to through the years. Even if they were okay with it, which not everyone were, there'd still be a lot of considerations.

”Let his homophobic ass change school then,” Baekhyun said, at least lowering his voice. ”You haven't done anything wrong. If everyone at school knew, I swear they'd side with you. I mean, what the hell, I thought he was a nice guy.”

”He is a nice guy, he was probably just surprised,” Junmyeon said.

”Sure defend the homophobe,” Baekhyun hissed.

”I'm not defending anything I'm just saying you had one conversation and now both of you are hiding at home. This isn't something to sacrifice school and your future for. I think you should talk about it even if it seems impossible right now; it's how problems are solved, by talking.”

”Yeah that's how you fix everything,” Baekhyun said dryly. ”Words.”

Junmyeon kind of wished Kyungsoo would kick Baekhyun out. He'd thought Baekhyun would help him convince Kyungsoo to come back, but he suddenly seemed much more interested in killing Jongin. ”We'll go talk to Jongin, okay? We're going over anyway to see how he is. Don't make any hasty decisions.”

”Should I send Chenchen and Chanyeol over?” Baekhyun asked.

”Please don't,” Kyungsoo said, immediately revived. He'd looked like he'd start crying, but now he sat up straighter like he'd been threatened.

Baekhyun nodded. ”See you later.”

”If ever you were seen and not heard.”

Junmyeon laughed while Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and ran away. They exactly caught the bus across town to Jongin's house. Not many people were going around at this time, so they got the whole back of the bus to themselves.

”I kind of regret making this bet,” Baekhyun said, looking out the window wistfully. ”I'm going to win, no doubt, but I feel a bit bad making a game of it. Kyungsoo was bound to blow sooner or later but I didn't think Jongin would be terrible about it; I didn't think he'd take it this hard.”

”When you said all of this was my fault, what did you mean?” Junmyeon wondered. ”I didn't know Kyungsoo was... that this was going on, I really didn't, so you're right in that I'm oblivious, but why is it my fault?”

”You pretend to care so much about people, but Kyungsoo had good grades and behaved so you never paid attention to him,” Baekhyun accused. ”He was struggling so much earlier this year when he first started crushing on Jongin, they had gym class together a few times and he was so worried something would happen in the locker room, like he'd get found out and beaten up or something. It's all just talk. Look out for yourself all you want but at least be honest about it, instead of pretending to be a saint.”

Junmyeon couldn't even pin down when this might have been, which didn't make him feel any better about himself. ”There's so many people I keep track of I can't notice everything, he should have said something.”

”It's not that easy,” Baekhyun said. ”If you ever had a conversation with any of them, instead of just lecturing them about responsibilities, maybe they'd feel more comfortable talking to you about personal stuff. Like Sehun, are you still clueless to what's going on with Sehun?”

”You haven't talked to Sehun either,” Junmyeon said, fairly confident that was true.

”No, in this case I can just see it.”

What did that mean, just see it? Junmyeon gasped. ”Sehun isn't gay!”

”Great reaction,” Baekhyun said dryly. ”You might want to practice that for when he eventually comes out to you, if he ever dares to. Considering his best friend is a raging homophobe, I'm sure he'll appreciate that reaction even more.”

”You don't know that for sure!”

”Did you not see the flowers and singing birds over their heads when they were hanging out, him and Yixing?” Baekhyun questioned.

”Gaydar isn't a real thing.”

”If he looked at a girl like he looked at Yixing you wouldn't think twice.”

”That is not what I... that's not how it is.”

”Or are you a homophobe too?”

”I am not! And can we not judge Jongin until we've talked to him?” Junmyeon exclaimed. ”Have you ever confessed to someone? Kyungsoo might have read the situation totally wrong because he was nervous!”

”Have _you_ ever confessed?” Baekhyun countered.

Junmyeon blushed and cursed at himself and kicked Baekhyun's leg. ”I asked first.”

”Abuse!” Baekhyun wailed. ”I'm being assaulted by the student council president, he's a homophobe, he's violent!”

”Shut up- shut up!” Junmyeon grabbed at him. ”Stop it! People will think- Baekhyun!” He pushed and Baekhyun yelped and fell backwards and Junmyeon tumbled forward putting a knee on the seat next to Baekhyun to stop himself from crashing down over him. Baekhyun was giggling. ”What is wrong with you,” Junmyeon muttered, climbing away back to his own seat, cheeks burning.

Baekhyun sat up and cleared his throat and glanced over and broke down in giggles again.

Exaspirated, Junmyeon scanned the rest of the bus to see if people were staring at them, but there were only two more people and they were riding in front, looking forward. ”Can't be seen in public with you,” he told Baekhyun.

”Look at you, guardian. You're smiling.”

Junmyeon corrected his face. ”I'm not.”

”So tell me you're not just going looking for them to make yourself look better?” Baekhyun challenged, although he was smiling.

”If I was just looking out for myself I wouldn't have gone,” Junmyeon said. ”I'm missing stuff right now, and Minseok is probably telling everyone what a negligent student council president I am.”

There was a glimmer of something in Baekhyun's eyes, possibly approval. Junmyeon tried to pretend he didn't care. Why would he care about some selfish delinquent's approval?

They arrived at Jongin's house and rang the doorbell. Junmyeon didn't think he'd ever been here or spoken to Jongin's parents, Jongin had never had even the shadow of controversy over him before. There was music inside, classical, playing pretty loud. Eventually the door opened and Jongin blinked at them like the light was stinging his eyes.

”Get in, get in,” he said, waving them in. Once the door was closed he could open his eyes, but rubbed them like he'd been sleeping. 

”Were you asleep? In this?” Baekhyun asked.

”My mom does this whenever she's writing,” Jongin said, ”I don't even notice it anymore. Do you want something? Coffee? Soda and a muffin? My mom bakes them.”

”Woah, home baked stuff?” Baekhyun headed off into the house.

”The other way,” Jongin said and Baekhyun came back and turned the other corner. ”The muffins are on the counter under the towel.”

”I don't think you should let him loose in here,” Junmyeon said.

”It's okay. How are you, how's Sehun?”

”Resting at home,” Junmyeon said. ”Haven't you talked to him?”

”He's not answering my calls or texts but he might be sleeping, he was pretty drugged up on painkillers yesterday, acted kinda weird.”

”Maybe he slit his wrists,” Baekhyun called, clearly chewing something.

”Don't joke about that kind of stuff,” Junmyeon scolded. They followed him into the kitchen, where he was in the process of devouring his second muffin already. ”Don't eat them all!”

”There's a million of them,” Baekhyun said gesturing to the counter. The whole kitchen swam in the smell of warm chocolate and vanilla.

”When she gets stuck, she bakes,” Jongin explained.

”Praise Jongin's mom's absent muse,” Baekhyun said, reaching for a third. Junmyeon slapped his hand.

”It's alright, let him eat, we throw a lot of stuff out because there's no one to eat it,” Jongin said.

”So you're not sick,” Baekhyun pointed out, ”are you.”

Jongin scratched the back of his head. ”Uh.”

”Whatever it is, you can talk to us,” Junmyeon assured him. He sat at the counter and took a muffin, mostly to seem friendly and patient, but well in his hand the muffin seemed fantastically fluffy and smelled like heaven. Okay just one. ”We're just here to check on you and see if we can help, not to judge anyone,” he said pointedly to Baekhyun.

Jongin seemed confused at Baekhyun's presence in general, but accepted it without asking questions. ”I'm just, you know me and Kyungsoo don't get along, the group thing is a mess. I thought if I went there today you'd just yell at me.”

”Why would I yell at you,” Junmyeon said, frowning. ”Kyungsoo handed over the outline to Minseok yesterday afternoon as agreed.” He squinted, chewing on the muffin. ”What country did your group pick, Jongin?”

Jongin avoided his eyes and picked at a muffin, separating chocolate flakes from vanilla fluff.

”These are amazing,” Baekhyun said.

”There's fruit ones on the other end. Pear, apple, orange.”

Baekhyun dove under the other end of the towel. ”Just guess a country, what do you have to lose,” he advised Jongin.

Jongin smiled. ”Croatia.”

”Argentina,” Junmyeon told him.

”That's what I meant, damn, I'm so bad at geopgraphy.”

Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up.

”So your group did it without you and covered for you,” Junmyeon said.

”Kyungsoo covered for you,” Baekhyun corrected.

Jongin was still looking down at the muffin that was slowly being robbed of all it's chocolate. ”I don't know why.”

”You know why,” Baekhyun said. He was talking with the same flippancy as he'd talked about the muffins, not looking anywhere near Jongin. Junmyeon wondered if he was setting the table for a proper attack. He didn't want to defend Jongin's behavior if it was wrong, but Baekhyun was so aggressive. He seemed different now, somehow. Instead of the usual lethargic general disapproval of all things school, there was anger; intense, focused anger.

Jongin looked between them like he was having a conversation with himself.  _Do they know why? They do know why._ He sighed. ”I'm about to be yelled at aren't I.”

”Yup,” Baekhyun said.

”No,” Junmyeon interjected. ”Not yelled at, but we need to talk about this. You and Kyungsoo can't hide at home the rest of the term, we have to figure it out.”

”He skipped school?”

”He's talking about quitting school and transferring,” Baekhyun said. ”Because you were an asshole.”

”I didn't do anything!” Jongin protested. ”I just, it was just, so awkward.”

”You didn't say anything? So you just, like, looked at him so horribly that he decided he'd rather move town than see you again?”

Jongin swallowed, eyes darting. ”I just had to be clear,” he said, forced determination settling in his eyes at the memory. ”So he wouldn't misunderstand.”

”Oh no don't encourage the pervert,” Baekhyun said.

”Could you at least stop eating while we're talking about this?” Junmyeon asked.

”I'm being nice because I'm getting muffins,” Baekhyun said. ”Do you want to have this conversation when I'm not nice?”

Junmyeon did in fact not particularly want that. ”I think the two of you should talk about this again, now that it's not such a surprise,” he said.

”There's nothing to talk about!” Jongin insisted.

”No, you just say, _Don't like me_ and he stops. That's how it works,” Baekhyun said.

”Are you going to hide here forever?” Junmyeon asked. ”This isn't a solution, Jongin, it's just hiding from the problem. You're going to have to go back to school eventually.”

”Is he actually transferring?”

”Will you come back when he's gone?” Baekhyun asked. ”No more scary homosexuals. Except, oh no, anyone could be one!”

”Please stop making this more difficult,” Junmyeon said, trying to be patient with Baekhyun but starting to fail. ”Do you want to wait outside?”

”I don't know,” Jongin answered. ”I don't know what I'm going to do, I'll think about it, I just need a day or two.”

”I'm...”

”No,” Junmyeon interrupted Baekhyun. ”Shut up. Listen, Jongin, a day or two, alright. I can give you that. I can talk to the school and let you and Kyungsoo take two days off without consequence but that's it. After that you have to deal with this, okay? Do you actually want him to change schools, to leave everything he has here?”

”You don't understand,” Jongin said.

”I certainly don't,” Baekhyun said.

Junmyeon glared death at him. ”I do, I think. It's a lot to take in and understand and get used to. It's okay to need to process things. But on Monday you'll be back in school and focused on your studies, right?”

Jongin looked hesitant to say the least, but nodded.

”What is it that makes you so uncomfortable?” Baekhyun asked. ”I'm just asking,” he said when Junmyeon shot him warning looks.

”It's just... wrong,” Jongin mumbled.

”What if your best friend would be gay,” Baekhyun said.

”Baekhyun!”

”In theory! What if?”

”I don't know, do I have to know, I don't know okay!” He pushed himself away from the counter. ”I don't understand why it's such a big deal, why you have to come down on me for this, I just said I wasn't interested, I just want him to stop, is that so strange? He's been staring at me all year and it's just, it's all so weird now, I wish I could go back to thinking he hated me.”

”Coward,” Baekhyun said.

”Okay that's enough.” Junmyeon took Baekhyun's arm. ”Didn't you talk about listening and paying attention and caring just before? Are you... seriously pocketing muffins?”

Jongin stood away from them, rubbing his arm. They heard steps in the stairs and then his mother came in. She was tall and fit just like her son, with beautiful long brown hair flowing in natural waves down her shoulders, in sweats and barefoot. ”What's going on?” she asked, scanning the situation. When she saw Jongin's defensive form Junmyeon saw the tiger mother instinct light up in her eyes.

”We're leaving!” he hurried, pushing Baekhyun towards the exit. ”Sorry for bothering you!”

”Get well soon,” Baekhyun told Jongin, who looked a bit pissed off by it. ”Nice muffins,” he added passing by Jongin's mom.

”You're fearless,” Junmyeon told him when they were outside. ”Shameless, but fearless too. Did you see that look in her eyes? She was about to transform into a dragon and eat us for upsetting her son.”

”Pff,” Baekhyun said. ”Parents like to think they're scary but they're not.”

”I'm scared,” Junmyeon said. Jongin's mom had shining green eyes; stunning but terrifying.

”Mommy's boy,” Baekhyun said, maybe about him or maybe about Jongin.

”I am seriously leaving you here, you're so annoying,” Junmyeon said. Despite that they both stayed where they were for a little while. Baekhyun's anger was dissipating, and he seemed a little toughtful, like he was arriving at the conclusion that he'd gone a little too hard. Junmyeon waited, wondering where that line of thought would take him.

Finally, kicking some pebble away, he said, ”Going to see Sehun?”

”I have to get back to school, the next class starts soon, and so does yours.”

”I have rehersal,” Baekhyun said. ”Chanyeol is on his way to pick me up.”

”I thought we had an agreement,” Junmyeon said.

”We do. I talked to my teachers already, they gave me leave, I'm catching up on Friday. Relax, guardian.” He hummed. ”Me and the guys could stop by and check on Sehun on the way.”

”I don't get it, one moment you're an asshole and the next you're looking out for me?”

”I'm not doing it for you,” Baekhyun said, rubbing his neck. ”It's just... Sehun's alright. He's not gonna have an easy time. He's probably feeling pretty shit right now so. But I'll talk to you later, guardian.”

”Is Sehun actually gay? Do you know for sure?” Junmyeon blurted out.

Baekhyun's eyesbrows went up. ”Don't tell him I ruined the surprise,” he said and walked down the street; relaxed, confident, pockets full of muffins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The drama continues...! Next chapter is Sehun's ^_~
> 
> Again, I love and welcome all comments, the negative too, but don't hate on Jongin! Hating on Baekhyun is fine, he'll bite you himself.


	6. Out With A Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Baekhyun follows through on his promise to check on Sehun, we find out a little more about Baekhyun and his rowdy bandmates. And who is the richest kid in school, actually? Sehun finds himself dragged out for an adventurous night, involving live music, running from the police, and some very smooth game. And an exchange student ;)
> 
> These chapter titles are just getting worse and worse, forgive me o_o''  
> I guess I could have just named them "chapter one" and so on............. I just thought of that........ oh well >.>

Someone was ringing the doorbell. Sehun dragged himself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs, holding his hand to his chest so he wouldn't forget himself and grab the banister. When he looked at the fence camera, Baekhyun and his two shady friends were outside looking like losers trying to shake down some poor kid for lunch money. ”What do you want?” he said through the intercom.

”Just checking that you're alive, the guardian sent us,” Baekhyun said.

”I'm alive,” Sehun said.

”Wrists slice-free?”

”Very funny.”

”Student council president didn't think it was funny at all. You should call him and tell him you're not swimming in your own blood.”

”Fine. Bye.”

”Hold on.”

Sehun returned to the door. ”What.”

”Wanna come along to our gig?”

”Your what?”

”We're a band, woo,” Chanyeol cheered. ”Come listen to us.”

“We'll smuggle in you in, don't worry about it,” Baekhyun said, ”we know the owner of the place. You're already tripped up on drugs, it'll be great.” His friends chuckled. 

”I'm not dressed,” Sehun said.

”Don't worry about that, there's no rush. Let us in and we'll wait for you.”

He beeped them in and a short while later they came tumbling into his hallway like a gang of wild dogs, laughing, talking, looking around like cartoon figures. ”Oh wow,” Chanyeol said at the giant painting of flowers opposite the door.

”What do your parents do?” Jongdae asked.

”They own a bunch of stores,” Sehun said, ”it's really very boring.”

”What kind of stores?”

”Stuff. Clothes, bags, jewelry, furniture, that kind of stuff.”

”Not exactly Target is it,” Jongdae said.

”A lot more old fashioned,” Sehun said. ”Wait here, I'll take a shower. Don't steal anything.”

” _Don't steal anything_ , we're from the other side of town not fresh out of juvie,” Chanyeol said, amused.

”Sehun's never been further away than that every family has their own giant mansion and a butler,” Baekhyun teased.

”Eugh, apartment buildings,” Sehun said, making a disgusted face.

They laughed with him, thankfully, and he returned upstairs to shower. It was a bit tricky to shower with a plastic bag over his hand to not get it wet, so by the time he'd thrown on a t-shirt and pants and gone back down they'd raided his fridge.

”You drink coke zero?” Jongdae questioned, holding up the now almost empty bottle. ”I'd expected like, two hundred dollar mineral water.”

”Waiting for the next delivery of hand-filtered Himalayan spring water,” Sehun said. ”Aw c'mon you finished the Sprite too?”

”There's no staff?” Chanyeol asked.

”A bit unnecessary to have staff just for me,” Sehun said. ”There's a lady that cleans twice a week, and a gardener.”

”Don't your parents live here?”

”They're mostly away on business, they come around once or twice a month for a few days.”

”This whole house, alone?”

”Yeah good thing,” Sehun said, ”I'm so tall I might not have had enough space otherwise.”

Baekhyun slapped his back. ”I wish my parents were away more, they still come home to sleep even if they leave so early I don't see them. But if they see me, all they do is complain.”

Sehun didn't even know what his parents thought, really. Did they care that his grades were up or down, did they think he slept too much or ate too little? They'd reacted when he really acted up but what parent wouldn't be disappointed if their kid threw shit through windows on a regular basis. It hadn't really been sustainable though. Sehun hadn't felt any better. As Junmyeon said, don't behave for their sake, do it for yourself.

”So how come you're not running around burning all their money shooting up?” Jongdae said. ”If we're thieves, that's how rich brats behave right?”

”I almost ended up there, but Junmyeon talked sense into me,” Sehun said.

”That gaggy old man,” Baekhyun said.

Sehun shook his head. ”He's overprotective but, he's helped me too. I would probably be out there smoking weed thinking I'm a badass motherfucker if he hadn't made me see sense. It's not what I want to be.” The three of them watched him quietly and he blushed at the sudden intense attention. ”Eh, well, not that there's something wrong with smoking weed, in itself,” he guessed.

Chanyeol started reaching into his pocket and Jongdae smacked his arm. ”No! Don't show me that shit you know I hate it!”

”But if he's never tried it,” Chanyeol started.

”You don't even like it you just carry that one bag around to seem cool,” Baekhyun laughed. ”It's gonna get you into trouble one day.”

”I'd never smoke and drive,” Chanyeol said.

”You better not or I'll never ride with you again!” Jongdae complained, his voice only getting louder. ”Stop talking about it!”

”So what are you wearing?” Baekhyun asked, to change the subject.

”This? Not this,” Sehun realized from their disapproving looks. ”It's that formal?”

”It's a club. You can't go to the club like you're at a slumber party,” Chanyeol said. ”Where's your clothes?”

”I can dress myself,” Sehun said. Sighed and waved. ”Come along.”

They followed him upstairs. The bottom floor was almost only white; white walls, white floors, white everything. The upstairs had more color and flavor, Sehun's room in particular had a big wall patterned blue and sparkling metallic blue, that Jongdae stopped and poked like he wondered if it was 3D. Sehun led them into his closet.

”Shit,” Chanyeol said.

”So are you richest in school or is Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked, walking around looking at clothes.

”Junmyeon,” Sehun said. ”His house isn't this flashy but his parents are seriously loaded, like he could probably buy another house tomorrow without making a dent.”

”Junmyeon?” Baekhyun said. ”Student council president, who dresses like a twelve year old?”

”Conservative, he dresses conservative,” Sehun smiled. ”He's old money. You know that white shirt he wears all the time, the most boring thing ever?”

”Yeah?”

”It's some hand made exclusive shit, woven by virgins who only eat grapes grown on the moon or something, it's like the price of a car. It's a present from his grandma.”

”What the fuck,” Baekhyun said, like it offended him that Junmyeon was rich.

”You're not exactly stuck in the bargain bin either,” Jongdae said. ”You should see his house, their garden is enormous, there's this giant pyramid bush...”

”I'm noveau riche,” Baekhyun explained. ”It's not my fault my parents have no taste, and I probably won't be rich for very long considering how they behave. And I can't compare to this.” He gestured to the shelves.

Sehun picked out a new outfit. They rummaged around in everything and tried to come with suggestions but he dismissed all of them. Light blue silky shirt, tight jeans, his favorite belt with silver details. Then Chanyeol had to help him get into the clothes because he only had one hand. Finished, with accessories and all, he turned to them. ”Better now?” He'd never been so dressed up in his life, not outside of formal gatherings, he felt stupid.

Jongdae gave a thumbs up, Baekhyun applauded, and Chanyeol pretended to be a fangirl and squealed and slapped his hands over his mouth.

When he looked at himself in the mirror he looked so grown up. ”Icky adults aren't gonna hit on me are they?”

”Looking like that they just might,” Baekhyun winked. ”Don't worry, it's a good place, nothing will happen to you, just tell them to take a hike.”

”I want to label him, for safety,” Chanyeol said. ”Chenchen don't you have a necklace that says _Jailbait_ from when you used to...”

”I don't have anything like that- what are you even saying, get back here!” Jongdae started yelling over him, trying to block his mouth. Chanyeol dodged and ran away down the stairs.

”Okay, children, let's go,” Baekhyun said.

”So what do your parents do?” Sehun asked in the car.

”My dad owns a car company, not like selling cars, I mean, like he rents cars – mostly limos – and sometimes drivers to people,” Chanyeol said. ”Chenchen's parents are religious freaks.”

”They're not... why do you have to say that every time we meet someone?” Jongdae complained. ”My mom's a teacher and my dad is a priest. Very boring middle class.”

”And my parents scam people,” Baekhyun declared. ”My father's in banking,” he clarified. ”My mom is like, she goes around and talks about loving yourself and being beautiful and sells magical beauty products to people.”

”Wow,” Sehun said.

”Yeah I know. Isn't it classy. Want to ride in another car?”

”Does she make you use those products too?”

”She tried,” Baekhyun grinned. ”What, you don't think I look this handsome naturally? I lack good breeding and good name so I only have my good looks to rely on, don't you dare imply...”

”That explains a lot,” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun, in the back with Sehun, kicked his seat. ”It explains why I'm stuck with friends like you!”

”There were some rumors your friends beat some people up,” Sehun told Baekhyun.

”Beat up?” Chanyeol asked. ”Us?”

”Must have been Chenchen,” Baekhyun said.

”Yeah because I'm intimidating as hell,” Jongdae laughed.

”They're stronger than they look, the little ones,” Chanyeol told Sehun, ”but we're lovers not fighters.”

”Do we look like thugs?” Jongdae asked no one in particular.

”A little,” Sehun said.

”Well, these are stage clothes.”

”You go to school in them,” Baekhyun said.

”The world is our stage,” Jongdae smiled, the corners of both his mouth and his eyes turning up making him look like a happy cat.

”I don't know about you, but these are the only clothes I have,” Chanyeol said. ”Having private _and_ stage clothes, that sounds tiresome.”

The other two nodded like that was a perfectly valid reason. Not wanting to be called a rich brat again, Sehun decided to let it go.

They arrived at the venue. Sehun already felt a little tired, but the painkillers made him a bit slow so that was probably why. Or because those three were constantly talking and laughing and fighting. They took him in a back door and showed him into the place. It was dim but no creepy smoke or anything. A stage, some tables to one side and a dance floor to the other, and a bar in the back. Not super big, but not just any corner either.

”We're doing makeup,” Jongdae said. ”You want some?”

Sehun shook his head. No, he wasn't quite ready for that, just being here dressed like this made him feel out of his element.

”Then hang out and relax. Baekhyun talked to the staff so they recognize you, they'll only serve you soda but they won't throw you out.”

He found a table and sat. Some other people were on stage rehersing, apparently several acts would play today. He texted Junmyeon and Jongin to let them know he was alive and watched the rehersal. Baekhyun's band came up after, playing around, annoying the sound techician for a while before they did it seriously. The dramatic makeup and their confidence with the instruments made them seem like different people, like real musicians and not the dorks they were, and their music was almost offensively upbeat, but the party crowd probably loved it.

The place was almost empty when they'd entered, but some people started trickling in, filling up the tables. The lights dimmed, someone cheered and was hushed, and then a lone figure appeared on stage with an aucustic guitar. He sat down, plucked at the guitar a little, and leaned forward to speak into the microphone.

Sehun felt his heart stop.

”Hello, my name is Zhang Yixing, I'm going to sing a couple of my own songs tonight.”

Sehun contemplated getting up and leaving, but everyone else were sitting down, he'd just get noticed.

”I hope you enjoy them.” Yixing got his fingers into position, took a breath, and started playing.

Sehun got chills. Yixing's voice felt raw and slightly imperfect, like an uncut gemstone, hard and sharp but vulnerable. His songs were designed well around his voice, gentle but emotional. All the other people disappeared, Sehun felt rooted in place by some magical spell. He prayed Yixing wouldn't notice him, but at the same time wished that he would. Yixing just wore a white shirt and black pants, possibly the most boring clothes a person could wear on stage, but he still looked amazing. He hunched around the guitar like he was trying to push his heart into it, the shirt hugging his shoulders, and his expressions followed the song subtly but effectfully. He'd written these songs himself? Sehun thought he already liked him, but his heart wanted to burst.

After some songs – Sehun immediately lost track of how many and how long time had passed – Yixing paused and looked out at them. ”I take requests if there's anything you want to hear,” he said. ”I can't play everything but I know a lot of songs.”

Someone in the audience said something.

”Mm, can you lower the lights?” Yixing asked staff. ”I can't see, ah, yes, you. What did you say?”

The person speaking was just the table over from Sehun. He couldn't breathe, he just sat there like a rabbit in headlights.

”Good choice,” Yixing said, looked down at his guitar to find the key and back up. And noticed Sehun. His expression froze in a plastic smile as his fingers fumbled the strings. ”Ah excuse me,” he said, clearing his throat. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again he'd gathered himself. ”Sorry, there.” Without further delay he sang the requested song, eyes seeking up, at the back of the room, off into space.

Sehun should leave  _he really needed to leave_ but he also couldn't convince himself to get up and walk out. There was no way he could get away from this table without Yixing seeing him, lights or no lights, and walking out now that he'd been spotted, no, he couldn't. Emotions were crashing into each other like waves, dissolving and rising again. He was relieved Yixing was here, was doing things and not stuck in some lonely hotel room, was still in the country, but he felt guilty, and most of all embarrassed about everything.

A couple of songs later, Yixing thanked the audience and got up, the next band already setting up behind him.

Was he leaving? What would Sehun have done in the reverse situation? Run away probably. If Yixing left now, Sehun might never see him again. He got up and moved to the door that the other guys had shown him through. It didn't open from this side. He blanked out, panicking, staring at the door.

Then it opened in his face.

Yixing looked out at him, barely visible in the dim light. ”Oh,” he said. ”You're still here.”

”I'm sorry, this is your... this is... I'll get out of your way,” Sehun stuttered.

”Wait wait,” Yixing reached for him and changed his mind, maybe remembering how the last time he grabbed him ended. ”Can we please... talk?”

This was worse, this was just terrible, Sehun had thought that seeing Yixing and apologizing would set things right but that wasn't it. He wasn't just sorry and embarrassed. He was crushing so hard and sitting down and talking and knowing he could never actually say the things he wanted to say, do the things he'd spent the last 24 hours helplessly, painfully dreaming about, both when asleep and awake, it seemed like he'd die. ”I don't, I... I can't,” he said. He wanted so desperately to explain why but there were no words.

They just stood there for a while, Yixing maybe having as much of a hard time finding the right words.

The band on stage started playing and they both jumped.

”I'm sorry,” Sehun said. At least he should apologize. ”I know it wasn't fake, I know you didn't make trouble on purpose.”

Yixing looked hesitantly hopeful. ”How's your hand?”

”Eleven stitches,” Sehun said, holding it up. ”Because I'm a clumsy idiot.”

Yixing's eyes snapped up to his. ”Did I... They said I attacked you.” Sehun shook his head. ”I don't remember, I just wanted to explain so bad, I think I grabbed you, I can't remember, everything happend so fast. Did I push you?”

”No! No, you didn't! You just took my arm and I freaked out and stumbled over myself, it's not your fault, I totally overreacted.”

”Still I shouldn't have grabbed you, it was wrong.”

”You didn't even hold on hard,” Sehun said. ”Don't apologize. I should have let you explain. Junmyeon says we should talk about things, if there was more talking there'd be less wars in the world.”

”He doesn't like me.”

”He doesn't know you! He's so overprotective. Don't worry about him, I'll bring him around.”

”I'm being sent home,” Yixing reminded him.

”I'll have your suspension revoked,” Sehun assured him. ”I won't give up until it is, it's totally unfair, it's crazy. I did all of this myself, I dropped the glass, I freaked out, I tripped myself.” He nodded at himself, vowing to make that true. Yixing would be sent home over his dead body. ”Unless you want to go home?”

”Do you want me to go home?” Yixing asked immediately.

Why did Sehun have to answer first? Because he was the one who'd fucked up. He swallowed his pride and answered truthfully, ”No.”

”Then I'll stay,” Yixing said.

Sehun's chest hurt, he wanted to touch so bad. Just a touch, not holding hands or anything that was way too much to ask for, just maybe their arms brushing accidentally or something.

”Will you hear my explanation now?” Yixing asked.

Oh right. ”Okay. But you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, you don't owe me anything.”

”Come, let's sit down.” Yixing led him into the backstage corridor and to a little room, where his stuff and guitar were waiting. The music came through as a dull thump here, the lyrics just mumbled tones, and the smell of smoke and alcohol seemed to come out of the walls themselves. Yixing sat in a chair by a mirror. ”You look great,” he said.

Sehun sat in the only other chair; his legs felt strangely weak. ”You too.”

”You look so grown up,” Yixing said.

He tugged self-consciously at his shirt sleeve.

”No wonder they let you in.”

”No, I came with Baekhyun,” Sehun said immediately. He didn't want Yixing to think he was the type to sneak into clubs and get drunk. ”They just offered to take me along, I was just home bored because, well.”

”Does it hurt?” Yixing's eye dropped to his hand.

”I'm on a lot of pain medicine,” Sehun admitted. ”It doesn't hurt as long as I don't like, move it. Or it's hit by wind or something.”

”I don't know where to start,” Yixing said.

”Anywhere,” Sehun said. He tried to think of a question. ”Did your father send you away because he disapproved of something?”

“The opposite,” Yixing chuckled. ”My father always said, if you want to do something, you do it with everything you have, you give it everything you've got. We had already had a fight over whether or not I would try to become a musician; he thought I was... what's it called, weak, not determined. Eventually I said I would take over the family company. Then he said, what will you do when you become chairman? What will be your... how people remember me.”

”Legacy,” Sehun said. Junmyeon's parents talked about legacy, about leaving behind a better world than you were born into.

”We fought many times over that too. I said, there is a lot of time before I have to decide, but he wanted me to decide now. We are good friends, my father and me,” Yixing clarified, ”we fight a lot because we are close. My mother says we fight because we are similar. I started thinking maybe I could be a conqueror. This is... types, of people, or business. Conqueror, caretaker, innovator. My father is a caretaker, he took the company from my grandfather and kept it strong, but we have slowly become isolated. I could bring it out into the world, internationally.”

He'd done so much thinking, meanwhile Sehun didn't even plan his outfit until he stepped into his closet. ”That's a good plan,” he said, impressed.

”I started planning for it, I thought I could study in different countries, learn different cultures, try to find a good place for us to begin. I studied languages, and that's how my father found out.”

”And he wanted you to start immediately,” Sehun realized.

”Yes. University was not soon enough. Suddenly he demanded I leave my friends for a year only weeks before I was supposed to leave. Of course I said no. Mostly,” Yixing said, giving him a playful smile, ”I was upset at being found out. I thought I'd hidden my plan so well, I was looking forward to telling him.”

Sehun laughed. He could definitely sympathize with that.

“Although now, I'm grateful to my father, again. How annoying.”

Sehun felt himself blush, oh god, not now.

”Sorry, was that too cheesy? It's just that it feels like we... I think we make good friends.”

Sehun nodded. He agreed. Much too much. Why did he have to crush on Yixing of all people, couldn't he crush on some totally unattainable idiot like everyone else? Why did he have to ruin this great friendship by being a horny teenager? Why did Yixing have to look so damned good right now in the dim lights, smooth black hair combed back but falling forward into his eyes, which were glittering with happiness.

Could he, could Sehun pull this off, but he just needed to touch, just a little, just once. ”This is what you choose to wear on stage?” he questioned.

Yixing looked down on himself. ”No good?”

”It's fine, it's just...”

”Boring,” Yixing filled it. ”It's okay, I know. I look at fashion but I don't really understand it, so it's better to stay safe.”

”It doesn't need much, I think if you just,” Sehun got up and reached out and his hand was shaking just slightly but maybe Yixing wouldn't notice. He leaned down and undid the top button in Yixing's white shirt.

Yixing's hand came up, as if protecting the rest of the buttons, but Sehun wasn't going there. He tried to undo the button on the shirt arm instead, but failed because he only had one hand to work with. Without saying anything Yixing did it for him, one and then the other, and at Sehun's directive folded them up one third of the way.

Sehun stepped back and nodded. ”If you want to stay safe but be a little less boring, jewelry is less difficult than clothes.” He stared at his bracelet, that Chanyeol had helped him put on, mind stalling. He'd planned to take it off and put it on Yixing, but his hand, he couldn't. ”Uhm, can you help me with this?”

Yixing thankfully didn't ask questions, just helped him unclip it.

”Just so you can see how it...” Sehun gestured at him to put it on himself. Yixing couldn't get the lock to click with one hand, after struggling for a second he held out his hand. Sehun helped and his fingers touched the inside of Yixing's wrist, just a swift, accidental caress, before he stepped back, heart drumming against his ribs. He couldn't believe that had worked out so well. 

Yixing looked at the bracelet. ”Nice.”

”I don't know if you like turquoise, you can do any color to white.” Maybe he'd done too much, Yixing was looking a little flustered. He spotted the guitar in the corner. ”Do you play any more instruments?”

”Piano, mostly,” Yixing said. ”A little of everything.”

”I have another question but I think I know the answer already,” Sehun said and sat down again, mission accomplished. He felt lightheaded; his fingers tingled like they missed Yixing's skin already.

”Okay?”

”The reason you're telling me to follow my own ideas, and wear what I want, and take my driver's license, it's because you think like your father, right? That I should go for what I want, with everything I have.”

Yixing thought about that for a little while. Different music was blasting outside, loud and angry, and another voice tearing through the silence like the rumbling of distant gunfire. ”It's the same but not the same,” he said. ”Every situation is different; ever person is different. Just because it's right for me and my dad doesn't mean it's right for you and your parents. However, like I said before, if you honestly want to take over your parents' company you'll have to be a leader, not a follower. Junmyeon has helped you but you can't rely on him forever. You have to practice making decisions and taking risks now, when it's not that important, so you can make the right ones later when it really matters. I don't know your parents, but I also wonder, maybe they will trust you more if you show them you can stand up for yourself.”

”I did stand up and made a mess,” Sehun said. ”Before you came, before Junmyeon helped me.”

”Rising up in anger, and standing your ground calmly, is very different things,” Yixing said. ”You can't be afraid of yourself. You need to trust yourself even when you make mistakes.”

”You think my parents will like me more if I wear my own clothes?”

Yixing shook his head. ”Respect you. They'll respect you more. Not if you show up in skulls and leather, but if you show that you can make good decisions on your own. Not the same as theirs, but not worse. How much they like you... I don't know about like. Don't you think they like you already?”

”They love me,” Sehun said, because he was fairly convinced of that, despite everything. ”But I'm not sure they like me. Wouldn't you want to spend time with someone you like? Listen to them, explain yourself to them, look out for them?”

”Yes,” Yixing said with gravity. ”I would.”

Someone banged on their door. Sehun only now became aware that the music had stopped and there was loud noise outside, a crowd shouting. ”Sehun!” Jongdae yelled.

Yixing got up and opened the door. ”What...”

”We gotta go, gotta go!”

Chanyeol appeared behind Jongdae, jogging in place, shoving stuff into a bag. ”Baekie!” he shouted. ”Hurry up, come on!”

”Pack up, go go,” Jongdae urged.

”Is that sirens?” Sehun asked, rising.

”Yup,” Jongdae said.

Immediately both Sehun and Yixing were in motion, throwing together Yixing's things. Baekhyun appeared and they all rushed out to Chanyeol's car, where they shoved in instruments and bags wherever they fit. The sirens were coming closer.

”What the hell is happening?” Sehun demanded. ”You said this was a good place!”

”It is, it was those other guys, the other band,” Chanyeol said, looking around like he expected zombies to jump out around every corner. ”They got drunk after their performance, they started shouting things at us, our fans got upset, everything sort of...”

”I'm pretty sure at least two people were bleeding before we were even off the stage,” Baekhyun said. 

”We gotta get out of here before the police show up, Chanyeol get your fucking bass into the fucking car!” Jongdae pushed the bass into Yixing's lap. ”Who are you what are you, oh, it's you, hi.”

”Hi,” Yixing said.

Finally everyone were packed in.

”But you didn't do anything?” Yixing asked, as Chanyeol backed out of the parking lot.

”We're underage, remember,” Baekhyun said, face stuck in a grimace between excited and terrified.

Chanyeol drove away as the police car turned  o nto the parking lot. 

“Where do you live, we'll drop you off,” Chanyeol told Yixing.

He gave them an adress. Sehun didn't know where that was, but Chanyeol did. They pulled up by a collection of small identical houses by the lake; one story and separated by little stone walls. Managing to duck under all the equipment and untangle his own stuff, Yixing got out.

”Here, this,” trying to unlock the bracelet Sehund had given him.

Sehun wished he could get out of the car and say goodbye properly. ”Keep it.”

”Really?” Yixing paused for a breathless second before he seemed to accept it and stepped back. ”Hopefully I'll see you at school,” he said and waved.

”Bye,” Baekhyun waved, joined by the other two.

”Definitely at school,” Sehun promised.

The car turned away, Sehun saw Yixing's silhouette disappear around one of the stone walls. Then Jongdae punched his arm.

”Keep it!” he imitated.

”Keep it!” Chanyeol repeated.

Sehun felt himself go red.

”That was so smooth, what the hell! You're like five, when did you get game?”

”I'm one year younger than you,” Sehun said.

”Keep it!” Chanyeol said again. Jongdae pretended to swoon.

”Guys,” Baekhyun said. ”Sorry,” to Sehun, ”they're easily excited.”

”It's okay.”

”Were you making out?” Jongdae asked. ”Did we interrupt anything? In the dressing room?”

Sehun hoped it was dark enough that they couldn't tell that his face was burning up. ”Oh my god, no,” he said.

”Awh, come on.”

”No it's perfect,” Chanyeol said. ”He's gonna go inside and sit down and be all, oh Sehun. And dream about kissing you, it's perfect. Don't make it too easy.”

”Since when are you an expert!” Baekhyun laughed.

”Don't be mean,” Chanyeol protested.

Sehun wasn't sure how this had happened but, ”how do you guys know he's... has he told you?”

”He's what?” Jongdae asked, and then frowned. ”You haven't talked to him about it?”

”I thought you were dating,” Chanyeol said, glancing back at him in the rearview mirror.

”Um, no,” Sehun said.

The car fell silent, just the hum of the engine and something in the trunk sliding. Sehun struggled to hold up some part of Jongdae's musical constraption to keep it from pushing on his arm. This silence was unbearable. ”How do you know I'm gay?” he asked. He'd never told anyone.

He thought he could hear the sound of three people rolling their eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> This Baekhyun may be the worst best or maybe best worst person ever.


	7. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon is finally forced into action when Minseok's new power over the student council threatens to harm Jongin and Kyungsoo. He has to get back in control, and there's only one person shrewd enough to help him do it. Shame it's also the smuggest asshole he's ever met. Hopefully working together will show him some new positive side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the scariest chapter to write and I hope it doesn't all sound stupid ''(*_*)

Friday morning Junmyeon heard raised voices from the principal's office. When he got there, he found Sehun mid-argument.

”He didn't push me!”

”The wittnesses say otherwise,” the principal tried.

”But I say he didn't push me. I was there, it was my arm, how can you listen to other people and not me?”

”Can you please step into my office and we'll talk there.”

”No! We don't have to talk, you just revoke the suspension and Yixing comes back! How can there be a crime if there's no victim?”

”Sehun, please calm down.”

Junmyeon hurried up to them. ”Ah, principal, how are you, what's going on here?”

”Junmyeon! Tell them, they have to revoke the suspension, you can't send Yixing home for touching my arm, he didn't push me, I tripped over my own feet!” Sehun took his arm in desperation. ”Like this, he didn't even hold on.”

”Maybe we should talk inside,” Junmyeon said, the principal giving him a thankful nod.

He managed to coax Sehun through the door.

They talked for an hour, the three of them, Junmyeon's head was spinning having to do this early in the morning. Finally Sehun got his way. Indeed if there was no victim, the school couldn't pursue punishment. Yixing would still have a warning on his permanent record, but the suspension would be removed as if it had never happened.

”Thank you,” Sehun said when they left. ”I didn't think this would be so hard, I thought I could just tell them the truth and they'd fix it.”

Junmyeon resisted the urge to lecture him. ”Please don't go shouting at the principal, it's really better if you talk to me first.”

”I'm sorry, the pain medicine is making me a bit weird.”

”You should go home and rest one more day,” Junmyeon said. ”Then it's weekend and you'll be back in form on Monday.”

”Okay, yeah, I think I will.”

The day progressed as usual, until Junmyeon got an email, sent by Minseok. He stared at it grimly, feeling helpless, feeling like he couldn't even protect his friends. It was his job to look out for the students and this usurper had shown up and taken over. He couldn't let this go on, not when it was harming the students. It was time to swallow his pride.

He found Baekhyun in the lunch room, alone by a table in a corner. Junmyeon breathed deep as he sat down. ”I need your help.”

Across the table Baekhyun leaned back, that horrible smug look back on his face. ”Really?”

”You were right. Minseok has overthrown me. I know you don't want to help me, but there's a problem. I managed to talk the school into letting Jongin and Kyungsoo stay home without consequence, but Minseok wants to remove them from their group and put them in one group alone together to oversee the event, they'd be stuck together with nothing to do all day.”

Baekhyun thought about that. ”Jongin deserves it, but I don't think it's good for Kyungsoo.”

”So I need your help. You say all of this is my own fault, including Minseok taking over, which means you think there's something I could do to defend against him that I'm not doing.”

”Defend,” Baekhyun scrunched his nose. ”That's exactly the problem, you don't need to defend, you need to attack.”

”I don't even know what that means.”

”No, you're clueless,” Baekhyun said. ”But we have to solve this somehow to save those two idiots, and we don't have time for you to get enlightened.” He tapped his finger thoughtfully. ”Do you have a handsfree for your phone?”

An hour later Junmyeon walked into the student council meeting like a soldier entering enemy ground. He sat down quietly and tapped on his laptop, listening.

Irene was behind on the miscellaneous. She needed a hand, but there was no one to help her since Sehun was gone. Kyungsoo had left a hole where they used to have a human calculator to keep track of the money going in and out, so they were flying half blind. All the groups had selected countries, and if they wanted to judge fairly, the council needed to research each of those countries to check that the dishes the groups made were real, which would normally have been Sehun's job. All in all the festival was still alright, but understaffed. Minseok was managing acceptably.

Nobody paid any attention to Junmyeon. He snapped photos of the stash of receipts and various other papers that were stacked by Kyungsoo's empty seat and sent those and the list of countries to Baekhyun. Then he sat down with Irene.

”Hey, I know I'm not very good at this, but maybe there's something simple I could help you out with?”

Thankful for any extra pair of hands, she directed him to fold flyers, that were supposed to come pre-folded but the printing service had misunderstood. Twentyseven flyers in, Minseok entered.

”Ah, Minseok, I'm glad you're here,” Junmyeon said. ”Could I talk to you for a second?” Minseok came over, not sitting down, just leaning against the table.

”Push some flyers towards him, like he's expected the fold them same as you,” Baekhyun said in his ear through his handsfree.

Junmyeon pushed a stack in front of Minseok. For a second Minseok just stared at them, before he reluctantly sat down and started folding, very slowly.

”I talked to the drink supplier,” Junmyeon said. ”I wasn't checking up on-”

”No, no, no excuses,” Baekhyun said.

Junmyeon cleared his throat. ”There must have been some mistake, he said you'd opted for half-half delivery? Half morning half lunch? But that means someone has to leave their post and carry in half those drinks in the middle of the festival.”

Minseok hesitated. Junmyeon had been fairly certain he'd delegated the talking to the drink supplier and didn't know exactly what was decided, because he didn't like talking on the phone. ”We're doing it the same as every year,” Minseok said.

”Yeah but last year the soccer team weren't in the festival, they had a game so they were excused. They carried in the drinks and left.”

”Don't stop, keep going, do it now,” Baekhyun commanded.

”I talked to the drink supplier, I tried to change it but they said they didn't want changes now, it was too late, their cars were busy. I think they don't take me seriously, maybe you could try it, you're older, they'll listen to you.”

Minseok gathered himself, immediately on top of it. Tapping his phone already, he stepped out.

The rest of the student council were paying attention now. They knew something was going on. Irene was frowning at him but she didn't make a fuss. He calmly kept folding flyers and tried to remember what the next step of Baekhyun's plan was.

Half an hour later Minseok came back in. ”They won't change it,” he said, shaking his head.

Junmyeon already knew they wouldn't. ”Oh, sorry, I just remembered, it's alright. I talked to some of the middle school kids a few days ago, I'd forgotten. I've got so much stuff in my head. They'll come by and carry the drinks in in exchange for free food.”

”You're a horrible actor,” Baekhyun noted.

Minseok grumbled but couldn't say anything. ”Maybe you should do less,” he said.

”I would, but I mean, what would have happened, the drinks would have arrived and no one to carry them in? I had to do something.”

”Better,” Baekhyun said softly in his ear.

Junmyeon wasn't too happy about this, but in a way he was enjoying himself too. They were aiming to throw Minseok off the pedistal the other student council members had put him on, and while it felt kind of dirty, it also felt really good to give some back.

”When are your kids coming back anyway?” Minseok asked, walking past the stack of papers on Kyungsoo's desk. ”They've left a mess.”

”They'll be back on Monday,” Junmyeon said.

”But we can't just sit back and wait, of course, so I did some quick calculations,” Baekhyun recited and Junmyeon repeated. ”We're a little behind on the budget, the wagon rent was higher than expected.” It was? They were? ”What did you plan on doing about it?”

”It's not a big number, we have a bit of leeway,” Minseok said.

”Anything we fall behind on now we'll have to take out of the ball, or catch up with more money raising activities, so it's good to have a plan,” Junmyeon said. ”Ah, but I guess you won't be around for those.”

Minseok's eyes narrowed.

”Maybe the rest of us should discuss the economy since that has longer lasting effects that we'll have to deal with without you. Or are you sticking around for the rest of the term?”

”It's not a large amount,” Minseok repeated.

”Don't get petty, don't squabble, just let it go,” Baekhyun said. ”You've proven your point. The others know Minseok is just there for the day, you're here for them every day.”

Junmyeon quietly folded flyers again.

”I've drawn up outlines for the new groups,” Minseok said later. ”I'll hand them out in a minute, and I'd like you to take a look.”

”Let him hand them out,” Baekhyun said when Junmyeon wanted to protest. ”Wait until you've gotten one.”

The new groups looked fairly similar to the old. A couple of people, Kyungsoo and Jongin included, had been picked out of their groups and added to three separate pairs, that were supposed to do ground service during the day and make sure everyone else were doing okay.

”Why are we moving people who aren't here?” Junmyeon asked.

”They haven't contriubuted to their groups yet anyway since they've been gone, so it's easier to move those,” Minseok said. ”Is there a problem, Junmyeon?”

”Go for it,” Baekhyun said. ”What we prepared; blow him up.”

”Well, we drew the groups randomly for a reason,” Junmyeon said. ”We had a discussion about it in each of our classes, and voted. Random draw won by overwhelming majority. The people who were left out and put on administrative duties were unhappy the previous years, so we all agreed to try it without one year. Sure there might be problems, but the general consensus was to behave without oversight, so that everyone could take part. I think that was a nice thing to see, everyone coming together over something. That aside, since the group division was decided by vote, it seems a bit insidious to change the groups manually after that.”

”There's no time for a new vote,” Minseok said.

”Not in the classes, but there's plenty of time for the council. We are representatives, after all, so we could be said to stand for what our classes want.”

”Then it's done,” Minseok said.

”Is it? If we change to groups manually, we risk people coming back accusing us of favoritism. Whatever changes we make, whatever reasons we have for those changes, people will point to them and say we had ulterior motives, we didn't care about the vote after all. It will undermine our trust as chosen representatives.” Junmyeon cleared his throat.

”But I guess that doesn't matter for you since you're leaving,” Baekhyun instructed him. Junmyeon tried to say it without sounding too overbearing, but it was still so aggressive, Baekhyun was so aggressive.

”I'm not doing this for personal prestige,” Minseok said, voice hardening. ”I'm doing it for the good of the school, I'm here to help.”

”Then perhaps you can help us hold the vote?” Baekhyun instructed. Junmyeon was just reciting whatever he said blindly now, he trusted Baekhyun. This was going well. ”Since you're not a chosen representative, I don't think you can vote yourself.”

”I've been student coincil presidet too, I know how this works. Without administrative people you'll have chaos on your hands.”

”It's good that you'll be here to help then,” Junmyeon said, by himself, not needing Baekhyun's guidance. ”But this is a school and we're here to learn, and if we don't run our own race, if we don't make our own mistakes, how will we learn? If you were still a student at this school you could have opinions on how it's handled, but I am student council president now, and I say we vote.”

He heard a weird smack through the handsfree, and a happy exclamation, and someone else cheering and laughing.

”Let's vote,” Irene said, pushing the flyers aside and gesturing for the others to come sit at the table.

Just like that Junmyeon was back in control. They voted, but at this point it wasn't a question of keeping or changing groups but rather where your loyalties lay, and keeping the groups unchanged won by a landslide.

”I sent you the research,” Baekhyun said. ”Damn that kid of yours work fast.”

Junmyeon checked his phone. ”I've sent the cheat sheet for the food to your phones,” he said. ”Someone could maybe print copies. Sorry, Irene, I have another delinquest student to deal with, Minseok could you help her out instead?”

”I...” Minseok sighed and took his place, grimly picking the top flyer and folding it.

”Good work everyone, I'm proud of you!” Junmyeon told them.

”See you later,” Irene said, waving.

He walked out, legs shaking, hurried to the road where Chanyeol was waiting with the car and crawled into the back seat. His legs felt like jelly now. How did Baekhyun do this, how did anyone do this. They drove to Sehun's house, where Baekhyun, Jongdae and Sehun were waiting in Sehun's room, gathered around a pile of laptops, phones and notes.

He barely got into the room before they were cheering. ”Good work!”

”Just another Friday afternoon,” Baekhyun grinned.

”You're really fast on the math,” Junmyeon complimented him.

”Not me, oh my god no, it's Chenchen,” Baekhyun said.

”Not bad for a kid from the wrong side of the tracks huh?” Jongdae laughed.

”His mom is a math teacher,” Chanyeol explained and was accused of ruining Jongdae's high.

They ordered trash food and turned Sehun's kitchen into a mess, and then Sehun dug out a wine bottle. At Junmyeon's disapproving glare, he said, ”We did well, like adults today, and we're responsible. One glass.”

”This is a terrible idea.”

”One glass,” Jongdae agreed. ”That's all. Not you.” He removed the glass Sehun set out for Chanyeol.

”Yes mother,” Chanyeol sighed. ”Do none of you have driver's licenses? Will I be designa-ted driver for the rest of my life?”

”Yixing is going to teach me to drive,” Sehun said while pouring wine. Finished, he set the bottle down. ”Oh! I forgot to tell him I got him off the hook!” He ran out of the kitchen. 

Junmyeon sipped a little of the wine.

”Junmyeon!” He almost spilled it, when Sehun flew back in. ”Do you have his number, I forgot I deleted his number.”

”I have it,” Baekhyun said. Of course he did.

”I'll invite him over,” Sehun said and danced out again.

”Ah to be young and in love,” Jongdae said wistfully, sipping wine and smoking an imaginary cigarette.

Two hours later Sehun and Yixing were asleep in the couch, Yixing's head on Sehun's shoulder. Chanyeol had gone off hunting something to eat and never returned, maybe he'd gotten lost. Jongdae was swirling the very last sip of wine in his glass, leaned against the other armrest of the couch, while Baekhyun and Junmyeon were sitting on the other couch.

Baekhyun poured some more wine into his glass. Junmyeon reached out to cover it – was this his third glass – and he smoothly moved the bottle over to pour it into Junmyeon's glass instead. ”That bottle is empty!” Junmyeon realized.

”Relax, we've barely had more than a glass, we were so many sharing it,” Baekhyun said. ”We're good, right Chenchen?”

”Nobody's drunk,” Jongdae agreed. 

”Why are you called Chenchen?” Junmyeon asked.

”He looks like a cat,” Baekhyun said.

”And these idiots can't pronounce Cheshire, like the cat in Alice in Wonderland,” Jongdae said, ”so they said Chenchen, and apparently I'll never get away from it. Will you ever stop?”

”Do you still hate it?”

”Yes.”

”Then not yet.”

They argued a little before Junmyeon hushed them to keep them from waking the kids, Jongdae got up with his fist raised and Baekhyun crawled in between Junmyeon and the back of the couch, squealing something about God's good children not punching the weak. Jongdae came over and pretended to hit him a few times for good measure; Junmyeon simply got out of the way.

”I better go look for Chanyeol,” Jongdae said.

”Eh, leave him,” Baekhyun said.

”He'll get kidnapped by house gnomes,” Jongdae said. ”If I'm not back in half an hour send a search party.”

”Half an hour?” Junmyeon asked. ”The house isn't that big.” Jongdae left. Baekhyun pinched Junmyeon's side. ”Ow!”

”Shh, you'll wake the kids. Why do you call them kids, Yixing is your age.”

”Doesn't he seem like one?” Junmyeon asked.

”Not to me, but I'm not an old man,” Baekhyun said. ”Or a traitor, you horrible traitor you.”

”Traitor?”

”You just let Jongdae hit me! Aren't you the guardian, aren't you supposed to protect the weak and innocent?”

”You're only one of those things,” Junmyeon pointed out.

Baekhyun laughed.

Junmyeon sipped a little of the wine and wondered what Baekhyun was to him now. They hung out so much, it would be weird to voluntarily spend this much time with an enemy. Occasionally he could even relax around Baekhyun. Although...

”So did I win the bet already?”

Although something always came up and broke that calm.

”I said,” Baekhyun said.

”I heard you.” Junmyeon turned to look at him. ”You tell me.”

”Will you trust my judgment?”

”Will you judge consentiously?”

”I don't have a conscience,” Baekhyun said happily. ”Shameless, you said.”

”I don't think that's true.” He'd thought it was true before. Definitely thought Baekhyun was stupid and short-sighted, selfish and contrary. 

”Really? Tell me all about it.”

”You look out for your friends,” Junmyeon said, because even if he knew Baekhyun was teasing him he thought maybe he needed to hear this. ”You'd protect them with your life, I think, and you'd not be able to stand yourself if you hurt them.” In this they were similar, maybe. Maybe, come to think of it, the reason they fought was because they disagreed on _how_ to protect people. ”I know you think I hurt my friends, but I'm trying to help them. Life is so much harder if you have to fight for your life all the time. With a good education, with manners and loyalty and dedication, if you dare to trust in other people,life will be easier. I know,” he interrupted when Baekhyun tried to answer, ”that you think I'm only doing this for my own sake and I'm just lying and it's all just empty words that sound pretty, but my intention is honest. I want them to be happy, and maybe I'm a little naive but I'll never give up on them. Or you,” he added, because whatever was up with Baekhyun he would figure out how to make it better, and it wasn't even about his perfect record anymore.

Baekhyun wrapped an arm around him and kissed him. His body was warm, never completely still; gently, urgently working against his while his agile tongue worked its way into Junmyeon's mouth. He tasted like wine and red berries and Baekhyun; like fresh summer nights. Slowly, Baekhyun tipped backwards pulling Junmyeon along on top of himself  and dug a hand under Junmyeon 's shirt.

”Ah, wait...”

”Relax, guardian.” Baekhyun smiled at him, forehead against his. His hand rested against Junmyeon's skin, flat against his back. Like a cat, he nudged Junmyeon's face with his own to get access and kissed him again.

Why did Baekhyun feel so good under him, so full of life, sizzling with energy and personality and bravery?  Why, when Baekhyun had initiated the kiss, did it feel like he submitted? Both of Junmyeon's hands were on the couch because something in the back of his head said we might be drunk, Baekhyun might not know what he is doing; you might not know what you're doing. This didn't seem like the Baekhyun he knew, contrary and proud, but rather like a raw bundle of nerves and emotions trying to dig into his, connect them, lock them together.

He broke the kiss and Baekhyun protested, wriggling under him trying to coax him back. He looked into those beautiful sparkling eyes and realized, ”You're scared.”

Baekhyun was panting slightly, red lips parted. ”You're not that buff,” he grinned.

Junmyeon looked into his eyes. ”I'd never hurt you,” he promised, mostly in response to what Baekhyun was joking about, but in every other way too.

In an instant, Baekhyun changed. ”That's a lie.” He blinked and looked around like he'd forgotten where he was and had just woken up, and he wiggled out from under Junmyeon like he didn't want to touch him in the process.

”It's not a lie,” Junmyeon said.

”It's the same as all your other bullshit,” Baekhyun snapped. ”You don't know that. You didn't want to hurt any of these people either, but you did.” He gestured at the still peacefully sleeping Sehun and Yixing. 

”I'm doing the best I can,” Junmyeon insisted.

”Don't make promises you can't keep!”

”Oh are we fighting again?” Jongdae came walking, Chanyeol in tow. Chanyeol looked like he'd just woken up, had probably fallen asleep in the bottom floor guest room. ”You can take Baekhyun's side, and I'll take the student council president's.” He nudged Chanyeol towards Baekhyun, and pointed at Baekhyun. ”You're a self-righteous volatile brat!”

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes. ”Oh no president,” he said without any emotion whatsoever. ”How can you be so selfish and short. Short-sighted, I mean.”

Baekhyun laughed. Junmyeon fought himself to not.

”I need to go home,” Baekhyun said. ”Take me home.”

”I will prepare thy carriage, my lord,” Chanyeol bowed and waddled on towards the kitchen. Jongdae caught him and turned him around towards the front door.

”Are you sure he should drive?” Junmyeon asked.

”He'll wake up, we'll turn on some music,” Baekhyun said.

”I'll bring the trash out,” Jongdae said.

”Don't bother, the housekeeper will do it.”

Jongdae looked stricken by sudden enlightenment. ”Wow being rich is great.”

”Are you just leaving Yixing here?” Junmyeon asked.

”He took the bus here, he can take it home,” Baekhyun said. ”Besides, look at them, he might as well spend the night.”

”Are you leaving the student council president here?” Jongdae asked, his inquisitive look making Junmyeon squirm on the couch. Baekhyun shrugged. The wheels were spinning, but Jongdae didn't comment any more, just headed out with some mumbled excuse about making sure Chanyeol hadn't gotten lost on the way to the car.

For a moment, Baekhyun stood silent in front of Junmyeon.

Volatile, self-righteous. Jongdae certainly knew his friend well. Junmyeon cleared his throat. ”This,” he said, gesturing to the couch. ”If you rather it didn't happen, we can just forget it.”

Baekhyun grimaced, like he couldn't quite be bothered faking a smile. ”Good job keeping promises,” he said and left.

”You're the one who...” Junmyeon decided not to shout after him, Sehun was still asleep. He heard the car start up, and then a few minutes later take off. He considered waking Sehun up and telling him to go to bed, but the poor kid was in pain, he might as well sleep, so he fetched a blanket and put over them. Still feeling a bit bad about the wine he washed the glasses and put them away and brought the bottle when he left and threw it in a random trash can along the road. Just in case the housekeeper reported that kind of thing to Sehun's parents.

Then he called and asked if the driver could pick him up. There was one stationed at his house, that drove his parents around, but Junmyeon didn't like calling him. For one he didn't like to draw attention to the fact that his family had a private driver, and for another he didn't want to occupy the car if his parents needed it. Tonight he didn't feel like taking the bus with all the drunk people on their way to and from clubs and parties.

His mind kept circling back to Baekhyun's warm body against his. Those eyes, usually warily shutting him out, inviting him in. More, closer. Like maybe the thing Baekhyun was hiding from him beneath the confrontational surface wasn't hate at all, quite the opposite. Baekhyun had always gotten to Junmyeon like no one else did, and he'd always blamed it on Baekhyun being worse than everyone else, but, he wondered, perhaps, possibly, that wasn't the only reason, because just recalling Baekhyun's scent was enough to make his heart beat faster.

”Had a good day?” Mike asked when he picked him up.

Junmyeon didn't know how to answer that. There had been the hint of something fantastic, and then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the opportunity was ruined and lost. Before he'd understood what could have been he'd already messed it up. If he'd said the right thing, would Baekhyun have stayed there with him? Stayed the night, kissed him good morning? What would that be like, soft, sleepy morning Baekhyun with messy hair and sleep crumbs in his eyes? There was no use wondering now. ”A very strange one,” he told Mike.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading! We're finally getting somewhere, ey? ;) See you soon.


	8. A Reason Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin have it out because it is time to settle this problem, and find a way to get Jongin and Kyungsoo at least back to school. But things take a turn for the real, and Yixing has assist, for the benefit of all.  
> Back at school, Baekhyun's brooding had been topped off by resentment towards Junmyeon and reached a new level, which doesn't bode well for the upcoming food festival.

Sehun woke up with a start, hands searching for his phone, why  was it so bright, why hadn't the alarm rung, what... oh. Saturday. Why was he sleeping on his couch? There were noises from the kitchen so he got up and stumbled out there, dizzy from sleep and the fact that his pain medicine must have ran out because his hand was throbbing.

”Hi,” Yixing said.

”Hi,” Sehun said automatically.

”I'm trying to make breakfast but I don't understand your kitchen, and to be honest I don't know how to... well, food. At all.”

Sehun came over. There were some bowls that indicated Yixing had tried to whip up scrambled eggs, but the frying pan was empty and put to the side. ”What happened here?”

”I burned them,” Yixing said apologetically.

”We'll just...” Sehun opened the fridge and realize there were no more eggs. ”Hm, we can make toast.” He picked out ingredients and showed Yixing to butter both sides of the bread before toasting it on low heat in the pan. ”You've never cooked?” he guessed.

”I buy all my food,” Yixing said. ”Even breakfast. When I was going here my mother worried I would starve to death.”

”Valid,” Sehun commented.

”If you teach me to cook, I'll teach you to drive.”

”I think we're more likely to die from the cooking,” Sehun said, getting chuckles in return.

They ate breakfast and talked about yesterday,  scrolled through some fashion blogs and looked at cooking  videos. Sehun tried to teach Yixing to play games upstairs on Sehun 's giant TV, since he couldn't play himself, but he mostly just sabotaged Yixing by shouting things too suddenly. Yixing couldn't sit still anymore so they took the bus out to his house to take a dip in the lake. It was freezing, Sehun only went in to the waist but still couldn't stand it for more than five minutes, while Yixing did a few laps. Then they bundled up in blankets on Yixing's floor and ate pizza. He was adorable, Sehun thought, with wet messy hair and a blanket wrapped around his whole body so just his head stuck out.

”Do you work out?” Yixing asked. ”Why aren't you in the soccer team?”

”I'm not so great at team sports,” Sehun said. ”Really, Jongin started out as a medium distance runner and then I sometimes worked out with him but then he got recruited to the team.”

”And you got fat on pizza, I understand.”

”I'm not fat!” Sehun laughed, throwing pizza crumbs at him.

”Definitely not,” Yixing smiled.

Suddenly Sehun felt like maybe Yixing had actually paid attention to him when they were in trunks; Sehun had been too cold and not too concerned with whoever saw what, but what if Yixing had actually  _looked_ ? Sehun had seen Yixing shirtless on several occations thanks to the soccer team being exhibitionist, he was just the right amout of fit, not too bulky and not too skinny. Sehun didn't know what he himself was; tall, all elbows and knees, did he look okay to Yixing? He hadn't thought about his own body beyond some brief check that he wasn't unhealthy, so he wasn't sure if he thought he looked good or not, and that made him unsure if he liked the idea of being judged by it. Did he hunch his back? He sat up straighter.

”You look great, Sehun, don't worry.”

If only blushing could be controlled. ”You too,” he said, and then only blushed more. That wasn't what he'd meant, he just... agh. ”I mean I know. I mean,” shut up Sehun.

”Hey, I, um,” Yixing picked pizza crumbs out of his blanket. ”I actually, wanted to talk to you about something.”

”Mm, yes?” Anything to get away from this awkward conversation.

While Yixing was gathering courage to speak, Sehun's phone rang. He clicked it off. A couple of seconds later he got a message. Jongin.  _I have to talk to you, call me back as soon as you can, please._ That didn't sound good.

”Uh, sorry, it's just, Jongin has some kind of emergency.”

”Of course,” Yixing said. ”You should go to him.”

”I'll just call him back, gimme a sec.”

Yixing started cleaning up while Sehun scuttled off into the kitchen and called.

”Where are you?” Jongin asked.

”I'm at Yixing's place.”

”I'm sorry, I'm bothering you, it's...”

”You're not bothering me,” Sehun said. ”You never bother me. What's going on?”

”I don't know what I'm doing. I have to talk to someone and this, this thing I can't talk to my mom about, she'd... I don't know what she'd do.”

”I'll come over.”

”I'm actually, um, I'm at your house.”

Wow, Jongin had just gone over? Without calling him first? That had never happened before. ”I'll be right there I just gotta catch the bus.”

”You don't have to leave like this, I can wait, you can come over when you're done.”

”Jongin, I love you,” Sehun said, it didn't even feel cheesy. ”Don't be an idiot, I'll be right there.”

”Wow do I sound that upset?”

”Just sit tight.” He hung up and returned to the living room. ”I'm sorry I gotta go.”

Yixing nodded, already knowing. The house was small, he'd probably heard it. When Sehun was about to go, Yixing touched his wrist. ”Sehun, if you need anything... if he needs anything, whatever it is.”

”Yeah. Thanks.”

He rode the bus back to his house and found Jongin sitting on the porch. ”Someone will see you and think you're a robber,” he said. Jongin had figured out how to scale the fence around his house pretty much instantly. Sehun had never considered it, but it had convenient footholds and was, all in all, a pretty useless fence. It stopped cars, that was pretty much it.

They went inside, Sehun poured them some coke and Jongin chose his room. He liked sitting on beds rather than couches.

”How's your hand,” Jongin asked after fidgeting for a bit.

”I can kinda almost move my pinky without horrible pain,” Sehun said patiently.

”You won't get like, nerve damage?”

”It wasn't deep, just large,” Sehun said. ”I don't think so. At least nobody told me so.”

”When will you be back at school?”

”Monday,” Sehun said. ”You too?”

”I don't know how to go back.” Jongin hugged himself, looking away.

Sehun felt all compassion just drain out of him, like vacuumed out of his body. ”This is about Kyungsoo?”

”Junmyeon and Baekhyun came by and got angry at me, but it's not my fault, I never encouraged anything, he's just... a creep.”

Patience and understanding and everything Junmyeon had taught him was dissolving and evaporating out of his skin, and he knew he had to do something, before he freaked out, before he did something he'd regret because Jongin was his friend, and he loved him, and there must be some way through this. ”Jongin, I'm going to be honest here and, I don't really know what to say. Would it be okay if Yixing came over? You know he's a good guy.” Yixing was patient and thought out and understanding.

”You're angry at me too,” Jongin stated.

Baekhyun's committment to the truth seemed to set down its foot and refuse to let him soften the words. ”Yes,” he said finally.

”Why?”

”Why? Because if this was a girl who liked you, you'd just talk to her about it and that's it.”

”So would you!”

”I would be awkward and terrible, but I'd be equally awkward and terrible whether it was a girl or a guy.”

”It's not that he's like, into me, it's that he's been staring at me for a year, everywhere, all the time, and what about all the times I didn't notice? I don't mean he's a creep for being a guy, even if it's like... extra awkward, I mean he's like a stalker. I've shared locker room with him!”

”So he's stared at your ass, big deal,” Sehun said.

But Jongin sort of folded into himself.

”Look, can't you just try to ignore him? Jongin?”

”I'll just go home.”

”No wait, wait, I'm sorry. I'm doing this wrong, stay here I'll call Yixing.” Sehun had barely had time to ask if he could come over before he heard Yixing go out the front door. ”I don't know if you know what's been happening,” he said and explained the situation with Kyungsoo. He'd left Jongin on his bed and gone out into the hallway. ”I don't know what's going on, why he's so upset, I'm just... kinda angry. I mean, he wouldn't react like this if it was a girl,” he explained. ”I can't help him when I kinda want to punch him for being a homophobe.”

Yixing was quiet for a long time.

”Did you hang up?”

”No I'm just thinking,” he said. ”Is he still there?”

”Yeah.”

A short while later, after Sehun had made sandwiches, Yixing arrived and they went up the stairs. Jongin was curled up on Sehun's bed, watching stuff on Sehun's laptop.

”Hi.” Yixing sat with him.

Sehun forced a sandwich into his hand. ”Eat something.”

Jongin sat up to eat. ”Are you here to yell at me too?”

”I don't like yelling,” Yixing said. ”Sehun told me what you're fighting over but can't you tell me too?”

”I'm just creeped out,” Jongin said. ”Apparently that's a criminal offense.”

”You're skipping school, you're that creeped out,” Sehun said. ”And Baekhyun says you said mean crap to Kyungsoo.”

”I didn't! I mean I... I was suprised, I...” He rubbed his eyes. ”I might have said something, I don't remember, something like _stay away from me_ but I'm sorry about that it was just so sudden! If a guy creeped on a girl like this you'd all be on her side.”

”He hasn't even talked to you,” Sehun said.

”Isn't that even more creepy? If he says he likes me but he doesn't know me, he's never talked to me, isn't it like saying he's just interested in my body?”

Okay so Sehun kinda had to agree with that. ”But he's seen you a lot, talk to other people, play soccer, hang out with me at the student council. He kinda knows you. Don't you kinda know him?”

”Stop defending him!” 

Yixing moved on the bed, got more comfortable, positioned himself protectively between Jongin and Sehun. ”What are you going to do about it?” he asked.

”I can't, I can't do anything, he's going to transfer. They say he's going to change schools.”

”So he doesn't want to make you uncomfortable,” Yixing said.

”They sometimes genuinely care about the people they...” Jongin shut up and kept picking apart the sandwich, collecting crumbs in a crease of the bedsheets.

”They who?” Sehun demanded.

”Creeps. Perverts.”

”I sincerely don't think Kyungsoo is either of those things,” Sehun said.

”You never know about people, I know,” Yixing said diplomatically. ”Do you know him, like Sehun says?”

”We've never talked, I guess I've seen him around, it doesn't mean anything, I don't know him well enough to know.”

”Do you think he'd do something? To you?” Yixing asked.

”He's not-” Sehun shut up at a pointed look.

It took a long time for Jongin to answer. ”No. But how do you know?”

”What the fuck,” Sehun said. ”He's like 5 feet tall, he hates violence, he'd never, why are you like this did someone touch you when you were a kid?” He paused when Jongin turned his head away, and then, when the silence grew longer, nausea hit his stomach like a kick in the gut. ”Jongin? Oh my fucking god.”

”No, no!” Jongin waved his hands defensively. ”It's not, it's just, my dad...”

”Your dad?” Sehun sank down to sit on the bed, hand over his mouth.

”No! No stop it! Stop whatever you're thinking! It's not like that!”

”Then what is it like?” Yixing asked gently.

”My dad, when I was small, like three, my mom she, she found my dad with a kid, and, I mean like a boy, and she got me out of there, and nobody touched me, he admitted to it and that he needed help and he swore he'd never touched me and that he'd never contact me again.” Jongin stared holes into Sehun's head. ”So don't even think it! It's not like that, I'm fine.”

Sehun swallowed, trying to not let even just the idea of the possibility overwhelm him. He'd kill – he'd fucking  _kill_ anyone who'd even  _thought_ about... 

”Calm down,” Jongin asked. ”It's not a big deal, there's tons of guys like that out there, that's the big deal. My dad, he's in a home, he's been in and out of it but he committs himself whenever he feels... like he can't deal. I don't talk to him, he writes letters to mom once in a while. We changed our last name back to my mom's maiden name.”

”He's never tried to write to you?” Yixing asked. Sehun couldn't make coherent sentences.

”He sends a card on my birthday, it's just a card, happy birthday from dad. That's all.”

”Fucking burn it,” Sehun heard himself say.

Jongin shrugged. ”What's the point.”

”He's still your dad,” Yixing said. ”I understand.”

Sehun wasn't sure he did. ”Can I hug you?”

”If you have to,” Jongin said. Sehun walked up and then he hesitated. Would it be worse? Would it make Jongin feel bad later, when he found out? Hm. ”You know there's a difference between gay people and pedophiles, right? Kyungsoo is your age, not some creepy old man.”

”He looks like a creepy old man,” Jongin said, but he smiled.

Still. ”Pedophile. Homosexual. Difference.”

Jongin chewed on his lip for a second. ”Yeah,” he said then. ”I'm just... I can't talk to my mom about this. She would freak the fuck out, I mean, she'd turn the school inside out, try to witch hunt him out of town, she... she can't tell the difference.”

It was hard to think of Jongin's mom like that, she was usually so calm and friendly, but she did drink herself stupid a couple of times a month so she wasn't as balanced as she seemed.

”Did you change your mind about the hug?” Jongin asked, looking up at him.

This innocent, kind-hearted friend. ”I'm gay,” Sehun said. ”Uhm, yeah. That's not how I was going to say it. But uhm, I wasn't sure, I mean, maybe you don't want me to hug you because...”

Jongin's eyes teared up.

”That's okay,” Sehun said, although it didn't feel even remotely okay. ”It's a lot to take in.” It fucking wasn't. He hovered. Sitting down again felt irreversible, like he'd lose Jongin forever. Even if he was a homophobic fuck, that wasn't what he wanted.

”Nothing's changed,” Yixing told Jongin carefully.

”No... no I know, god, I'm so sorry.” Jongin stood up and pulled Sehun into a tight hug.

”It's alright,” Sehun said, stiff.

”I didn't mean any of that stuff about you, it's not like that.”

”But you mean it about Kyungsoo? He's a nice guy, you don't know him but I do.”

Jongin thought about it for a while, still holding on to him. ”Okay,” he said then, taking Sehun's shoulders. ”Okay, I'll apologize to him. Maybe... maybe all the stuff my mom's said sort of got into my head and made this huge thing out of this. I just... can't you ask him to stop staring at me?”

”But you're so pretty?” Sehun said, gazing into his eyes lovingly.

”Oh my god,” Jongin said, turning red, and broke into laughter and pushed him away ”Stop!” 

”We'll talk to Kyungsoo,” Yixing promised.

”I'm sorry I got angry at you,” Sehun said.

”I can't help that I feel weird about it,” Jongin said. ”It's not like I'm trying to be an asshole, I just honestly feel so uncomfortable.”

”That's okay,” Yixing said. ”You don't have to be best friend with him, just come back to school. Junmyeon and Baekhyun just keep fighting about you.”

”For all their fighting about helping, they're not actually helping a lot,” Sehun thought.

They ate the sandwiches and talked about Junmyeon and Baekhyun's war of ideologies, then Yixing said he had to go.

”If you are okay now, I'm playing at another place tonight.”

”Oh, can we come? Let's go see it,” Sehun said, excited.

”You play music?” Jongin asked. ”I'm not really in the mood, Sehun.”

”You're going. Borrow something from my closet. You go ahead,” he told Yixing, ”just give me the adress and we'll catch up.”

It was a calm little café that Yixing was playing at. Sehun and Jongin had some weird herbal tea and tasted strange smoothie combinations, and Jongin seemed to relax a bit more. In hushed voices under the cover of Yixing singing, they talked a little more about Jongin's dad. Sehun still felt angry but it was settling in.

”My mom thinks he might try to talk to me when I turn 18,” Jongin said. ”I don't know what to do.”

Sehun didn't have any good answer for that. ”Just do what you want to do,” he tried. ”I mean, I hate him, but like Yixing said he's still your dad, so. It's up to you.”

”I just dont know,” Jongin mumbled, sipping from his kiwi avocado grapefruit. ”Eugh.”

”Is it bad?”

”I don't know. It's confusing. My tastebuds are confused.”

Three smoothies (two of them abandoned) later, Yixing was done for the night. Jongin went to pay for them, while Yixing and Sehun stepped outside. The night was crisp and the moon was up.

”The lime mint was good but now I kinda crave mint chocolate,” Sehun said.

Yixing took his hands. He didn't know what to do with that so he just let him. Yixing thought for a second, and then spoke slowly like he wanted to make sure he said exactly what he meant to say. ”I thought you and Jongin were boyfriends.”

”Um,” Sehun said. Did everyone think he was gay? Could he just skip the whole coming out thing entirely, since everyone seemed to figure it out anyway? Did his parents suspect? That was a strange thought.

”So I tried to step back but, I didn't do it well, and today, in the cabin, I was going to ask you anyway. It's dishonorable, and I'm ashamed, but that is how much I like you.”

”I... what?” was all Sehun managed to say. Ask him what? Ask him _out_ , was Yixing _asking him out_? Did that mean he could...?

”Today has been exhausting for you already, so I will let you think about it.” Yixing politely kissed his cheek. ”Good night.”

Sehun grabbed his collar and jerked him back and kissed his lips. Oh fuck yes. Yixing's lips were so soft, so warm in the chill night air, nervous knots he didn't know he had melted into soft warm goo. He wanted to stay here forever, but Yixing broke away, smiled, cleared his throat.

”Goodnight, Jongin.”

”Goodnight,” Jongin said from behind Sehun.

Yixing threw him one last burning, happy, secretive glance before he turned around and walked away, moonlight playing in his hair, the guitar bag swaying on his back.

Sehun turned back to Jongin and they stared at each other in silence for a moment. Hearing your best friend is gay and watching him make out with another guy was sort of two different things. Jongin's stare asked a question, but then he glanced away, bit his lip and seemed to make his mind up.

When he looked back he was grinning. ”You are such an embarrassing dork.”

”Fuck you,” Sehun grumbled.

” _Oh Yixing,_ ” Jongin swooned, pretending to faint.

”Shut up! Don't be such a jock!” 

”You've never been kissed before have you, I can tell, and he can probably too.”

”Take that back!” he yelled, cheeks burning, and chased the giggling Jongin down the street.

 

 

Sunday morning Sehun messaged Junmyeon. ”Talked to Jongin, he'll be there Monday, he'll apologize. Can you talk to Kyungsoo?”

Junmyeon promised to try. He went over there in the afternoon, after checking with Kyungsoo that he had time.

”I don't care about an apology,” Kyungsoo said.

”Was he really that terrible?”

”No, it wasn't that bad, I just don't want to go there anymore,” Kyungsoo said. ”I've made up my mind already I don't see how it would change anything. You want me to go just so he can apologize and feel better?”

”At least come to school and help out with the festival,” Junmyeon told him. ”Even if you transfer, it'll be a good memory and a good thing to put on your record. And if nothing else, we need you, we'll have so much extra work covering for you, we've already broken budget because you're not there keeping an eye on things.”

Kyungsoo hesitated.

”Do you want him to feel terrible about it forever?” Junmyeon tried a different angle.

”No,” Kyungsoo said, because he was a good person, Junmyeon knew. ”Okay.”

”Okay?”

”Okay, just until the festival is done.”

”Great,” Junmyeon said. He didn't have to exact an actual promise. If Do Kyungsoo said he'd do something, that was as much of a guarantee as the universe could accomodate.

The first thing Junmyeon spotted when he arrived at school Monday morning was Jongin and Kyungsoo, standing with their respective groups on either end of a hallway like a scene out of a play. Yixing and some other soccer guys were with Jongin; Irene and the rest of the council stood by Kyungsoo. Sehun, being a member of both social groups, was hanging out in the doorway to the student council meeting room approximately in the middle of the corridor, and waved at Junmyeon as he came.

”This is very dramatic,” Junmyeon said.

”I don't think it was on purpose, they just ended up there,” Sehun said.

”Is he actually going to apologize like this? It seems a bit... forced.”

”He will, that's not what worries me. What worries me is that Baekhyun is over there.” Sehun nodded in Kyungsoo's direction. ”He's sitting down so you can't see him, but when Jongin goes over, I'm not sure that's gonna end well.”

”I'll see what I can do,” Junmyeon said and broke off towards Kyungsoo.

That side of the hallway was discussing the food festival. Minseok was seated with Baekhyun telling him about how they were trying to place the food stalls so they most resembled real world geography. Baekhyun looked bored and mildly confused about why Minseok was telling him these things. Junmyeon hovered for a second by the table, for one second not sure what they were anymore or how to adress Baekhyun, but then he shoved all those worries aside and sat down.

”Jongin is going to come over here,” he told Baekhyun. ”When he does, we're going to let those two talk in peace.”

”Sir, yes, sir,” Baekhyun said, sounding everything but convinced, not even looking at him.

”If you're still pissed off at me, don't take it out on Jongin.”

”Don't worry, I'm actually pissed off at both of you separately, I'll make sure to keep the two apart,” Baekhyun assured him.

There was a wave of quiet noise as the group made way for a guest. Jongin carefully entered the periphery. ”Hi,” he said. ”I'd like to talk to Kyungsoo, if that's okay.”

”It's okay,” Kyungsoo said. ”You don't have to apologize, the guys say you're sorry.”

”I'd like to talk to you anyway, if that's okay,” Jongin said.

They walked away a little bit, ending up close to Sehun. Both groups were pretending to keep talking about their own things, but everyone were stealing glances their way. Baekhyun was openly watching them.

”What did I miss?” Minseok asked.

”Jongin is a homophobic asshole,” Baekhyun said.

”Please,” Junmyeon said. Were they openly discussing Kyungsoo's sexuality now?

”How did Sehun convince him to apologize?” Baekhyun asked Junmyeon. ”I assume it was Sehun.”

”The thing we talked about regarding Sehun, that you knew and I asked if you were sure,” Junmyeon said, glancing at Minseok. ”I think Sehun told Jongin about it.”

Baekhyun's eyes grew wider. ”Really?”

Junmyeon was learning to recognize his faces, and that this particular expression didn't bode well for any hopes of a peaceful morning that he might have harbored. ”Don't get involved, Baekhyun. They're making up.”

Baekhyun fidgeted in his seat and said nothing.

Jongin escorted Kyungsoo back to the group. They seemed to have made peace, and Kyungsoo didn't look quite as tense as when he'd left. Junmyeon tried to grab Baekhyun and hold him down, but what he lacked in muscle mass, the skinny guy made up for in stubbornness.

”Wow, you really came around.”

Jongin looked over at him and froze like a rabbit in headlights. ”Baekhyun.”

”Jongin. Feel better now?”

”I hope Kyungsoo does. I was wrong and I'm sorry.”

Kyungsoo watched quietly.

”So just because someone you love turns out to be gay, it's totally okay now. You just had to get proof that homosexuals are also people.”

”Do you have to twist everything?” Junmyeon demanded. ”Sit down!”

Baekhyun pushed him hard enough for him to fall back into his seat. ”I'm talking! So now you've apologized and everything is sunshine perfect and you can go back to hiding in your bigot corner?”

”Everything is not perfect,” Jongin said. ”It's still difficult for me, I'm not pretending everything's fine. I still... I have some stuff to work on, for myself, but that's my problem, not his.”

”It's still his if you feel weird around him.”

Kyungsoo was tensing up again.

”Things don't change overnight,” Junmyeon said. ”We all need a little time to learn and get used to things, we all need to have patience with each other.”

”Wait for things to get better that never do?” Baekhyun demanded.

”Sit down.” Minseok's voice was calm and commanding. Baekhyun glared at him, but sat. ”Now that you're here,” Minseok said turning to the others, ”I would really like at least one pair to function as administrators during the actual festival, and I really like you two for it. The student council secretary and the soccer team star. Together the two of you know everyone and everyone would be comfortable talking to at least one of you.”

Junmyeon was too busy gaping to say anything, and Baekhyun seemed to experience the same brain freeze.

”There's no problem with that is there?” Minseok stared them both down.

”Uh, no, of course not,” Jongin said. ”I can still help our group with cooking the day before, right?”

”That should be okay.”

Kyungsoo was processing, blinking, thinking so hard it seemed the floor would catch fire. ”Okay,” he said then.

”Great,” Minseok said. ”We can only spare one pair so I'll rely on you a lot.”

Jongin took the natural pause as a chance to drift away. Kyungsoo and the student council moved into the meeting room.

”We discussed this already!” Junmyeon told Minseok.

”You're going to force Kyungsoo to be stuck with that ass the whole day?” Baekhyun demanded.

”You've just overridden the student council vote, it's not valid!”

”Kids,” Minseok said. ”You both mean well, but you gotta realize something. What's most kind isn't always what's best. Nothing makes people overcome their differences like working together. They might hate it. It might be super awkward. But either it'll harden them, or it'll bring them closer.”

They both stared at him, at a loss for words.

”I thought you were selfish pretenders, but the way you're trying to help those two maybe I underestimated you both. But you have to grow up. You're supposed to choose what's best for other people, not what feels best for yourselves.”

”Man you sound like a 40-year-old self-improvement lecturer,” Baekhyun said.

Minseok laughed. ”We'll find out on Wednesday if I gambled right.”

”You can't gamble with people's wellbeing!” Junmyeon exclaimed.

”Yes,” Minseok said. ”You can, and sometimes you have to. If you always play it safe, you'll always just keep people above the surface. If you want them to learn to swim, sometimes you have to push them harder.” He got up. ”Meeting, president.” And followed the rest of the council.

”I can't revoke that decision now,” Junmyeon said. ”It'll cause chaos, now that things are finally in order. And they both agreed to do it in front of everyone so how would I even motivate bringing it up?”

Baekhyun scoffed, pulling his legs up under him on the bench. ”We failed.”

”We'll just have to try to look after them on Wednesday,” Junmyeon said. ”And why are you so loud about Kyungsoo, you pretty much outed him to the whole school!”

”He's not hiding it, he just hasn't put up posters,” Baekhyun glared at him. ”He's been out to his family for years, we talked about it the first day I was here.”

”How come you know all the gay people in this school,” Junmyeon muttered.

”Oh I wonder why,” Baekhyun said with agressively dramatic irony, rolling his eyes, and wandered off, hopefully to go to class.

 

 

 

Sehun walked back and forth, phone in hand. He'd just finished a conversation with his aunt that meant a whole lot of trouble. ”This is a disaster!”

”Don't overreact,” Junmyeon said.

”Tomorrow? Tomorrow, Wednesday, the day of the food festival?” Sehun swung his arms, agitated. ”Why does it have to be tomorrow? How did I mess up the dates?”

”You've been busy, a lot has happened,” Yixing said, sitting cross legged on the student council meeting table, hands flat against the tabletop. He shed clothes at first opportunity so he wasn't wearing his jacket, so Sehun took a second to appreciate his arms before he managed to reel his thoughts in.

”I need to be there for Jongin! I won't go. I'll tell them I can't go, it's too important for school.”

”This is the first time in three weeks you'll see your parents,” Junmyeon said.

”I thought it was next week! I haven't fixed the clothes!”

”Just wear what we already decided,” Yixing said. He slid off the table and took his arm. ”Trust in yourself, okay? Just wear the suit and the blue stuff like we said. You loved it, it looks great, you'll blow them away.”

”My aunt...”

”Don't worry about your aunt right now,” Junmyeon said. Had he just agreed to let Sehun wear something his parents didn't approve of? Fighting with Baekhyun had left some scars, apparently. ”And don't worry about Jongin and Kyungsoo, we'll keep an eye on them, me and Baekhyun.”

”You and Baekhyun?” Was he insane? ”You'll spend more time bickering than looking out for them.”

”We won't,” Junmyeon promised. ”They're more important. Just go to the event, focus on that.”

”Make contacts, show off,” Yixing said, squeezing his hand.

”My hand isn't healed properly yet,” Sehun groaned. ”This goes really well to gray and blue.” He waved the bandaged hand.

”There's nothing to do about that,” Junmyeon said.

”Maybe we could paint it gray,” Yixing said thoughtfully.

Sehun stared at him. ”Okay, yeah. There's eco-friendly felt pens, they shouldn't poison me, they'll color it kinda evenly.”

”We can pick some up after school,” Yixing said. ”Okay? See? Everything will be okay.”

“Come with me,” Sehun asked.

”Is that okay? I won't be a distraction? Your parents won't notice?”

”Notice what?” Junmyeon wondered.

”Nothing,” Sehun said, blushing. He still hadn't told Junmyeon. He'd have to do that, he'd get around to it, it was just that there was too much going on right now. ”Maybe it's better if you don't come, you could come over on Thursday and have lunch with us, if you have time.”

”Sure,” Yixing said.

”That's okay right?”

”Of course.” Yixing leaned in and kissed his cheek. ”I have to go to soccer practice, we'll talk later. It's fine, Sehun, you can go to the thing without me, I'm not upset. See you. Junmyeon.” He swooped past Junmyeon and out the door leaving Sehun standing there with the fallout.

Junmyeon cleared his throat.

”So uh yeah, um, sort of, my boyfriend,” Sehun stuttered.

”If you could stop proving Baekhyun right all the time that would be great,” Junmyeon said, a little stiffly like his reactions were measured, coming over to pat his shoulder. ”So how are you two doing, he's not pushing you into anything is he?”

”Oh my god,” Sehun said. ”If this is the conversation I think it is, we're not having it.”

”He's two years older than you and holding hands might not be enough for him...”

”Junmyeon! Not. Having. This conversation!” Junmyeon laughed at him, and Sehun realized it was a joke. ”You're the worst. The absolute worst. Why do I put up with you.”

”Hm, well, I guess you like them short and handsome.” Sehun pretended to kick his foot, and slapped his arm, and decided that wasn't enough so he actually kicked his shin, not terribly hard, and Junmyeon laughed and escaped scolding ”No violence in the hallways!”

Sehun watched him run away, and was struck by a strange thought. Was this the first time Junmyeon had made a joke like that with him? The first time Sehun had felt comfortable enough to pretend kick him? Was Baekhyun changing him? Surprisingly, for the better, even?

Somehow he was out to everyone without making any effort himself. It felt like cheating, considering what he'd heard other people say about their experiences. He was luckly. For a moment he just sat there, basking in the feeling that there were people now, who knew him, the real him, all of him, and they chose to stay. Jongin had chosen to stay.

If only he could help at the food festival. Knowing those two, even if Baekhyun was changing Junmyeon for the better, just about anything could happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin my baby, you are redeemed. I hope. Thank you everyone for reading! Seeing my mad ravings get read and liked is a much needed cheer up in my life right now. But enough about me! Next chapter is the dramatic conclusion to the food festival!


	9. Bet On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the food festival and Sehun's family event arrives at last, and while everyone's attention is on Jongin and Kyungsoo's fragile peace, Baekhyun is pushed to his breaking point and decides to take dramatic action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to It's Monologue Time ;)

The day of the food festival and Sehun's family event arrived like any other day. Sehun was excused after lunch to go prepare. The school grounds were covered in food stalls and wagons with ingredients and drinks and decorations. The weather was great, a little colder than they'd hoped for but clear and bright. During the morning the festival was only open for students, and there was a vote for which stall people liked best in the categories of food, decorations and 'spirit'. Then after a break for lunch everything was restocked and the festival opened for the public; meaning mostly parents but also some random people. There'd been flyers and posters up all over town.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun were both trying to keep an eye on Kyungsoo and Jongin. They didn't talk, but Junmyeon saw Baekhyun hanging around them all the time. During the first half of the day, the pair was quiet and reserved and awkward. Jongin went to the bathroom an abnormal amount of time in a few hours.

”You don't have to look at them every second of every minute,” Minseok told Junmyeon, which he chose to ignore.

A while after lunch, that he didn't have time to eat because there was so much to do, he lost them. He couldn't just run around looking, he had too many duties, but then he spotted Baekhyun sitting at a table eating.

”Hey!” He walked over. 

When he arrived, Baekhyun said, ”Where are they?” at the same time as he said, ”Do you know where they went to?”

”How did we lose them?” Baekhyun demanded.

”So many people,” Junmyeon sighed. ”Okay, if you check the north side I'll try to run over the south.”

Which meant that half an hour later they met again, except inside the school. It was dead quiet in there, empty like it never was otherwise this time of day.

”No sign of them,” Baekhyun said.

”Maybe they're just walking around and we're missing them,” Junmyeon said.

”Or they've killed each other.”

Junmyeon groaned and rubbed his head and put down his notebook. ”I'm so tired I just want to go home and sleep.”

”Yeah go home, abandon them, why not.”

”I'm not giving up,” Junmyeon said. ”I'm just saying I'm tired, I'm not leaving.”

”Who cares.”

”Let's not fight, I'm tired of fighting.” He leaned against the table Baekhyun had sat down on. ”What is that, can I have some?”

Baekhyun broke off a part of his sandwich – or some kind of international sandwich – and handed it over. Junmyeon chewed and grimaced. ”This is terrible.”

”Yeah why do you think I still carry it around.”

He'd leaned in to accept the sandwich piece and now that he was here, Baekhyun looked like a really nice pillow. He contemplated it for a while, before he realized his fingers were tangled in the bottom hem of Baekhyun's shirt. It just looked really soft and cozy, that's all.

”What are you doing, guardian?” Baekhyun said warily.

He was very still. Junmyeon didn't like it; Baekhyun was usually full of life and energy, always moving even when he was sulking, always something going on. ”This is a nice shirt.”

”Yeah,” Baekhyun said, ”you can't have it.”

Junmyeon let go of the shirt. He should probably respect personal space.

”Are you drunk?” Baekhyun asked.

”Having a sugar crash,” Junmyeon informed him. ”I didn't sleep very well, I worried so much, so I drank like three glasses of soda before to stay awake.”

”Huh.” Baekhyun tapped his foot. Cheered up by the movement, Junmyeon slid closer and tapped his foot too, to the same beat. ”It's not taking advantage, is it, on sugar crashes,” Baekhyun said.

”Hm?” Junmyeon wondered, looking up to check what he was talking about, and then Baekhyun was kissing him.

Damn that was nice. He dug one hand into Baekhyun's hair, so silky, he must take care of it well. Really very soft... no, no they were in school, what was he doing. He pushed himself off but Baekhyun followed. ”No, no,” he said.

Baekhyun backed off, settling against the table again, giving up a frustrated sigh.

Well, it didn't have to end so apruptly. Although he'd said no and Baekhyun respected that so that was nice of him. They shouldn't make out in school anyway. Except he barely saw Baekhyun outside of school so when would they. He toyed with the hem of Baekhyun's shirt again.

”What do you want from me?” Baekhyun asked, almost whispering.

”Things I can't have,” Junmyeon said.

”What does that even mean?”

”You didn't tell anyone, did you? About the couch, Sehun's couch.”

”No,” Baekhyun said, running a hand through his hair and looking out the window. ”No I didn't, not even Chenchen and Chan, I tell them everything.”

”Because they can't know.”

Baekhyun looked over at him, and suddenly there were tears in his eyes. He rubbed his face and turned his whole body away towards the window.

”I'm sorry,” Junmyeon said. He probably shouldn't have done this. He should have stayed away from Baekhyun entirely. He'd been so busy trying to help everyone else he didn't know what he wanted for himself, and because he didn't know, he kept losing control and making mistakes, and kept leaving Baekhyun to deal with the consequences. ”I'm sorry I made you hide things from your friends, but I just think, it's better to pretend it didn't happen. So we don't get confused.” He paused but the normally vocal Baekhyun didn't have anything to say, it seemed. ”I guess we should try to find them again.”

Baekhyun cleared his throat. ”Why are we the only ones on guard anyway?”

”Yixing is here somewhere, Sehun is away on his parents' thing. The event, you know. He's wearing the suit,” Junmyeon said. ”He actually decided to wear it.”

”Yixing is here? Why isn't he with him?” Baekhyun spun around, in offense mode, a cloud of energy simmering around him. ”Yixing helped him with everything shouldn't he be there?”

”They were worried about Sehun's parents sensing something, they didn't want to disturb the event.”

”What, so he can't go because they don't want their kid's boyfriend present?”

”That's not exactly...”

”That's bullshit.”

”Calm down, Baekhyun, it's not that big a deal.”

”Fuck you!”

”Excuse me, that's uncalled for!”

”You just keep defending these assholes!”

”Sehun's parents are alright, they're not perfect but neither are we!” Junmyeon said and carefully took Baekhyun's hand. He needed to touch him, try to connect to him, but Baekhyun was disappearing into that place, the unforgiving, blind rage he'd shown towards Jongin. ”The focus of today isn't that, Sehun is trying to show himself...” 

”That is a part of himself! He'd never even do this if Yixing hadn't helped him!”

”You can't expect people to have everything figured out instantly! Sehun is just starting, and Jongin is doing his best, you can't just pour things over their head and expect them to know what to do with it!”

”Yixing should be there,” Baekhyun insisted. He wiped his face – was he crying? – and tore his arm free. ”Don't touch me!”

”What the hell,” Junmyeon said, injured.

”We're supposed to be helping them, we're supposed to protect them,” Baekhyun said. ”You and I, together. You just, you just keep protecting these assholes instead, I guess it's just me, I guess I just have to-” and he left.

Junmyeon wished they could have a conversation without fighting, without Baekhyun freaking out. He'd used to be the one to lose control, to ramble off and get provoked, but these days Baekhyun went off on any little thing. No, that wasn't true, if he thought about it. Baekhyun overreacted to very specific things; parents and homophobia and... Hm. He walked back out, looking this way and that, but didn't see Jongin and Kyungsoo anywhere. Then he got worried. He called Chanyeol.

”Hey,” he said. ”Where are you right now?”

”At your school,” Chanyeol said. ”With Chenchen-”

”Don't call me that,” Jongdae complained in the background.

”We're trying all your awesome food. We came to hang out with Baekhyun but we can't find him, is he not here?”

”I don't know where he ran off to, he got upset about something. Could I talk to you guys for a second?”

They agreed to meet up by the front gates because that was a place Chanyeol could find. When Junmyeon got there nobody else but them were there; the stalls were further in. ”Can I ask you guys something?” he asked. ”Baekhyun seems to go off anytime it's about like, people being in the closet or someone who doesn't like gay people.”

Jongdae and Chanyeol exchanged a meaningful glance. ”So, uh, have you heard the story about why Baekhyun transfered from our school to your school?” Chanyeol asked.

”No? I thought his parents just moved into a bigger house?”

”They did a year before he transfered,” Jongdae said. ”That's not why.”

”It's not a very happy story,” Chanyeol said. ”He should tell you the details himself, but it goes something like, once upon a time there was a boy who met another boy and fell in love, like really really hard. Like couldn't sleep at night and talked our ears off about it.”

”I don't think we slept in weeks,” Jongdae sighed.

”And he was a lucky ass boy, so this other boy liked him back, it was great. Except his parents weren't so hype about this at all, so when they found out, they bullied the other boy's family into leaving town.”

”It was really goddamned ugly,” Jongdae said. ”The other guy was a couple years older, so they called him a pedophile and got all the other parents to agree that Baekhyun was just a poor manipulated victim.”

”When really Baekhyun was the one who confessed and everything,” Chanyeol said. ”He blamed himself pretty hard for ruining that guy's life.”

”Shit,” Junmyeon said.

”He's been a bit prickly on the subject of parents and sexuality and stuff,” Jongdae said. ”But it's gotten worse lately. I'm, hm,” he frowned, ”I have a theory why but I'm not sure I should tell you.”

”You have to tell me, if I can help I should, he can't run around like this being so angry all the time.”

”Hm,” Jongdae said again. ”So my feeling is that he has someone he likes again,” he glanced up at Junmyeon. ”And he's freaking out, like he has PTSD about it.”

”Me,” Junmyeon realized. ”He likes me?”

”It's just a theory,” Jongdae said.

Junmyeon thought back to the interaction they'd just had. He'd basically teased Baekhyun, but Baekhyun seemed so tough, joking everything away, throwing himself at life like he couldn't get hurt, acting out against his parents in every way he could get away with. J unmyeon had said the others couldn't be expected to have everything figured out, but he was talking about himself, wasn't he. Baekhyun had hit his life like a storm throwing everything out of place, it wasn't fair to expect him to know what to do with it; know what to do with how he felt about Baekhyun. ”I think I might have gotten him all wound up,” he admitted. ”He ran off all pissed off... about Sehun's... shit. Shit, he's going to Sehun. He's going to out Sehun at his parents' party. No, he wouldn't do that, would he?”

”Fuck,” Chanyeol agreed.

”Go go,” Jongdae said, gesturing at them, ushering them out the gates. ”To the car, come on, he must have taken the bus we can catch up!”

They rushed to the car and Chanyeol drove as fast as he dared. They passed a bus on the way but it could be a different bus, how far had Baekhyun gotten? Sehun's driveway was full of cars, Chanyeol dropped them off and left to find a parking space.

”I'll check the back, go inside,” Jongdae instructed.

Junmyeon headed inside. There was a guard at the door but it was the usual guy Sehun's family hired and he recognized Junmyeon and let him in. He asked him if he'd seen a guy of Baekhyun's build, but he hadn't. Maybe Baekhyun had found another way inside or maybe he wasn't there yet. Maybe Junmyeon was just totally guessing wrong.

He called Yixing and explained the situation and asked if he could check the bus stops in case Baekhyun had gotten second thoughts and stopped somewhere on the way.

There were people in the big rooms, he checked the kitchen but people were coming and going all the time and he was in the way so he headed back for the front door and in the room between the kitchen and the front, where nobody was because the kitchen staff took another way around to get to the rooms where the party was held, he found Baekhyun. Baekhyun was pacing in a small circle.

”Don't stop me, you can't stop me,” Baekhyun said.

”Please listen to me,” Junmyeon said. ”Just let me talk, and then you can do what you want okay?”

Baekhyun stopped walking at least, Junmyeon took it as a sign that he was willing to listen. ”I think I know why we're fighting all the time,” Junmyeon said. ”I think it's because we both want to help people. You and I, we care too much, that's why. We fight because we want to do it right.

But I think Minseok was right. We can do everything we think of, but we'll just manage to barely keep our heads above the water. We won't get anywhere, we'll just get more and more tired. To change anything, to learn anything, to learn to swim, we have to take risks. Have to do something scary, and bet on something. Bets aren't safe, they're not sure things, that's not how betting works. I don't have all the answers, I actually think you're right, I'm oblivious and self-obsessed and I prefer to preach over people than listen to them, which I guess I'm doing right now too but I'll try to get better. And you and I together, I think we can really help people, because we, we're like those... we complement each other.

So many things have happened since we made that bet and I don't really know who I am anymore or what I want and I hate it. I always knew what I wanted. You've just, you've just fucked everything up, and I want to hate you for it but I can't, because, because I...” He scratched his head, trying to figure out how to say it. ”So I don't know what I'm doing, but I think we should bet on each other. I'm going to bet on you. And maybe you could bet on me?”

Baekhyun was breathing hard, fidgeting, but his focus was on Junmyeon.

”Sehun isn't ready. You can't force him.” He realized he'd made a mistake bringing Sehun up and stopped talking but it was too late, Baekhyun's attention snapped up over to the door and the road to Sehun.

”No one's ever ready,” Baekhyun said. ”It's better to get it over with so you know what you have to work with.”

”It's his life,” Junmyeon said.

”As if any of us get to decide over our own lives!”

”You're right!” He had to get Baekhyun's attention back and make him wake up from this one-track idea. ”You've been right the whole time. You won the bet.” He went down on his knees, and Baekhyun looked confused, like he didn't understand what was going on. ”Remember? You said I was selfish, and only followed my own ideas about what was good for people instead of listen to them, and you were right. Everything blew up exactly like you said it would. So take your own advice. Don't force your ideas on Sehun; listen to him!”

”Get up before somebody sees you,” Baekhyun said.

”No, I lost, this is what we agreed on.”

”Junmyeon get off the floor. Stop it!” Baekhyun gestured widely at him, but his intensity was waning, diffused by the strangeness of the situation. ”Fine I won, you've kneeled, done.”

”You have to tell me what to do,” Junmyeon said. ”Those were the rules. Kneel and do whatever the other person wants.”

For a very scary second Baekhyun looked like he'd blow up, but then he slumped and chuckled and shook his head, all tension going out of him, looking at Junmyeon like he wasn't sure what he was seeing. The angry cloud around him was gone. ”Are you serious?”

”Yeah. Whatever you want, that's the deal.”

”I want you to stand up,” Baekhyun said.

”That doesn't count, pick something else.”

Someone walked by outside the room and Baekhyun rushed over to Junmyeon, shielding him from view. ”God, get up before... fine.” He crouched in front of him, looked down to his right, unable to meet Junmyeon's eyes. ”I want, man, this is so stupid, can I pick later...”

”There must be something you want,” Junmyeon said, because he didn't believe for a second that Baekhyun hadn't already thought about this, back when they made the bet. ”Just say it. Come on,” he urged. ”What do you want?”

”Stop stressing me, I'm upset, shut up,” Baekhyun tried to stop him, tugged at his shoulder to make him stand but achieving nothing. ”I want, I don't know, I want...”

”What?”

”I want you to like me.”

Suddenly the room was silent; the world was silent. Baekhyun spun around, groaned and rubbed his face and fidgeted, leg twitching like he wanted to kick the couch.

Junmyeon smiled.

”All this _bet on me_ bullshit, you don't know what you're saying,” Baekhyun complained.

”I know exactly what I'm saying,” Junmyeon said. ”And you can't ask me that. It doesn't count.” Baekhyun glared at him, eyes suspiciously shiny. No, no that wasn't what he'd meant, Junmyeon rushed the rest of the words out. ”It doesn't count because I already do! You have to ask me something else.”

Baekhyun's eyes narrowed into disbelieving slits. ”Liar.”

”You can always tell when I'm lying so look at me.” He waited until he was sure Baekhyn was looking at him. ”I like you. Am I lying?” He took Baekhyun's arm to keep him in place. ”I know what I'm saying. I like Byun Baekhyun. So tell me something else, something else you want.”

”Dammit,” Baekhyun said, forcibly taking a light tone. ”This puts me in a really weird position, because telling someone who owes me to kiss me is like, that's sexual harassment or some shit, but...”

Junmyeon laughed and blushed and got up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held on, feeling Baekhyun's heartbeats against his chest. Somehow Baekhyun's smell had become familiar; red berries and summer, a new home to curl up in and around, a place where he may have to fight for his life but he'd never have to apologize for doing what he believed in. ”To the best of my ability, as long as the circumstances enable me to and to some extent even if they don't, I have, right now, every intention of never ever letting you go.”

”What the hell kinda confession is that!” Body shaking against Junmyeon, Baekhyun laughed. ”You should be a lawyer,” he giggled.

”Well, you just call me a liar whenever I say something, so I have to add fine print on everything. I like you – footnote: see appendix for specific conditions and their application.”

Baekhyun hugged him. ”At least you'll get some use out of your education.”

”I do like writing essays,” Junmyeon mused. ”Can we go now, before Sehun notices we're here?”

Baekhyun gazed into his eyes, profoundly happy but also for some reason overwhelmingly sad. ”Yeah,” he said softly, uncharacteristically, ”okay.”

Junmyeon was about to ask when,

”Hello.”

They both turned around at the sound of a voice in the hallway. Yixing's voice, not adressing them. Out in the hallway with Yixing stood two people, tall and dressed in graceful if a little old fashioned prestigous brands, the man in dark blue and the woman in peach.

Sehun came rushing down the stairs, his blue sneakers coming first into view. ”Ah, mom, dad, this is Yixing,” he said, assuming a spot next to Yixing, not too close but not quite far enough to be friends-only distance either. ”He's, um.”

”I'm Zhang Yixing,” Yixing presented himself. ”I'm an exchange student at your son's school, my father deals in jewelry, mainly wild pearls but also all kinds of stones and metals, perhaps you've heard of us.”

It turned out Sehun's parents had heard of them.

”Traditionally we don't do business internationally, but I represent a spirit of change.” Yixing put his hand on Sehun's shoulder. ”We've talked a lot, and your son paints a picture of an honorable family company, just the kind of reliable connection we're looking for.”

”Well played,” Baekhyun said. They'd let go of each other and sat in the couch to hide, peeking over the back of it. ”Yixing really can talk for himself.” The little group of four moved into the next room together. ”Or maybe Yixing seduced him as part of his business plan.”

Junmyeon shook his head and patted his knee. ”You're a lost cause, I give up.”

”Nobody's that well-behaved, he's a spy,” Baekhyun said.

”Come on,” Junmyeon hooked a finger in Baekhyun's belt loops and dragged him along. ”Let's find Chanyeol and Jongdae and get out of here.”

”You brought dumb and dumber?”

Among the three of them Junmyeon wasn't sure who was really the dumb and dumber.

Once they'd rounded up the group they got into Chanyeol's car again and returned to the food festival. It was almost over by now, little groups of people walking out the gates and dispersing into cars.

”We're gonna find their corpses under one of these wagons,” Baekhyun said.

”You have a really dark sense of humor,” Junmyeon said.

”Humor?” Baekhyun asked, making Chanyeol laugh.

They reached the  Argentinean food stall, and Jongin and Kyungsoo stood right there, eating and talking and laughing together like they were old friends. Kyungsoo picked the pepper off his food and put it on Jongin's like they did stuff like that every day.

“Oh thank god,” Junmyeon breathed. Minseok waved at him from another stall giving him a thumbs up. He'd be smug as hell now, but if those two got along Junmyeon was willing to put up with that. He waved in answer before someone bounced past him.

”Hey!” Baekhyun said, heading over to them. Chanyeol joined him, starting to eat leftovers indiscriminately.

”So did you figure things out?” Jongdae asked Junmyeon.

”I think so,” Junmyeon said. ”We talked and it seems like he's calmed down for now.”

Baekhyun stole some peppers from Jongin's plate and earned a punch in the ribs from Kyungsoo that made him double over.

”If he ever calms down,” Junmyeon noted.

”Maybe in 10-20 years,” Jongdae said.

 

 

 

Sehun hugged his mom and smiled and waved and watched the car drive off. His dad was staying in town for a couple more days but was at the office now, and would probably mostly just sleep at the house, although he'd half promised to take Sehun along to his favorite opera Tuesday night. Yixing put an arm around him and waved with him until the car turned the corner outside the fence. It felt sort of domestic.

”Should I not have come?” Yixing said. ”You only had this morning alone with your parents.”

”I wanted you to come, and they love you,” Sehun said. Yixing, normally polite, was definitely a parent charmer when he turned the dial to 11. Sehun wasn't sure his parents liked their own son enough to spend time with him, but they certainly liked Yixing. Which he was okay with, all things considered. ”When you went to the bathroom, my dad, he put his hand on my shoulder and was all _I see potential in this Sehun, you've got good judgment._ And he even said maybe we could talk about a poodle, after all the talking you did about poodles not shedding fur and being cute!” Sehun couldn't hide his excitement. A dog? Too good to be true, and finally he wouldn't be alone in the giant house anymore.

”Really?” Yixing beamed.

”Well, he also said, _those shoes you wore yesterday were atrocious_ but he smiled when he said it.”

Yixing laughed at his poor imitation of his father's deep voice.

”I think it was okay though. I thought they'd be angry I changed the suit but I think you were right. They looked at me more like an adult this time.” They headed up to Sehun's room. ”You're stuck with me forever though, they really liked the idea of being the first store to carry your family's stuff.” He sat on his bed, pushing his laptop aside to make space.

Yixing hovered. Headed over to his desk and looked at a book. ”You read?”

”Mm, but mostly on the computer.”

The window was next, and then Yixing sat backwards on his desk chair, resting his head on the back rest, watching Sehun.

”I saw this great jacket,” Sehun said and reached for the laptop. ”Uhm, why aren't you coming over here?”

Yixing gave a tiny shrug. ”I like it here.”

”Okay,” Sehun said, feeling insufferably awkward. ”Do you, um, okay.” He opened up the blog and turned the laptop around, but Yixing was too far away so he tried to hold it out. Still too far away. ”Come on,” Sehun said.

”I'm just... If your parents knew how it really was, they wouldn't want us up here alone.”

Sehun tried to will himself to not furiously blush. ”You've been up here a lot before.”

”Not after we-” Yixing smiled nervously.

”I honestly don't think they'll care, we're in the fashion industry,” Sehun said. ”They probably work with more gay guys than straight guys.”

”They wouldn't want you alone up here with a girlfriend either,” Yixing said. ”Just because your parents aren't here... we should still respect them. I don't want to do this wrong; when you introduce me as your boyfriend, one day, I want to be able to say I've taken good care of you.”

”I would have told them now, but,” Sehun began.

”You don't have to explain. Whenever your ready, I'm not in any rush. My dad, uhm.” Yixing shrugged. ”I think other things are okay, but the idea of no grandchildren will not be super popular.”

”We could still have kids,” Sehun said, tapping the laptop. ”There's adoptions and other things. I kinda like kids.”

The bed rocked when Yixing came over to sit with him.

”Are you here because I said I'd have your kids?” Sehun asked, raising an eyebrow.

”No,” Yixing smiled, crawling closer. ”I'm here because I realized I don't have to worry about teenage pregnancies.”

”Oh my god,” Sehun said, laughing nervously, giddy, retreating to the headboard.

Yixing followed him, crawled on top of him, trapping him. ”It's a joke, okay?”

”Yeah, I know, it's okay, shut up and kiss me.”

Kissing was great. Kissing alone sent happy little jolts down Sehun's spine. Running his hands over Yixing's tense arms, feeling the hard muscles and soft skin, was also pretty great. His hands wandered up his shoulders – not bad at all – and down his back, and under his shirt from the front and he unintentionally moaned when his fingers found the groves of Yixing's abs. He pushed a little and Yixing let him roll them over and sit on top, but moments later he had to come up for air.

He ran his hand through his hair, and like a response Yixing's fingers dug into his thighs.

”Maybe we should take a break,” Yixing said.

Sehun licked his lips, thinking, or more like trying to find his brain again so he could start thinking.

”I'm here for a year, there's no rush,” Yixing smiled. He tried to sound calm and adult and in control, Sehun thought, but his breathing was just as fucked up as Sehun's.

”Mm, okay, break,” Sehun said. ”I just need to do one thing.” He pushed Yixing's shirt up and carefully kissed his stomach, hot and shivering against his lips.

The kiss was amazing but Yixing's whispered, breathless, ”oh shit,” was absolutely fucking fantastic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next "chapter" is basically an epilogue, most noticeably it's shorter than the normal chapters and ties up some stuff. I didn't think of that you guys would see x/10 and assume there'd be 10 chapters when I set up the story, so I hope that doesn't disappoint you! Um, surprise, I guess :P
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! ILY!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we wrap it up. Baekhyun and Junmyeon have a somewhat more clearheaded conversation about their relationship, while the rest of the guys hang out with their new little collected clique.
> 
> This is the final chapter.

Sehun and Chanyeol were sitting on a blanket in the grass outside school with a couple of books and a laptop when Junmyeon arrived  and didn 't even get up to greet hi m.

“And then this squiggle here means that you should turn...” Chanyeol pointed.

”Squiggle?” Sehun demanded.

”Yeah. That one.”

”Yixing,” Sehun whined. ”Please, you promised to help teach me drive, Chanyeol just calls every road sign a squiggle!”

Yixing was trying to make Baekhyun and Jongin play a boardgame with sticks and stones while Kyungsoo  watched. “ The road signs aren't the same here as back home,” he said, distracted. ”So if these two come up the same...”

“Baekhyun! You're cheating!” Jongin exclaimed, like it was the most outrageous thing he'd ever encountered. ”Yixing, he's cheating, he flipped that when you looked away!”

“What?” Baekhyun demanded, gesturing. ”Doesn't this go here?”

”No!” both Jongin and Yixing wailed.

”Only two steps,” Kyungsoo explained patiently.

”Here?”

”No!”

”He's cheating on purpose!” Jongin exclaimed, equally dumbfounded this time.

”Of course he is, it's Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo answered in his usual flat tone. ”He also pocketed that other piece before.”

”What piece?”

Kyungsoo unceremoniously shoved his hand in Baekhyun's pocket and dug out a stone.

”It's just a stone,” Baekhyun told Jongin's gaping mouth.

”How are you surprised,” Sehun told Jongin from the blanket. ”Good thing Kyungsoo can protect you from the Baekhyuns of the world.”

Junmyeon watched, not sure where he fit into this constellation of people. As student council president he had a clear role, and that was most of his social interactions, but what was he to these people? Their friend? Had he even had friends, really, before now? Suddenly he wasn't sure.

”Put that back,” Yixing said, with endless patience.

”Here?” Baekhyun looked around expectantly, throwing his head back and laughing when everyone yelled no again. He was clearly having the time of his life. His hair was dark blue today, so dark it looked black most of the time but when the light shone in it, like now, there was a blue halo around his silhouette. His grandparents must have left.

They  finally settled into playing the game. Jongdae had lay down on his back near Chanyeol and Sehun, listening to music and doing homework. Junmyeon was still standing there. Someone walked up next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

”You've raised a colorful bunch of kids,” Minseok said.

”The credit isn't all mine,” Junmyeon said.

”Really? You'll actually share the glory?”

Minseok had the worst view of him, he wondered if he deserved parts of it. His self image had changed a lot these last few weeks.

”Oh?” Baekhyun looked up from the game, actively being hit by Jongin's textbook because he was blatantly cheating again, and jumped up. ”Hey,” he said, walking up, eyes darting between them. ”You're here.” He did a tiny little cheer and lingered awkwardly, apparently not sure what he was supposed to do now.

”So whose credit is it?” Minseok asked.

”Baekhyun's,” Junmyeon said and Mineok's eyebrows went up.

”Totally, all mine,” Baekhyun said, having no idea what they were talking about. ”What are you doing here?” adressed to Minseok.

”Just saying good-bye, I'm leaving tomorrow.”

”Bye,” Baekhyun said.

”Not to you,” Minseok laughed. He stepped over Kyungsoo and around Chanyeol and tapped Jongdae's shoulder, ”Hey. I'm leaving tomorrow.”

”Already?” Jongdae sat up trying to keep his headphones untangled.

”I'll be back this summer, let's hang out.”

”I see nitpicking dictators get along well,” Baekhyun said. ”How do you know him?”

”We take singing lessons together,” Jongdae said.

”You sing?” Junmyeon asked.

”You take lessons?” Baekhyun demanded.

Jongdae threw some grass at him.

”Just as a hobby,” Minseok said. ”Well, I'm out. Work hard, play hard, guys.”

They waved. The others settled back into what they were doing. Baekhyun hovered by Junmyeon, for some reason.

”Aren't you playing?” Junmyeon asked.

”Meh,” Baekhyun said, not explaining further. ”Uhm, so, I was pretty much in a psychosis when we last talked about this, so I'm not really sure how that ended...”

Junmyeon was pretty sure how it had ended, but yeah, they hadn't decided anything.

”I don't think we should, like, decide anything,” Baekhyun said, fidgeting. ”What's the use of being sure anyway, we're young we should play the field. Boyfriend, who needs a boyfriend, it's just straight girls' way of saying _this is my serial rapist_.”

”Okay that's not okay, you need to stop making these jokes,” Junmyeon said.

”Dating sounds like something people in their thirties do.”

”So you don't want to date me,” Junmyeon read out of that, trying hard to not freak out just yet but sounding just as hurt as he felt.

”It's not that I don't want to date you, I just don't think it's like... cool,” Baekhyun said.

”Cool,” Junmyeon echoed. He was trying very hard to stay calm, but everything they'd said in Sehun's house seemed to be melting away. ”If this is some kind of revenge one me it's not funny!”

”No!” A little too quickly. Baekhyun cleared his troat once. ”No, that's not what I meant, I mean we said, we said like. Like is good. Like is safe,” Baekhyun said, and the shoe finally dropped for Junmyeon. Last time Baekhyun dated or had a boyfriend, his parents had burned that guy at the stake.

”I think we should skip the dating,” Junmyeon said.

”Yeah, right?”

”I want you to be my boyfriend.”

”You, point.” Baekhyun made a whooshing noise to indicate _miss_.

”Baekhyun.” Junmyeon said and took his hands to make him stand still. ”I know last time you dated it didn't go so well, but this time is different.”

”So dumb and dumber told you.” Baekhyun frowned. ”Nothing's different.”

”I'm the thing that's different.” Junmyeon locked their gazes. ”Your parents, maybe they have a bit of influence and money. My family owns half the buildings in this town. There's no company to take over like Sehun, I can just sit on my fat ass until my children die of old age because I have so much money it makes more money on its own. If your parents don't like us being together,” he smiled at Baekhyun's growing grin, ”let them take their best shot.”

”Holy shit, guardian, I think I need a cold shower.” Baekhyun pretended to fan himself and stepped closer into his personal space. ”Take their best shot huh? But what about your parents? How are they going to like their crown prince slumming it with my outrageous ass?”

”I'll talk to them.”

”That easy?”

”I'm their favorite son,” Junmyeon said. Their only son, but that was beside the point. ”I have a lesbian aunt, my mother literally refers to her as _your lesbian aunt_ , and she's not disowned or anything so I think I'll be fine.”

”Sexuality is one thing,” Baekhyun said, ”I'm talking about class.”

That gave Junmyeon pause for a second; he hadn't expected that but maybe he should have. ”They won't care about that as much as... other things,” he said, brushing imaginary dust off Baekhyun's shoulder. ”I'll have you top shape before we break the news. Starting with your grades, I can tutor you...”

Baekhyun slapped his hand. ”You're not tutoring me, my grades are exactly what they should be, I worked my ass off before, and see what that got me. I was the perfect child, just like you or Sehun, and then I kissed the wrong person and none of that meant any fucking thing. Screw that.”

”Okay,” Junmyeon said, recognizing this was a fight he'd have to take later. ”You don't have to change at all. I don't know what you're talking about, class...” Baekhyun's eyes narrowed dangerously. ”Okay, yes, sure, it's a thing, but I don't care and honestly I think my parents care more about...”

”Isn't it fashionable for rich dicks to date vain lead singers,” Jongdae asked. ”You're such clichés”

”You're not allowed to call my boyfriend a dick,” Baekhyun informed him. ”Rich is fine.”

”We're having a conversation,” Junmyeon told Jongdae before he turned his attention back to Baekhyun. Wait. What? ”Boyfriend?”

”Isn't that literally what we're talking about,” Baekhyun said, pretending to be flippant about it, like he hadn't said it on purpose. ”What do your parents care more about, you were saying?”

”Just that I marry and... have... kids...” That had not been a pronounced thought before. His life had been focused on the present, at getting good grades so he could go to a good school. Suddenly a million new considerations threatened to overtake him. ”Oh my god, wait, I...”

Baekhyun gave him a look akin to pity. ”When? When do you have to get married?”

”Uhm, maybe, not until I'm 30,” Junmyeon thought.

”Then don't freak out now, let's have this conversation again when you're 29. 28, considering how long you think about things.”

That was a long time away. A long time that Baekhyun at least for the moment considered staying. Junmyeon hooked a finger in his pocket, pulling him a little closer and his crooked smile grew bigger.

”Ewww mom and dad are being icky!” Sehun called.

”Ewww get a room!” Chanyeol joined in.

”No PDA at school,” Kyungsoo scolded.

”Are you done being embarrassing so they can keep playing?” Jongdae demanded. ”They've been sitting here waiting for a year.”

”It's your turn,” Jongin told Baekhyun.

”We don't mind waiting,” Yixing said.

”I mind watching this, I'm cringing my face off,” Chanyeol laughed.

”Alright, alright,” Junmyeon said, breaking away from Baekhyun and pushing him towards the board game.

Baekhyun returned to the game. Junmyeon sat down and pretended to look through Sehun's books while he tried to sort through all the hundreds of questions that had charged into his mind all at once. Suddenly Baekhyun was leaning back into him, splaying into his lap without concern. Junmyeon pushed at him to move but he just put elbows in uncomfortable places and stayed.

”Never give up on me?” he asked, grinning, looking at Junmyeon upside down.

Maybe he was serious, it was hard to tell. ”On one condition,” Junmyeon said.

”You put conditions on love?” Baekhyun demanded, then laughed at himself. ”Of course you do. What is it?”

”Never ever make rape or suicide jokes ever again.”

”Oh damn,” Chanyeol said. ”You're so screwed.”

 

**END.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this story I told my friend I was considering writing an epilogue that took place later, when they'd graduated, and she told me not to do it. It didn't have to be a story about eternal love, she said, but about high school relationships and growing up. I think she was right. Whatever they do, whether they stay together or not, it doesn't really matter, I think. This moment of their lives was meaningful.
> 
> Just as this process of posting the story and reading your comments has been very meaningful to me, more than I ever thought.
> 
> Thank you everyone. Truly, deeply <3


End file.
